Sam's Sister
by Pittah123
Summary: what if Sam Uley had a sister who was also a werewolf and she imprinted on Carlisle Cullen? She is deaf in human form but in wolf form she can hear as well as a human can.on top of that she is Demetri Volturi's singer. M rated for some language
1. Chapter 1 oh fuck

**This story is about what would happen if Sam Uley had a younger sister who was also a werewolf and she imprinted on Carlisle Cullen.**

**Her name is Sahira, Sara for short, and she was deaf before she started to phase. On top of all this she is Demetri Volturi's singer **

**Esme does exist and this is between New Moon and Eclipse. **

** If Sara talks to someone she uses hand-language but I write it down as a normal speaking thing.  
**

**Rated T for language**

**Disclaimer: All the twilight characters are sadly enough not mine but Stephanie Meyer's.**

**_dsae_ is thoughts "dsae" is talking**

**Chapter one "oh Fuck."**

* * *

**Sara's PoV**

"Sam I have to go there. They can help better with my condition." I argued with my brother about me going to a hospital in Forks. There was a specialist in helping deaf people.

Sam wasn't happy with my decision. "Sara you know why you can't go there. A leech is working there. Something could happen."

"I don't care. It's MY decision and if your not happy with it then shut up."

"Sara you are not going there and that's it. I'll stop you if you go there." he said as final argument.

I started to tremble "Try me." Sam saw what was happening and he gave in.

"Fine, I'll let you go. But I'll come with you." I cheered. Sam didn't want me to be a wolf like him because he wanted me to have a normal human life. So he calmed me down or compromised.

On the ride to the hospital Sam asked me the name of my doctor. "I believe it's doctor Mizo. She's Japanese. He was relieved when I said she. Probably because the leech he was talking about was a male. When we were in the waiting room a nurse called me. We followed her and were told to wait for the doctor.

When the door opened, a leech walked in. "Okay miss Uley doctor Mizo had caught a fever so I fill in for her. My name is doc-" When he looked at my face, it was as if a thousand angels sang. as if a blind man saw the sun for the first time. I.. imprinted on him.

The only thing I could say was "fuck"

**Carlisle PoV**

Today I had to fill in for a colleague Dr. Mizo. She had a new patient called Sahira Uley. _must be one of the tribe._ Alice called. "Carlisle your future disappeared what happened? Are you alright?"

"Alice calm down I'm fine. One of the tribe is here as a patient. No worries." I said to calm her down.

"Okay just checking" and she hung up. I walked in and introduced myself. When I looked up from the papers I saw a shocked look on the girl's face and a pained one on Sam's face. The girl moved her hands in her language. I wonder what's wrong.

I asked "Is something wrong?"

"We can't speak here. Do what you need to do and call us when you're done." Sam said.

"Okay could you help me for now for I haven't mastered the hand-language yet." though I had the feeling I would need to learn it.

After I examined Miss Uley I went on with my round. Soon it was time to go home. When I arrived at home I was greeted by Esme and Alice. "You're meeting with the wolves again aren't you?" Alice asked.

I replied "yes." I explained what happened. We were inside when I was done. The phone rang. I picked it up. "Carlisle Cullen speaking."

**S= Sam C= Carlisle**

"hello Dr. Cullen this is Sam. We need to talk about this morning. where could we meet?"-S

"Hello Sam what about a clearing not far from the treaty you will be able to find me by smell"-C

" All right we're coming. see you in ten. Goodbye"-S

"goodbye"-C

I hung up. Esme looked worried at me. "you're going alone?"

I embraced her kssing her temple once "Yes, I want to show them they can trust me enough."

"At least take Edward with you. He can read their minds if necessary" She suggested

"You're right." Edward went with me to the field we used to play baseball.

Sam was in human form and there were four other wolves with him. "Glad you could come. The white wolf is my sister."The white wolf whined a little.

"Tell me what's wrong." I was really curious now.

"There's no need to beat around the bush so I'll say it as it is. Sahira imprinted on you."

**Sara's PoV**

Both of the vamps gasped at the news. I whined softly I wanted to go to Dr. Cullen but I couldn't do that. He had a mate and I don't want to come between them. The other vamp smiled slightly. "That's nice of you."

I tilted my head a bit in confusion. _You read minds? _He nodded. _Awesome!_ He laughed. _I can hear you now I'm in wolf form. I'm deaf in human form. _

_"_You're eyes are a strange color. a mixture from white and silver."

_I know I have mother's eyes_. I whined at the memory of my mother. She died when I was born. Sam was 4 years old. I wish I could have known her.

Anyway I listened to my brother and Dr. Cullen. but they were watching the other vamp and me. "I have a name you know. It's Edward."

_Nice to meet you Edward you know my name. _

_"_Nice to meet you too Sahira. Isn't Sahira an Egyptian name?"

_Yes I'm half Egyptian and half Quileute. Sam is full Quileute though. _Like I said Sam and Dr. Cullen were watching me and O- I mean Edward with surprise. _Take a picture it lasts longer. _Jared and Edward laughed. _SO what did you decide about me? _Edward translated my thoughts.

"We decided that you are the message wolf between us and them." Sam said

"And I want to try to be friends with you." Dr. C. said. You couldn't believe how happy I was.

_Better then nothing. Hey Eddie Can I call you Eddie? Ah well I'll do it anyway Aren't you Bella's Girl- I mean boyfriend?_

"Yes and I don't like people calling me Eddie. My name is Edward no short name.

_Like I said I don't care._ Then I smelled other vampires. I growled to warn Sam looking the way Edward and Dr. C. came from. Four other vamps came. I smelled Dr. Cullen's scent on one of them.

_Must be the family. _I thought_  
_

"You're correct." The big one came to stand next to Edward and I whimpered. I was scared of him. The other blond male seemed strong to but more in an experienced way then in strength. Eddie seemed fast. "I said don't call me Eddie and you're once again correct."

_I know I'm the best but thanks for telling me anyway. _The wolves laughed and I joined them.


	2. Chapter 2 Bad Sara

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**Bad vamp = a red eyed vampire.**

**Chapter 2 Bad Sara**

Sara's PoV

When we were done laughing Sam and Doc. C. explained what happened. "So we have our own guarding dog now? Awesome." the big vamp boomed. I jumped at the sudden outburst and growled at what he called me.

_I am NOT a guarding dog you leech. I'm sure I can beat you in a 'friendly' fight on my own._ Edward told the vamp called Emmett what I thought.

"you're on."

_Fine if I win you have to eat human food for a week. Bella can pick it out. _

"And if I win you have to act as our pet for two weeks." He said after hearing from Eddie what I thought.

The other blond male bet with Emmett for money. _Bella told me about him what was his name again? Jasper I believe. He was the empath who tried to kill Bella on her birthday because of not only his blood lust but also the blood lust of the six other vamps. Poor kid. ah well, things happen. I hope they weren't too harsh on him._

Jasper looked at me. "Why do you feel pity?" I looked at Edward who explained what I was thinking. "Oh I never saw it that way. Thank you. It makes me feel a bit better about it." I grinned my wolfish grin.

_I like this family. at least so far. Who are the female's, Edward? _

"The blond one is Rosalie, Emmett's mate and the other one is Esme, Carlisle's mate." I stiffened a bit at his last words feeling a bit sad and a tiny bit jealous at Jared and Embry who had it easy with their imprint. I stood up and ran, ignoring all the calls for me.

I laid down on the cliffs. Someone followed me. It was a vamp. It was my vamp. _Woah! no! bad Sara! not your vamp. Her vamp not yours. But he could be yours. _My selfish and evil side thought. _No it would hurt him and that would hurt me_ _ and it will start a war. but in the end he would be yours. No he would hate me for it. he would never like me more then this. _I felt a cool hand on my head.

"why did you run away?" I looked at him and used the wolf power I could only use when I was alone. speaking while in wolf form. "I can't tell youm it's embarrassing enough." He was surprised that I could talk like this. I explained "I improved the phasing a bit and I was always a bit special according to Sam and the elders."

_"_what were you thinking about?" he asked.

"I would rather not say and I hope you do not abuse you being my imprintee and insist on knowing it." Suddenly I smelled a disturbing scent. I stood up and growled softly.

"you smell it too don't you?" he asked.

I nodded. "You go back to the others tell them there's a bad vamp." I told him. " I'll try to track her."

I ran away after the scent. At a certain moment I saw her, the female with fiery red hair. _Don't distract me now please don't distract me now. _I thought. The female jumped at my sudden presence and she ran. I ran after her. At one moment I could almost bite her. Almost. All I got was a piece of cloth from her pants.

After that she kicked me in a tree and said "It's not playtime yet." leaving me alone.

I got up and limped on three legs to the piece I could grab from her. She kicked at my right front leg. I limped back to the pack. Sam noticed me first. "Sara!" He ran over to me. "What happened?"

I gave him the piece of cloth and whined in shame. _I almost had her. I was so close. It was humiliating. _I replayed my hunt.

Edward started to growl. "It's her. it's Victoria."

_ The red headed bitch who was with the guy you killed last year and the dark man we killed last winter? _

"yes" I growled.

_She's planning something big._ I thought remembering her words. _Don't keep Bella away from here. She is safe here most of us are through the younger part of the phasing__. _Then a pixie like female came with Bella. My limping leg was almost healed, Jake nudged it and I whined because it hurt.

The female hugged Jasper and asked "Did something happen? I saw Victoria but she disappeared." Sam explained what happened and he was annoyed that I went alone. I disobeyed one of the rules of the Alpha.

_I would repeat if it was the same situation. _

"you did it to protect him." Edward said. All vamp eyes were on me.

_Yes. _I limped to Bella to greet her.

"Hey Sara you okay?" I barked and rolled my eyes at Sam. "I see what happened?" I looked at Carlisle then at her and whined softly. "You imprinted on Carlisle but you don't want to be with him because he has Esme and it would hurt all of you in the end if you did?" I nodded. "Wow that sucks."

_They do I don't _I chuckled. The other wolves left and a few of the Cullens did too. Edward came to the two of us. Sam waited for me. _Well time to face the music_ I thought looking at Sam. _Edward is he angry with me?_

"does it matter if I tell you?"

_No not really but then I know which route to take home. _

"He is more angry in the worried kind of thing but that is what I get from his thoughts."_ Okay the usual route then. Bye Edward, Bye Bella._ And I ran hearing their goodbye's from behind me. _  
_


	3. Chapter 3 It's personal now

**Last time Sara found out who Esme was and she discovered Victoria on the La Push Grounds.**

**Sam wasn't happy that Sara went alone.**

**This Chapter is part in Esme part in Sara's PoV.**

**Chapter 3 It's personal now.  
**

**Esme PoV when Sara ran away.**

Jasper said the white wolf who ran away was feeling sad and jealous. It was the wolf who imprinted on Carlisle. After a few minutes of no response from the wolves, Carlisle went after her. I'm grateful she doesn't want to get between us she's a good and kind girl. "Yes she is. She even helped Jasper feel better about the birthday accident." Edward replied to my thoughts. Soon enough Carlisle came back. "Where is Sara?" Sam asked. "We smelled a 'bad' vampire and she send me back to warn you. She went after the vampire." Carlisle replied. Suddenly we heard a wolf cry of pain. Jasper calmed Sam down. but it didn't work. Soon Sara was back with us. She was limping. "Sara what happened?" Sam asked while running over to the wolf. Sara whined softly and gave a piece of cloth to Sam. "She feels ashamed and determined of something." Jasper said _I wonder why_ Edward growled loudly. "It's her, it's Victoria." Suddenly Sara growled. to warn us someone is coming. It was Alice with Bella. She hugged Jasper and asked "I saw Victoria but she disappeared. What happened?" Sam explained it and he seemed a bit angry at Sara for going alone, because he was trembling. The wolves went home and we went too. Edward told Sara what Sam was thinking and she went home too. Sara wasn't limping anymore. _Wow Wolves really do heal fast_. We went home too.

**Sara PoV**

When I arrived at home Sam was waiting for me. I phased back in human form. "Sara why did you go alone? You know it's a rule to never go alone after a bloodsucker. Have you any idea how worried I was when leech doc came back **alone**?" Sam almost 'yelled'. I cringed at the names he used for my imprint and his family. "Sam what would you do if you were in my situation? I didn't know how many there were so I sent my imprint away to protect him, if I warned the pack she would be gone before we had a chance and then we wouldn't have a scent sample. I've discovered several scents on that piece I know she is staying in Seattle. and I've discovered an other scent I recognize but I'm not sure yet from where. I can find out exactly where she is staying." By the time I was done 'speaking' a few pack members had come outside and were watching us. Before Sam could get angry, Jacob stepped in. "Sam, Sara is right there isn't a better way she could have handled this, and you know it." some pack members agreed. Sam sighed " Fine but you have Brady duty and you have to promise you won't do these things alone anymore." I hugged him happy with this. "I promise." The pack was happy we didn't fight anymore and we went inside to lunch. After I helped with the dishes I went to research the scents and stuff on Victoria's pants. You see after all of this I wanted to be a forensic scientist ( if that is a job) and to start I had bought a special chemistry computer. When I was tracing a DNA trail and found who it was I almost cried from surprise and I started to tremble from anger. One of the scents on the pants was from Riley, a boy I dated last year. When he disappeared I was sad because I really liked him. It took a lot from the pack to cheer me up. _I don't care if you don't know me Vicky but it's personal now._Suddenly Emily came in she jumped from surprise and said "Sara, out now." I noticed now I was trembling heavily. I jumped outside and phased before I hit the ground.

I howled loudly.

_Sara what's wrong? - E_

_Where's the leech? -P_

I replayed my discoveries for them. I ran without knowing where I was going. When I finally stopped I was at the Cullen's house. _why did I go here? oh I need to talk to Alice. _The pixie like vamp was standing in front of me. "You wanted to talk to me?" She asked. I nodded. " You are the seer right?" Yes why?" "I'll explain later. Do you see the one behind the disappearances in Seattle?" She looked uneasy. "No." "I think I know why. Victoria is using someone else to make some 'friends'. and since you don't know who you can't see it happening. I discovered several vamp DNA on the piece I ripped from her pants." "I wanted to know what you and your family think of it." "Well Some of us are hunting since school starts tomorrow and Carlisle is at the hospital so what about I'll call you to plan a meeting?" "Okay" I gave her my number "you know for a mutt your not that bad." "Same goes for you as a vamp." " why aren't you calling us leech and all those things, like your pack does?" "Because I think only bad people like Victoria deserve to be called names. Since your family tries to be as human as possible, I think you're not bad" "Well that's nice of you." "Well, I have to go now and explain my brother my idea. Then I have Brady duty." I said rolling my eyes. "bye Alice and thank you." Bye Sahira." I ran home Brady was phasing soon maybe tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 Why did she do it?

**Last time Sara found that her ex boyfriend (Riley) was either killed or changed by Victoria.**

Disclaimer see chapter 1 but I **DO** own Sahira

I know Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie graduated already but in my story they had to do the final year over.

Chapter 4

Sara PoV

"Sam I need to speak with you about something I found out." I 'told' my brother. "What is it Sara?" "I found out that the leech I tried to attack is using a different leech for something. the other leech is Riley." before Sam could reply my phone rang. Why I even have that thing I don't know. It was a message from Alice: I have talked to the family they agreed to meet with you. tomorrow after school at our house. "Sam I believe the Cullen's have the right to know this too. I want to meet with them and I wanted to take Jared and Seth with me." "when are you meeting them?" "tomorrow after school." I chose those two boys as my 'escort' because they were the most level headed beside Sam and me of course. and I had a feeling Seth might even like the Cullen's a bit. "Oh and by the way Brady will phase quite soon. probably tomorrow or the day after." "Okay." well that went easy... ah well "I'm gonna go sleep now I'm really tired. Night everyone" some 'replied' "Night Sara".

~Dream~

_I was in the forest. I saw a fight then numbers were flying around my head first 23 then 4. Suddenly it seemed as if everything was going slow and I could recognize a few of the Cullen's and a few of the pack. Where am I? Why can't I see myself here where I should be at the side of my imprint and my brother? _Suddenly my surroundings changed and I was again on the battlefield. This time I was there in my wolf form and I was taken away from family and friends by three leeches while the fourth one watched my brother who was writhing in pain. I tried to fight the other three leeches I broke free but the leech who looked like the one who was watching my brother did something which made me fall down. I whimpered and phased back. I saw a vamp-bite on my shoulder. I was picked up by the third leech and carried away. the last thing I saw was the Cullen's without Esme I started to cry. Someone shook me. Then I woke up.

~end dream~

I opened my eyes and saw Sam and Emily in my room. they looked very worried at me. I shot up and hugged them still crying. "Sara it's okay it was just a bad dream. Everything is okay." Sam wrote on my back while hugging me back. I calmed down just enough to tell them what the dream was about. Emily gasped and hugged me as tight as her human body could. "Sara I'm so sorry."

Sam looked thoughtful. "Sara you said there were numbers flying around your head what were those numbers?" " 23 and ... 4, Sam you don't think this stands for the numbers of leeches coming our way, do you?" "Yes I do. Sara I decided Paul will go with you instead of Seth. He can help you talk with the vamps." "Bella can help too she knows sign language too, I taught her myself." oh yeah I forgot. you two bonded quite easily, didn't you? Anyway, you and Paul and Jared will finish school in forks to keep an eye on the humans and to help the vamps eventually." oh okay. well I'll get some more sleep now. goodnight." they left and i slept further without dreams.

At 6 A.M. I woke up again. I took a quick shower and dress up in a dark blue summer dress and a black cardigan for when I'm on the road. I let my hair down, it's black with light brown highlights, reaching under my shoulder blades and it's a bit wavy. After breakfast Paul and Jared picked me up the ride to school was silent. When we arrived I saw the Cullen's and Bella standing by their cars. I greeted Bella and she came over. "Good morning Sara why are you at our school?" "Sam's orders to keep an eye out and to eventually help your vamps out when necessary." "That's nice let me help you guys out and show you the way around." "That's nice then you can show me which guys I could mess with and which to avoid. Ah, the joy of a new school full of students and teachers to be victims for my pranks. And they won't even know it was me." I grinned evilly. "Oh and I skip P.E. for obvious reasons, so I have a lot of time to pull some pranks." "Don't be too mean okay?" "I'll think about it. let's go." and we walked to the office. I saw a few guys eying me and Bella, at the desk sat a nice looking lady. I think she was in her mid-forties. Jared spoke up. "Hello miss... Heart. We are Jared, Paul and Sahira, we are new here." When the woman looked up her mouth fell open. It was funny to see. I could almost see her thinking _oh my god these boys look so hot and the girl too. sadly I could be their mother but I don't care I wonder if the girl is like me a bi or even better lesbian. Oh they look almost as wonderful as the Cullen's I swear to god this is the best spot the school has given me. _and more thoughts like that. I flashed a smile and nudged Paul. I told him my thoughts and we laughed quite hard. We got our schedules and left the building still laughing. Bella led us back to the Cullen's who strangely enough hadn't really moved towards the school.

Edward was smiling. "You were quite close with your thoughts. She thought you were at least as 'beautiful' as we are. and with us she only thought that of Jasper, Emmett and me. I'll have to warn you not to take Bella with you in this pranking the entire school plan of yours." Emmett's eyes lit up at the words pranking and entire school. and Jasper felt our excitement and was looking at us very strange. Emmett used sign language and asked me if he could help with the pranks. "of course you can. I mean someone has to be blamed." I grinned jokingly. Then the bell rang. My first lesson was English. with Bella, Edward, Rosalie and Paul. Paul and I gave our papers to the teacher. When class started Paul and I had to introduce ourselves. Paul told the class I was deaf and that's why he introduced me too. The teacher asked me if I was able to follow the class without having to hear his voice. I explained I could if he spoke clearly because I could read lips and I had always someone to ask things in sign language. I sat next to a girl named Lauren Mallory.

Soon enough it was lunch time I could understand why Bella didn't like that Mallory girl. At the end of Spanish class she was a total bitch and she talked all bullshit like she was a future mrs. Cullen and she 'warned' me I should not try and steal her men from her. I burst out laughing. and 'told' her she shouldn't be scared of me but of Alice and Rosalie. and Bella too of course. When she didn't understand what I said she called me a freak and said to the entire class I was a freak because of my mother who supposedly was a drinking whore and she got punished by having me. The words hurt me so much I ran out of class. Paul followed me. at the ladies room I finally stopped. and didn't come out. Paul banged the door but I didn't answer. Then someone walked in it were Alice and Bella. They knelt down beside me. "Sara what happened? what did Lauren say to you?" I didn't answer I just hugged one of them. the person I hugged was hesitant to hug me back. I didn't care I kept crying. _how could she say such things? it's just like elemental school again. Why do people keep hurting me like this? the worst thing is half of it is true. _When I was done crying my eyes were red and puffy. Now all that was left was hurt and anger. They helped me to re-do my make up and hair and I was feeling slightly better. When I walked out I was immediately caught in a hug by Jared and Paul. Edward looked at me a bit sad and with pity. Jasper looked like he would cry if he could so i tried to calm down more. he shot me a grateful look. Alice hugged him and he scrunched his nose slightly. _So it was her who I hugged._


	5. Chapter 5 a new way to kill

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**Chapter 5 A new way to train  
**

*** is written note's*  
**

**Story start **

**Sara PoV**

During lunch Paul and Jared tried to cheer me up, but I couldn't be happy thinking about my mother. _I wish I knew where she was **if **she is still alive. Why did she have to leave? I want to know more about her but Sam doesn't tell me much about her. I am gonna tell him tonight to tell me the truth just to give my heart some peace. _I didn't eat very much even though I needed it being a wolf. I taught the Cullen's a few hand signs. I took a deep breath and faked a smile when the bell rang. It was time for art class. I had this double hour with Alice, Jasper, Bella and sadly enough also with Lauren as I found out later. this would be fun I think.

The teacher let me introduce myself and I sat down next to Jasper. "Class today I want you to draw about something you dreamed about. when you're done you may represent it in front of the class. you are allowed to use whatever you want." I stiffened at the representation part. _Fuck I can't do this one not if I want to keep my body in one piece not just talking about your secret Edward. once I have paper and pencils I start to draw I can't stop before I'm done. I can't lie either. _Suddenly Bella put a paper on the table in front of me with coloring pencils. I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed a random color and started to draw the dream from last night. I could only think _I'm sorry Sam, Edward. _Alice couldn't see my plan so she couldn't help me maybe Jasper could help me. I started to send waves of helplessness and fear towards him. I couldn't see his reaction because I was too focused on my drawing. It was like I as in a trance. Suddenly a pair of pale cool hands grabbed my wrists I twisted myself free. _I have to finish my drawing I have to finish it. _was what I thought. The only way to stop me was impossible with so many witnesses. Then I was finally done. I snapped out of my daze. I looked at the image and was horrified to see my drawing in the hands of... Lauren.

She had to pick up the drawings that were done. She didn't pick up the second paper which was good because now I had the drawing with the four leeches and Esme missing in my hands. I wrote something on the back and gave it to Jasper. I got Bella's attention and explained my situation. She was as horrified as I was and the worst thing was to come. Lauren looked at my drawing which she kept on top and she started to recognize the Cullen's on it. Bella wrote a note and gave it to Alice she shrieked and went to talk to Lauren. My fear kept growing until Jasper send some calming waves my way. I looked at him and he signed Alice had taken care of the situation. I sent him a grateful small smile and stared out of the window _what are you planning Victoria. It almost seems like you're recruiting people to make an army. _Two minutes later someone knocked on the door. It was Edward. _Edward we're talking about this after school remember? _He nodded and signed one word "sun" _okay see you later. _I signed Bella why Edward was here. then it was time for P.E. without the vamps. it was boring. so I pulled a prank. I put neon pink hair dye in the shampoo of Lauren and Jessica another girl who laughed when Lauren called me freak. Then I switched their clothes with that of two boys. I was back at the sideline cheering for Paul and Jared who were together in a team playing football.

This was my routine for the next few weeks. Almost no attacks from Victoria but Bella was starting to miss clothes and the scent was Riley's. I explained to the family what I found out. they were grateful for sharing this important news. Jasper shared my thoughts of an army being created. One encounter with Victoria started almost a fight between Emmett Cullen and Paul.  
Today it was my turn again to run patrol. My excuse for school was my mother visiting us. I smelled a scent that ran across the Cullen's area and parts of our area. I followed it and it went inside their house. I grew normal wolf size so I could fit and walked in. Following it completely I ended up on the third floor there I smelled Bella's scent. I opened the door with my nose and saw a huge mess. When I walked inside the room. I could see what happened. the person who did this was looking for clothes. for scent samples. I was pretty tired and fell asleep where I was. I stayed in wolf form.

I woke up to the sound of someone growling several hours later. I looked up and saw Jasper in a defensive stance in front of Carlisle and the others. I forgot I sleep walk sometimes. I looked at the room I ended up in. I lied on a bed with Carlisle's and Esme's scents. I looked still groggily at the vamps. _uh... Hi?_ I stood up and walked past them brushing past Carlisle's legs and I went downstairs phasing back while I did so. stretching my limbs too. When I was downstairs Emmett stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder he had paper and pencil with him. "Sara why are you here?" Jasper asked in a kind of commanding tone. I wrote down *I was running patrol and I followed a scent all the way to Edward's room. I fell asleep and probably sleepwalked to Carlisle's room.* "Did you recognize the scent?" I shook my head sadly *No but, I did notice that Bella's clothes were all around the room I think he was looking for scent samples.* They were slightly impressed with my deduction skills. I yawned *Jasper could I speak with you?* He nodded and the others left. *You have a lot of fighting experiences like soldiers do haven't you?* "Yes. why?" *I was thinking that to prepare for whatever is coming would you be able to train your family and the pack together? Sure some might say they don't need 'emo-kid' to train but we could use some help. we only train on each other. that way we would be able to help you protect the family and Alice.* "If the family is alright with it, I will help you. did you ask the pack what they thought about it?" *No, wait a sec.* I went outside and phased.

"_Who are in wolf form?"_ Sa

"_Collin and Brady Who are you?-Br_

_"Did you just phase for the first time?-Sa_

_"I think how come you are in my head"- Br and C at the same time_

_"I'll come to you wait there I'll explain everything."_

_"Sara I'm with them already-J_

_"Ah Jake I need you and Sam both in wolf form"-Sa_

_"I'm listening Sara something wrong?-S_

_" No. did Quil phase too?"-Sa_

_"Yes"-S_

_"Could all except Sam and Jakob phase back to human-form please?-Sa_

A few voices left the pack channel unitl we were left.

_"Sam, Jakob I want to ask you what you would think of someone special training us? he has a lot of experience.-Sa_

_"Who is it Sara?"-J_

_" please don't be mad." _I replayed my patrol and my talk with Jasper.

_"Sara I think it's a great idea. Well done-J_

_"Sam what do you think?-Sa_

_"I agree at least then we have a chance to learn how to kill a leech properly.-S_

_"So we agree?"_

_"Yes but tell them I'm coming with Jake and Jared to figure out when and where."-S_

_"Will I'm happy for you having both of your friends with you in the secret." Sa_

_"Thanks Sara I feel the same."-J_

_"I'll go now. bye"-Sa_

I phased back and told Jasper, after he got over the surprise I didn't ruin my clothes what the Alpha and future Alpha thought of my plan. The family returned when I phased in a wolf. They agreed they could use the extra wanted to see the pack tonight at the same clearing they met me to see what we've got. I walked slowly away in pain because I was leaving my imprint. Jasper felt my pain and he went down. nothing hurts more then an imprinter leaving his imprint. _Sorry Jasper.__  
_


	6. Chapter 6 A small puppy

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I will follow the book-line a bit, but I will change it to suit my idea's**

**Oh the characters might be OOC but that is just how they are in my story**

**Chapter 6 a small puppy  
**

Jasper PoV

When Sahira left us, a tsunami like wave of pain and sadness came to me. It was crushing me. I sank down on my knees. Alice ran over to me. "Jasper, What's wrong? Are you okay?" I couldn't take it anymore. I looked up at her and she hugged me sending me her love and worry. _Sahira was feeling so much pain I wonder why... _Edward replied to me. "this kind of pain is what the pack feels when they leave their imprint. They always want to be close to their imprint to be able to make them happy." _I understand now, it's much like us not being able to leave our soul mates alone isn't it? _"Yes in that case we have much more in common than you would think." After a while I calmed down a bit. I stood up and we went back inside. Edward walked over to me. "She said she was sorry for you having to share her pain." _Why doesn't that surprise me. she is really something else isn't she? _Edward agreed "She is even willingly taking the pain to keep Esme and Carlisle together to keep them happy. She doesn't want to be the reason for their break up. But when she patrols she takes this area too. To make sure we all are alright." This did surprise me. "Since when does she do that?" He chuckled "You can guess." "I've never noticed her. How does she do that?" I was always so alert at things especially since we came back. "Did you notice her scent?" Now I think of it. she doesn't stink like the others, she is more of a mixture between orange blossom and dessert roses. "Wow." was all I could say. Then Carlisle came to me. Jasper, you all right? that must have been quite a lot for you being taken down. "I'm fine Carlisle but thanks for asking anyway." "Could you tell us what happened?" He looked at me worried. I didn't want to make him feel guilty for bringing so much pain upon Sahira. I didn't want to lie either. "If I tell you, promise you won't feel guilty." It made him wonder why he would feel guilty. "I promise." I took a deep breath and sent all the pain I felt towards the family. They sank down too. Then I send calm again. once they stood again, everyone was comforting each other. Emmett asked "What was that?" "This kind of pain is what the wolves feel when they leave their imprint alone." "and this was from only one wolf?" Esme asked. "Yes Edward told me the imprint wants to be as close as possible so they will be able to make their imprint happy."

Alice had a vision. She gasped. I held her close and sent calm to her. "Darling, what do you see?" She spoke in a daze. "I saw Victoria going south. She is looking for someone. She's in...Mexico." My eyes widened as realization hit me. "She's looking for Maria." The others gasped. They didn't know the smallest details of my story but still knew what kind of demon Maria is. "I need to call someone we might need." It was time to call my brother Peter. It's been a while. He probably knew a bit more.

P=Peter J= Jasper.

"Hello Major, Finally decided to call?"-Pe

"Hello Peter, I take it you know why I'm calling?"-J

"Yep, as soon as I found out something was going on, Char packed some clothes and we're on our way now."-Pe

"Good, I could use some help. When are you arriving?"-J

"We're taking all short cuts so probably tomorrow night."-Pe

"All right See you tomorrow. Peter tell Char I said hi."-J

"I will Major, see you tomorrow."-Pe

When I put my phone back in my pocket. Edward growled lowly. Protectiveness flowing over me. "You ask help to human drinkers? what about Bella? if we already have to struggle to keep us from biting her, What about them?" I sighed _Edward, you can trust Peter and Charlotte they have better control than I do._ He was so stubborn. "Still I think it's not such a good idea.I know you trust them Jazz, but I'm just worried about Bella. I don't want to lose her." _Edward, you know what, I'll tell them to hunt somewhere far from here or to hunt animals okay?_ he smiled "All right, thanks Jasper."

**Sara PoV in wolf form the next day**

"Sam I'm gonna help in the fight if you like it or not." Sam was trying to convince me to stay with the newbies near La push. I wasn't allowed to fight. "Sara please, I don't want to argue anymore. I just want to be sure that you're safe." "I don't care, you know why I want to fight. I would rather die and know my imprint is safe then be alive knowing I could have probably saved him." "I know and I promise I'll keep him safe but I still don't want you to fight." "Ugh fine but I'm coming to every training." "Not necessary you stay here in wolf form and you'll see how to fight." "I need the practice Sam what if a leech breaks away from the group?" "Sara, you stay here and that's an order."oh. my. GOD! he did not use what I think he used... Fuck he DID use the Alpha voice! "No Sam I'm not staying here doing nothing." I got up and turned away from him. I took a step _you are not my Alpha anymore. _I said angrily. Sam's reply broke my heart: _Then you are not my sister anymore._ I still ran away. but the big bad wolf, was now, a small, heartbroken puppy. I ran straight home, grabbed some clothes in a backpack. put it on my back and phased outside again. then I ran past the line, past the Cullen's house. When I passed by the front door, I heard someone following me. He grabbed my tail and made me stop. It was Edward. I growled at him and he let go. "Sara don't run. Please." I turned around a single tear rolling down my furry cheek. "what happened?" _My brother doesn't want me anymore. He kicked me out. Just because I managed to ignore an Alpha order. _his eyes widened. "You did what?" I replayed the fight in my mind. "Oh Sara that's awful." Suddenly a wolf howled. _They are looking for me. but I don't want to go there. I don't belong there anymore. _"You could always stay with us. I'm sure the others won't mind."_ I don't want to intrude on your not-really-existing privacy. _But you're not. _Fine but only if all of you agree to let me stay and only for one night. _He smirked "you won't regret it."

I grew smaller and followed Edward inside the house. "Could everyone come to the living room please?" All of them came. Even Bella but she was a little slower. "Hey Sara, how are you?" I looked a bit sad at her, my eyes full of tears. I blinked them away. Bella tried to walk over to me. Edward stopped her. "Love I don't think it's such a good idea. Sara is not well, and I don't know how well her control is. _Edward I'm not a cub anymore I've been a wolf longer than Sam.__ Bella trusts me enough that I will not hurt her that kind of trust strengthens my control even more. _"Fine but be careful." She nodded and knelled down next to me to hug me. "Sahira why are you here?" Esme asked. I replied "I've become family-less. Sam doesn't want me as his sister anymore. Eddie stopped me when I ran past your house saying I could stay here. I said only if all of you agree and for only one night." "Why don't we vote. everyone agreeing for letting Sara stay puts their hand in the air." Bella, Carlisle and Esme did it right away. Edward followed their example. Emmett asked if I wanted to do the bet now. "Yes I will." "Then I say yes." Alice was thinking. "For one night I think it's fine. but Sara why did Sam order you to stay in La Push?" "He doesn't want me to be at the fight. Not even at the training." "That he doesn't want you at the fight I can understand that." Carlisle said. "Let me tell you this if your mate was going to the fight, and you were forbidden to go how would you feel?" _Maybe__ now__ they will understand that I would rather die knowing my imprint is safe, than be alive knowing I could have saved him had I been at the battlegrounds._I sighed sadly. My eyes started to drop close when I felt lethargy and peacefulness wash over me. I turned my head to look at Jasper growling softly. "You didn't vote yet." "I say yes." He sent more lethargy and peacefulness my way, I started to yawn. "Well I say no." Rosalie said. _Then I'll leave now. _I got up shaking all of the tiredness out of me. Jasper was amazed how easy I could do that. Edward tried to stop me. _Edward you know the deal. "_Where will you go?" _I don't know yet I'll figure something out._ "Rose why don't you want her to stay?" "I don't trust her kind very well. for all we know she could be lying." "I did not feel anything to indicate that she was." "Umm... guys she's gone."

Suddenly there was growling to be heard outside. The family went outside. they saw Sara and Sam circling each other. At a moment Sam attacked first. He went immediately for Sara's throat. Before he could reach her Jacob and Paul stood between them.

S=Sam, Sa= Sara, and so on.

_Guys get out of my way.-S_

_No, Sam I won't you just tried to kill a pack member. Even though you are the Alpha I can't allow that.-J_

_I wasn't going to kill you Sara I was just going to take you down.-S_

_Sam how could you do this. I'm your fucking sister. I'm a wolf for longer than you are.-Sa  
_

the wolves who didn't know yet gasped.

_You didn't tell them! You broke every fucking promise we made before I left.-Sa  
_

_Sara I-!-S_

_Spare me your lame excuses Sam. I fucking hate you.-Sa _

Sam turned towards Carlisle.

_This is your fault Leech. Ever since she imprinted on you, she turned her back more and more to me.-S _This made me growl from anger. I was so angry I wanted to kill something.

_Sam stop blaming this on others. It's your own fault.-Sa_

_Yeah right, just like it would be my fault you're my adoptive sister.-S_

_You both stop this now. Sam you should have kept your promises and Sara calm the fuck down.-P_

"Paul is right. you both should calm down and just talk to each other." Edward said. I calmed down enough to be able to phase back to human form. "Now if Sam wants to talk he has to phase back too." Sam did "Sara let's go for a walk okay?" "I nodded. When we walked through the forest, Sam apologized for attacking me. However he did not apologize for saying he didn't want me as a sister anymore. "Sara, I said that because I was angry that you could ignore an Alpha order so easily I was scared that if you would leave the pack with such ease, the entire pack would fall apart." "Sam, that is still no reason to stop calling me sister." "I know and I'm sorry could you ever forgive me?" "Umm... not immediately. I need some time and you have to stop calling the Cullen's bloodsuckers or leeches. And you have to tell me why you called me your adoptive sister." "That locket you got holds a picture from your real parents and your family. The Cullen's found you first during a forest fire. They couldn't take care of you because Jasper was a bit too new and Alice too. Carlisle gave you to Billy Black. and Billy gave you to my mother." "And everyone knows except for me?" "Yes I'm sorry I know we should have told you, but when we wanted to you phased and you were the first and a female and all those new things made it we forgot." "I understand, but I don't like it. I don't want those kind of secret's anymore, Sam." We returned to the Cullen's joking around. The pack was happy I was back. I took my bag and wrote a note gave it to Carlisle.

It read: Thank you for saving me all those years ago.


	7. Chapter 7 Jasper's wolfclub

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I'm not sure if this is how being in heat works for wolves,**

** but I just used what I thought was right**

**hope you like it.  
**

**Chapter 7 Jasper gains a fan-club**  
**  


* * *

**

**Carlisle PoV**

I read the note Sahira gave me with surprise. _So Sahira IS that girl we saved. I recognized her from somewhere. Wow she DID grow up beautiful. she didn't even have a scar._ Edward raised an eyebrow. _Do you remember that forest fire? and that family caught in it?_ "Yes. Why?" _That little girl that was the only one surviving. That girl was Sahira._ The other eyebrow went up too. "You mean that girl that was left with us by her own mother, the one that didn't want to leave you? Then you're right she did grow up beautiful." The others were watching us with wary looks. I explained them what I told Edward. "Wow what an coincidence that she found you guys again." Bella said. We prepared to meet the wolves again at the baseball field. Even Bella was coming despite being tired.

That night we met the wolves again to see what they could do. Jasper explained we were going to use Emmett seeing his fighting style was almost exactly the same as the style of a newborn. Sahira went first. She let Emmett approach her fast but right before he could touch her she jumped out of the way. then she transformed into a wolf on two legs and her front legs had become arms. she let Emmet approach again and again always ending the same way until she was gone. Suddenly she jumped out of a tree with a round house kick, making Emmett fall. when he fell, she went right after him, transformed back in full wolf, and pinned him down. then she sniffed his neck ending the fight. She said something in his ear and walked over. She lied down between Jasper and me. "You did well." Jasper said. She turned her head to look at him and she said "Emmett trusts too much on his strength and instinct. He uses too little strategy. If he could learn more on that part, then you'll have a great fighter on your side." Jasper was surprised that Sara could see this kind of things with out any experience. After a few other wolves went, we took a little pause for the pack. Edward took Bella home. This Saturday we would start training.

I left to go to the hospital. It was an easy day today. A few hours later there was a phone call from Esme. "Carlisle You need to come to the treaty line something happened to Sara and it's bad." I called Dr. Gerandy. I explained there was a family emergency and I simply had to go. He would fill in for me for today, but I would have to take tomorrow night. I told him that's fine and I left. I was hoping there was no police in my way because I was driving faster then I was allowed. At the treaty line I took my Doctor's bag and went to Edward and Sam who were waiting for me. Edward explained. "Sam will lead us to Sara and Paul and Jakob will guard us while we treat Sara." I nodded in understanding and we ran the entire way. Sara was at another clearing lying next to Jakob Black. She was half in human form half in wolf form and screaming in pain. "What happened?" "Sara and Paul were patrolling the northern borderline and they found a trail. Sara decided to follow it and it ended up to be a trap two vampires were waiting for her and she fought them. One of them is dead but he managed to bite her in her shoulder." Edward translated for me. I found out there wasn't enough venom in the bite wound to change her. "She broke a few ribs too." I sucked the venom out and wrapped her up in bandages. "She'll be in pain for a few days but she'll heal quickly." Sam phased and put on some shorts. He gave me a hand. "Thank you for helping us. I know we haven't been exactly on friendly terms but still I'm very grateful for you helping my sister." Sara was whispering a name. M-M..Ma...Mari...Maria..I..Need...to warn...Major...Whitlock. She whispered. Edward frowned.

Then he ran home. I went back to my car. When I was home Sam and Jared were outside with three new wolves. Jasper was telling them his story. They were a bit taken back but understanding when he showed them his scars. They looked happy for him when he told them the part about him meeting Alice and finding this family. "They understand the danger of the fight now much better. They are more determined to help us and win the fight. Sam seems to have decided something else too but I can't put my finger on it. He seems to block me from his thoughts." "I wonder if it has to do with Sahira." Edward chuckled "They reacted the same as Bella did when Jasper told her his story. Especially at the part of him meeting Alice. It seems Jasper starts having a wolfish fan club. The youngest wolves are deeply in awe of him." Sam bark laughed. The youngest wolves tackled Jasper and licked his face and nibbling playfully." Emmett watched with envy "I want to play too." Jasper got up and the wolves too and they glanced at each other with an evil smile. "Get him boys." all three of the wolves went out of nothing in top speed after Emmett who squealed like Ed- uhm I mean like a girl before running away. Edward glanced at me "You were meaning that I squeal like a girl. Jasper mocked him "but Edwina you do squeal like the girl you are sometimes." Edward growled and attacked him. Emmett ran by but he was tackled by the biggest of the three wolves. Then they all pinned him and licked him. One of them sneezed in his face. That stopped Jasper and Edward and we all burst out laughing. Except for Emmett of course. He tried to get up and they let him. He went inside grumbling something about a big prank and revenge. I hope he cools down a bit.

On Wednesday there was a desperate knock on the door. Esme opened it, and in ran a certain white wolf. She hid under the kitchen table. I walked over and knelt down to look at her. "What's wrong Sahira? Why are you hiding?" "It's that time of the year again." "What time?" I wondered "Well twice a year the pack has a certain time where the male members try to..." I knew what she meant. "You mean the pack went in heat?" "Yes." Somehow the thought of one of the other wolves trying to 'make love' with Sara angered me a bit. "The ones who imprinted don't have it as strong as those who didn't but that are only three out of twelve man. so Leah and I try to hide and stay away from them as much as possible. Because when they find us and they try to have sex with one of us and we try to fight them off, they will force themselves on us." She was so terrified of being hurt by a pack-brother, she was shaking. "How long does this take?" "three days." I opened my arms for her. She walked into them cautiously. I hugged her and I picked her up. She was as small as a dog.

"Could everyone come in the dinning room please?" I said in normal volume. I put Sara down in a chair and the family entered the room too. "You want to tell them?" She shook her head no. I explained the others what was going on then I asked if they were alright with Sara staying until Saturday. Emmett and Jasper were fine with it and Esme and Bella too. Edward was worried for Bella's safety. "Carlisle are you sure it's such a good idea to keep Sara here?" _Why not my son?_ "Well, because Alice won't have any visions with her around." Alice interrupted "Edward I do have visions with Sara around they are just not as clear as when no wolf is around. I say it's okay for Sara to hide here." Sara barked happily and Jasper said "She's grateful and sorry." Edward filled in "She's sorry that Alice can't 'see' well. and she wants to make up with her by going shopping." Alice squealed. Rosalie was at some point okay with it too. "Then it's decided. Sara you're welcome to be our guest." I could almost literally see stars in her eyes. "Thank you for letting me stay, but I have to warn you I might try to follow you everywhere in and around the house Doc C. oh and I'll stay in wolf form most of the time so it's easier to escape them." Edward translated for her. "Ah first Sahira call me Carlisle, we're friends after all. Second that's okay as long it's around the house and not in the hospital too. "I'll call you Carlisle, if you'll call me Sara."

**Sara PoV **

I sensed someone coming and their footsteps were not as heavy as those from a human. Knowing all of the Cullen's were inside the house I started growling. I laid my ears in my neck and my tail stood a bit up. Carlisle asked "What's wrong Sara?" _I sense someone inhuman and not a wolf coming. Knowing the family is all inside, I don't exactly trust whoever it is and I tried to warn you of this._ Edward translated for me. I crawled towards the door. and I took a sniff. It burned my nose terribly. my eyes widened._ It's a leech. A red eyes. two of them._ Jasper said "It's okay they are friends of me." I cocked my head in a curious way. _You sure? _"Yes they are here to help us they are from my time." _Then they must be.. Peter and Charlotte?_ Yes you're right it's them." _Could I meet them? _"If they are okay with it too." Esme opened the door but no one walked in. "Peter come in and meet a friend of us." "Fine but send that wolf away first." The Cullen's laughed. I bark laughed. "Peter, it's okay. The friend I talked about is the wolf." Then a vamp walked in. He had silver blond hair and had scars like Jasper's but less. Then a female walked in cautiously. She had white-blond hair and was just a little bit taller than Alice. She wore the same scars. The female stood next to the male. "Now who is this friend of yours." I stalked behind him and barked very loud. He jumped only a little. Emmett and I laughed. He pouted and sat down on the couch with his arms crossed like a child who's videogame got taken away. This made me laugh so loud I didn't block the other wolves anymore.._.Shit They are coming here._ I rubbed myself innocently against Peter and Emmett. Then I ran. Paul and Seth came. My scent made them crazy and they humped the both men's legs until they finally realized that the one they humped was not me. I was hidden well in a tree not that far away in human form until the both wolves left. Until I knew it was safe I stayed there.

When I came back in the house the both men sat as if they saw a vampire become human again. The girls were between laughing and being disgusted. _I'm sorry I simply had to think of a way to distract them. I'll leave if you want. _I thought sadly. Edward translated and Esme hugged me. "Oh Sara you don't have to leave but you should not use us as a distraction anymore. This was bad enough for an entire existence could you promise me that you won't do it anymore?" _I *big yawn* promise. _I was dead on my feet. I fell asleep right where I a few hours I woke up on a couch. My stomach started grumbling by the smell of *sniff* is that... Lasagna? I went downstairs in human form straight to the kitchen. I saw Esme cooking with Bella and Rosalie. "oh hey Sara are you hungry?" Bella signed. I nodded. "Well we are almost done with the Lasagna. Why don't you set up for two." I did and Esme said where to find the things. "Bella you should take some first, because I eat four times more then you do." someone entered the room they clapped a hand on my shoulder making me jump from surprise. I turned around and signed that Peter was an idiotic fucker, because I couldn't have sensed him coming anyway. This making it unfair for him to approach me from behind. "Sorry ma'am I didn't know ya were deaf in human-form." he signed. I signed "Just never do it again." "Then let's start over. My name is Peter Whitlock and that sexy wifey of mine is Charlotte." "Pleasure to meet you Peter and Charlotte. My name is Sahira Uley but friends call me Sara." He took my hand and he kissed the back of it. "Sara dinner is ready." At that my stomach roared from hunger. The vamps and Bella laughed when Emmett and Jasper came downstairs in panic. "Who roared so loud where is he." I was deeply embarrassed. Bella had taken some Lasagna on the plate. I ate what was left. then I went to my backpack took a pencil and my sketchbook and drew the Cullen family. When I was done I gave it to Esme. "Sara this is beautiful." Then I drew each of the vamps apart. I phased and delivered each drawing to the right vamps. at last I drew a drawing with Bella and Edward and that one I gave to Bella. They were all amazed I could draw so beautiful. Rosalie especially she asked me how I did it and I showed her. Then she taught me things about cars and she told me her story. I was sad for her when she told me the part about Royce. I hugged her. we became friends after that.


	8. Chapter 8 sara's stay extended

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**When you like this story please review me and tell me what you like about it.**

**When you don't like this story or a certain chapter tell me what to do better**

**Chapter 8 Sara's stay extended****  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sara PoV**

Today school was boring except for the fact Lauren and Jessica had bright pink hair. Emmett and I did a high-five during lunch. I took pictures for blackmail for later. I noticed some teachers had learned a few basic hand signs which made class a little easier. My favorite classes were art class together with science. Everyone admired my projects. I was always very proud of my paintings, drawings etc. They always made me happy to see others liking them too. Jasper 'said' once the easiest class for him was art class. The only negative feelings were jealousy. We had a project with art and English combined. we had to make an illustrated story. The text we had to write during English and the illustrations we had to make during art class. this project was to be done in pairs but our class had an odd number so I was allowed to work together with Alice and Jasper because they both knew sign language. We had decided to write a forbidden love, story. Those kind of story's were the most beautiful kind. "Sara do you want to go shopping today?" Alice 'asked' during Lunch I nodded and I went to my locker to get the books for science, French, music and maths. I can hear you think _A deaf girl taking music class?_ Yes I take music class because I AM able to read the notes. Edward even taught me a few easy songs on the piano!

Anyway when I reached my locker and switched my books I was surrounded by several girls. It was Lauren and a few other bitchy girls. When I turned around to face them they pushed me against the lockers they could because I didn't suspect anything. "Listen bitch I know you were the one ruining my hair and you'll pay for that and for trying to steal my man (Paul). Then one of them gave her a bat made from iron. My eyes widened when I saw it. Lauren swung the bat at me hitting me in my stomach. I went down because I couldn't breath. Then two of her companions lifted me up by my hair Then Lauren swung the bat again this time hitting my chest. then the following targets were my shoulders and my back. at last she swung it at my head. then all went black...

**Edward's PoV. **

When I was in math class I had the feeling something was wrong. I decided to check up with the family through their thoughts.

_Oh I wish I could see what to buy this afternoon now it will be a surprise and I hate surprises.- Alice_ I smiled at that one. Sara was in for a surprise too.

_I wonder what Sara would like to do after graduation. I bet she would be a great artist. I wish classes like that were all day long it makes school so easy for me.-Jasper_ I was happy to hear that. He deserves that kind of day.

_I want to see if Sara is up for a bet again. EEWW! chocolate is NOT a vampire's best friend.- Emmett _I chuckled too low for humans to hear well except for Bella. She looked at me questioningly. I tapped my temple and she went on without questions.

_Maybe they'd let me shop with them I found this cute set of lingerie I just know Emmett will like on me. I wonder why Sara isn't here yet. I know she loves to do experiments-Rosalie _I cringed at the first parts of Rosalie's thoughts then I frowned at the last parts. Rosalie was right, Sara loved science as much as drawing.

I went to search Sara's thoughts. All I found was a weak _Someone please! Help me! Then silence. _I excused myself with a note for Bella and I left to find Sara. Ah there she was she lied on the floor with an iron baseball bat next to her and a few girls around her kicking her and hitting her and pulling her hair. I stepped their way when I recognized Lauren Mallory. My eyes went black at what they were doing. When one of the bitches saw me she warned Lauren. The bitch turned around and acted all innocent. " Edward hey, w-what are you doing here?" "What did you do to Sara?" my anger flared up. "N-nothing." _Edward why are you so angry.-Jasper _the bell rang. Jasper was near me and the girls were gone. When he saw what happened he projected worry. "Edward you need to take her to Carlisle, I have the feeling she is healing too fast." I just nodded. "She will be fine." He said when he felt my worry and guilt. "It's not your fault." "Yes it is I should have checked up on her first. instead of you and the others." I said while picking Sara up carefully and jogging to my car. Sara moaned in pain. We were lucky she isn't bleeding. "I'll explain the others what happened, and we'll take Bella with us. Everything will be fine. You'll see." Jasper reassured me sending a little calm my way and he left. I laid Sara down on the backseat of my car and I called Carlisle.

"Edward what happened? how is she?"-C I wondered if he started to feel the pull of imprinting too.

"It's bad she has certainly broken quite a few bones."-E I heard him curse like a sailor under his breath. Carlisle NEVER cursed. NEVER.

"I call Esme to prepare my office. drive carefully and keep her awake, and call Sam. see you soon."-C

I did as told and Sam said he would come with Jared and Quil. He wasn't too happy but he understood why I checked with my family first. When I arrived home Carlisle was waiting for me. When I stopped the car he ran over, almost ripped the door open and carried Sara inside the house. Yep he definitely feels the pull of imprinting. "Edward what happened? why is Carlisle acting soo..?" "Not like him?" I finished for Esme. "Well, yes." She said. "I think Carlisle is starting to feel the pull of being an imprint too." was my explanation. "Oh. that could come out in a problem. I think." Esme spoke sadly. "Don't worry mom I'm sure Sara won't let it go that far." was my reply while hugging her. "Now tell me what happened with Sara. I did and when I was done we were waiting in silence only hearing Sara's occasional scream from pain. with each scream we cringed. Soon the others came home too. Alice was sobbing in Jasper's arms thinking it was all her fault because she couldn't see what happened. Suddenly Sara fell silent. Carlisle came downstairs. He looked drained. "She will survive, though I had to break a few bones again because they were healing wrong and she can't go to school for quite a while. She is asleep now but I have to drug her once in two hours to keep her peaceful enough to get some rest." He explained us with a sad look on his face. "You have to warn your father, Bella. She nodded and buried her face in my chest again. I rubbed soothing circles on her back. After a while she got up from my lap and called Charlie.

"Dad you have to come to the Cullen's something terrible happened.-B

"Sweetie are you alright?"-Ch

"Dad I'm fine it's not me. you should come as the chief not as my father now."-B

"I'm on my way. see you in ten."-Ch

Sam arrived at the same time as Charlie did. "Can I see her?" was Sam's first question. Carlisle nodded and Esme showed him the way. Charlie was wondering who Sam was talking about. "All right can someone explain what is going on here? Why did I have to come in chief mode?" "Dad maybe you should sit down for this one it's a long story. Bella started by explaining about Sara coming to forks high and she went on about Lauren bullying her a lot so Sara pranked her a little and then it was my turn. When we were done Charlie wondered why we didn't take Sara to the hospital instead of here. He asked us this too. We weren't sure about the answer but luckily Sara started to scream again and Charlie was worried if she would be fine. He forgot his question. Then he asked if he could see her. Carlisle went first to drug her again and then when she fell silent again, Charlie went to see her with Carlisle. When he came back he was sad that people could do such things to a girl with her 'condition'. Peter and Charlotte came home from their hunt and they were surprised to see a cop in sitting on the couch.

"Jasper, brother, did you drive too fast or something?" Peter joked until he saw the worried and sad looks on our faces. "Okay, what happened." Charlotte asked. Jasper told them and Charlotte asked if they could see her. Of course she's in my office." Carlisle said. He kept glancing towards the stairs with a tinge of hope in his eyes. As if he was hoping that Sara would come downstairs as if nothing happened. I wished that would happen too. Jasper was concentrating on something. I saw in his mind he was picking Sara's feelings up which she felt when being drugged and kept sending the same feelings back. Then I checked Sara's mind. She was reliving the incident from this morning. I helped Charlie a little by telling him what I saw happening. Charlie left promising he would take care of the rest. I 'heard' Sara waking up again. Jasper relaxed a little meaning Sara was in less pain. Peter was still up there and Sam too. Sam came downstairs. He asked Carlisle how long she was to stay in bed. "If she stays conscious for the next two hours and her pain lessens, then she has to stay in bed for a week. if she falls unconscious again it will be two weeks." Sam sighed. "When can she come home?" Jared asked. "If all goes well she'll be able to travel in two days."

That night Sara was finally asleep on her own. She mumbled a little in her sleep. When I walked up to my room I saw Emmett and Jasper on her door listening to what she was saying. Apparently it was funny so I decided to listen too. "Daddy I don't want to play with mommy she scares me." "NO I don't want to wear that dress it's itchy." "I hate you mommy" "Daddy don't leave me!" "Wake up, wake up. DADDY!" "I know you're listening in boys." That last one was clearer so she must be awake now. Then she fell asleep and cried softly. "D-daddy I miss you." "I hate Vicky and Maria." Emmett walked in. He spoke softly "Sara why do you hate them?" Surprisingly she could hear him. Oh I see she uses wolf ears when asleep. "I hate what Maria did to Jasper. and Peter and Char too of course." "Okay but why do you hate Victoria too?" "She stole Riley from me." Then Emmett thought of something mischievous. "Sara when you wake up you have to make a bet with Emmett again." "Sure Emmett why not" She had her eyes opened without being noticed.

**Sara PoV**

"What was that dream about Sara?" "I was picnicking with my parents and somehow there was a huge forest fire going on. I was only three years old and my father saved my mother then he came back for me. When he had picked me up we ran to safety. Suddenly a burning branch fell down making my father fall over it. He curled himself around me to protect me. When the danger of the branch was gone, he gave me a locket with a family-picture in it, pushed me away from him telling me to run away and not to worry about him. Then another branch fell on his chest. I ran then I fell over something and then I don't remember anything anymore from there to meeting Sam's family. I told them. "All I remember after that is my mother trying to take the locket from me. Then she walked away from me. Not wanting me." Emmett gave me a bear hug. "I'm sorry Sara. It must have been really terrible for you as such a small child." "Tell me, if you guys saved me, what happened then?" Alice came in. "Why don't we talk in the family room." Emmett picked me up and walked carefully downstairs. He laid me down on the couch and sat down on the love seat with Rosalie. I pulled my legs a bit up and Bella sat down next to me. Edward sat on the arm of the couch next to her. Jasper and Alice sat on a chair and Carlisle on the other. Esme was in the kitchen making something to eat for me and Bella. Alice started the story.

"Twenty years ago I had a vision. we were living somewhere in Canada back then. The vision was about a family stuck in a fire. We all went to the place in question, when a man and a woman ran out. The man ran back calling a name. the name was Sara. When he didn't return the woman was crying. saying he was going after their daughter. Rosalie went after the man. She returned within a few minutes with a crying three year old girl. The girl was you." Esme went on. " When Carlisle tried to take you to search for injuries you held a necklace which was a locket close to you muttering daddy the whole time. The woman went to you and acted as if she wanted to comfort you but in reality she tried to take the locket from you. You ran away straight towards Jasper. When the woman went after you, you hid behind him." Jasper went further "At one moment ya begged me to pick ya up. Ya hid yer face in my shoulder when I did. The woman said that the ya were a brat and that 'twas yer fault that the man was dead. Ya looked at her with tears in yer eyes. The woman took a step and ya turned away again." his accent came through a little more than usual. Then Emmett and Rose stood on either side of us. Rose was pretty angry with the woman. The woman walked away saying that we could keep ya. Ya reached out to her calling for her. She ignored ya and drove with an ambulance away. I held ya calming ya down and asleep with my gift. Then we took ya home. after a few days Edward found out yer father was part of the Quileute tribe. We brought ya to Billy black to be safe because...eh." Carlisle filled in. "What Jasper is trying to say is...you are Jasper's singer. We had to give you to Billy Black to keep you safe. We hadn't heard from you since then. That is the story of how you were saved." I felt sad now I understand my dream better. Jasper sent me some peace and lethargy and I fell asleep again. The next two days I healed properly. Then I went home again.


	9. Chapter 9 Family reunion?

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I also don't own the (parts of) lyrics I might use in the chapters from now on.**

**This chapter I used the opening line of Billionaire by Travie McCoy ft. Bruno Mars**.

**hope you like it.  
**

**Chapter 9 family reunion?**

* * *

**Sara PoV**

Today was a Saturday two weeks after the 'incident'. I was going shopping in Port Angeles with Alice and Rosalie today. They dragged Bella with them. At the mall we went to pick out dresses for the graduation party they held. They even invited me Paul and Jared because we would graduate too. Soon enough we had to sit down for Bella because she had to eat and to rest. i was reading a newspaper when I noticed a scent. my hair in my neck stood right up because it was a leech. yet it smelled familiar. I could make out a slight scent of freshly baked cookies. I looked around and spotted a figure standing in the shadow. I stood up and signed I had to do something. Then I ran towards the figure. It fled to the woods.

When I was in the woods I phased and ran faster. Suddenly I tackled the figure. She turned around half way to fight me. I tried to rip her arms off. Then she threw me off of her. When I stood up again, I recognized her. It was my mother! I howled loudly in pain. Then I spoke to her. "Mother, stop. It's me, Sahira." She hissed "I know, It's you I want to kill. You stole that locket from me and it's your fault I lost the one I loved." I looked down sadly. "I know. but why do you want that locket so bad?" "The owner of that locket gets the inheritance your father left behind. why else do you think I killed him and almost you too by starting that fire." Your father was very rich he owns a few houses in America and Europe. and he owns a lot of money, and he was a very good investor and all that stuff." My eyes widened from surprise. _I'm rich? I'M RICH! wow Wait she killed my father? the bitch I'm gonna kill her._ I attacked her with a leap. She dodged and ran "oh you should talk to the lawyer called Jenks."

I went back to the others feeling sad with my newly acquired knowledge. Bella asked what I was doing. I signed in a sad tone it wasn't important. the rest of the day went by as slow as a snail I couldn't focus on a single thing they held for me. Rosalie noticed first I was faking enthusiasm. She sat me down somewhere and signed "Sara what's wrong? you know you can trust me. Please tell me so I can help you!" she practically begged me to tell her. That was when I started to cry. I hugged her tightly. She was surprised but returned the hug and rubbed my back soothingly. Alice and Bella came and they all tried to make me tell them what happened but I didn't listen. Then Alice called someone while Bella and Rose led me to a lunchroom. After a while Alice came back and I felt the presence of a certain blond haired vamp. I stiffened a bit. _How dare they use him against me._The girls left us alone. He signed "Alice called me saying you were having a breakdown or something. Would you tell me what happened?" "I have found out something terrible today and something personal as well. both things are hard for me to deal with. Let's keep it on the past catching up with me. maybe I'll tell you later a more detailed version" I replied calming down a little. He hugged me. When we pulled back I asked him "Do you know someone called Jenks?" He nodded curious as to why something as random as this would come up. "Do you know where his office is?" I said He shook his head no "Jasper does." Then I might need Jasper's help. "I'll see you tonight I have to go now." "Wait, let me give you a lift to my home. The girls left already." I nodded my approval. He opened the door of his car for me. I nodded my thanks and stepped in. during the ride my 'reunion' with my mother repeated in my head. Carlisle touched my arm for attention. I looked at him tiredly. "are you gonna be alright?" I nodded slowly. Then I fell asleep. I woke up when someone shook me awake. it was Rosalie. She let me get out of the car and hugged me. When she pulled back she asked "Sara are you alright?" I nodded but my eyes held the truth. She led me inside. you ready to tell us now? I shook my head no. "I need to speak with the elders and Sam first." I ran home wolf style.

"Sam I need to talk to you and the elders. It's about my past and my true family." "I'll call them" he said. He knew it must be important. we would come together during dinner. I nodded in approval and went to put my clothes away. Soon it was time for dinner at the Black's. I explained what happened today during the shopping trip and what I found out. They gasped at the fact my mother killed my father with the fire. Sam scolded me for going alone again. the elders decided that if mother was around again she is to be killed. Sam decided to come with me to talk to Jasper. but first we had training.

I helped Jasper with the new wolves because they listened better to me than him. It was fun because I was ordered to fight Peter. I went into my human-wolf form which surprised him. He waited for my first strike but it never came. I just circled him long enough to make him impatient and made him charge my way. I avoided him enough to be able to 'disappear' again like when I fought Emmett. When he looked around but not above, I kicked him in the back and went right after him when he fell pinning him to the floor. "Oh baby, I don't want to disappoint you but I like to be on top better." I smacked his head 'Ow, woman don't do that." and got off of his back. "Pervert." After training I asked if I could talk to the vamps. I explained what happened and Jasper promised he would help me. We would go on Monday after school. On Sunday I did homework and some experiments.

Monday morning at school I was called to go to the principle. It was a bald man from 45 years old. He was really nice. He asked how I was coping after the 'incident' I signed I was fine because I healed well. We talked a bit more and I could go again. It was time for lunch already. I took over the missed assignments. Paul came to us with a pamphlet. It showed my locket and said the owner of this locket is very rich... _Shit if the humans read this they will be after it. luckily I didn't wear it today. but most of them must know it is mine._ Jessica and Lauren walked to me with a fake smile plastered on their faces. "Hey Sara you're looking nice today." They sat on either side of me. The Cullen's glared at them. I did too. I signed "leave I have no interest in any of your lies." Edward told them what I signed. "But Sara why don't you dump these losers and hang out with cool people like us?" "Sorry, but the only 'cool' people I know next to Paul and Jared are the Cullen's." The people in question chuckled at the inside joke. Lauren humphed "You might be rich but you are still a loser and a bitch." "Hey Lauren you should join the poem club. your rhyming is good." Bella said. Lauren scowled and walked away. Jessica signed "I'm sorry for everything I did Sara it's just that Lauren is a stuck-up bitch and she is making sure that everyone is against you just because she hates deaf people. I don't know why though, I think it's the extra attention. as for me, I'm just merely a follower. that's just how I am. Then she left. "wow" I signed everyone agreed. The bell rang time for Art.

Today we would each draw a front design and decide which one we would use. The story was called A cursed friendship. I drew a four-finger hand and the paw of a wolf. The hand was white and the paw was black and inside the hand. Then I drew the title above the hand in calligraphic letters. When I was done I showed the other two my idea. They had drawn something alike but not really the same. Jasper had it the other way around, big paw, hand inside, and Alice had a complete different one. It was hard to choose since we all drew perfect drawings and we had to ask the teacher what to do. She chose my drawing after we explained a little what our story was about. She said that we could use Jasper's drawing as a background for the backside. We agreed with it and went to work on it. "Hey Sara have you an idea what you're gonna do with the money from your father?" Alice asked. "I think I'm gonna look for a place for myself. maybe my own vehicle and further on I don't know yet."

Alice had a vision about the newborn army. "They are going to attack on the Saturday after the party. I see some gifted vampires with Maria and.. She is going to threaten Carlisle and Esme to make you come with her." I read her lips carefully and my eyes widened at what she said feeling worried. _I already know that and the outcome. I just wish I could save them both. _After art Alice and Jasper had a break because the teach from history was ill. Jasper calmed me down "Don't worry Sara we won't let it come that far. I promise." _I know but still that dream came back for a reason. what am I missing?"_ for the rest of the day I was replaying the dream not following the classes at all. After school Edward asked me how I was able to dream something about what is in the future. I shrugged not knowing how to answer. Jasper borrowed Edward's car because he drove with Rosalie and Emmett. The ride was silent except for the radio. I think. I was still worried about the fight because I had finally agreed to stay with Colin and Brady, but I would keep tabs on the fight of course. Jasper felt my worry "Sara why are you so worried?" "I'm just worried because I dreamed Alice's vision where the outcome was, that I was able to save only one of the two. Considering my situation that one would always be Carlisle which makes me feel guilty that I wasn't able to save both of them." He nodded slowly in understanding. "I'm sure we will find a way

We arrived at a nice looking building. Jasper walked to the lady on the desk and said "We have an appointment with mister Jenks." She looked in the computer "what is your name?" A door opened and a man from mid forty's was walking out when he saw us. He looked like he peed his pants. "Mr. Whitlock w-welcome to what do I owe this pleasure?" "Can we come in first?" Jasper asked his stance more demanding than polite. I wondered why. "O-of course come in, come in!" "This must be the mysterious Mrs. Whitlock?" I decided to let Jasper speak for most part. "No this is Sahira Uley a friend of mine. We didn't come for a tea party Mr. Jenks we came for business." "Ah yes of course. Now tell me with what I can do for you this time." "Sahira is the daughter of a man called..." he looked at me to answer. John Torak. I wrote on a block. Mr. Jenks looked curious to me as to why I didn't use my voice. Jasper answered for me. "Miss Sahira is deaf and she can't speak that well because of it." The poor man nodded in understanding and he read the name. After a few seconds his eyes widened in recognition. "I remember a client of mine with that name. He changed his last will and made his little daughter the one and only owner of all of his assets instead of his wife. A few days later he died by the cause of a forest fire. The only condition to this was that I could only give the documents to her if she had a certain locket." I showed the locket. It was a golden locket with a wolf paw design on the outside. I opened it to show him the family picture inside of it. "Yes that's the man. congratulations miss Uley you are now officially a billionaire. _"I wanna be a billionaire, so fucking bad."_ I signed to Jasper with a smile. He chuckled at that knowing I meant the situation being appropriate for that song. During the rest of the meeting we went through all the necessary papers, I signed where needed.

Then we went to the Cullen's. I signed my thanks to Jasper that he came with me. "I wish our kinds could be friends, easier then now." I signed sadly "Sara, you are changing our attitude's towards each other. It's mostly because of your imprinting that we live in a much more relaxed ease now then before." "Yeah, you do but did you know that Sam was angry with me that day? He almost hurt Emily again because he was starting to phase. We fought many days. in wolf form and with words. He actually talked to the elders of our tribe to find a way to undo an imprint." "He did?" Jasper asked in a disbelieving tone. I nodded. "I still don't understand why I imprinted on Carlisle though. An imprint, if I have to believe the Council, is the best suitable for a wolf to... continue the bloodline. to be sure the wolf gen will stay strong." "Isn't that the task of the male wolf?" "I think so too, but I'm not too sure about it." When we arrived, it was time for dinner, the meeting took longer than I thought. Esme invited me for dinner, but I had to decline because I had patrol duty and I wasn't hungry. I said my goodbye's and left them as a wolf.

Quite soon I was at the clearing where we would fight the newborn. I relived my dream and I searched for ways to safe both. I've had many idea's but none of them worked. It made me howl in frustration. Then I sensed a someone coming. It was Jakob.

_Sara what's wrong why are you so sad and frustrated?-J_

_It's because I still haven't found a way to safe both vamps.-S_

_Wait there, I'm coming your way maybe I can help you.-J_

I waited and sure enough Jacob arrived pretty soon after that

We went different ways around and over the clearing and we had several possible ways, but only if I could reach them in time with both of the youngest wolves, and Seth would be needed to come too.

_We are going to need a lot of speed and stamina training.-S_

_that you do. are you sure you can do this?-J_

_I have to have faith in this plan or else it will never work so yes-S_

I went home after patrol and I talked with Sam and the twins about the plans I made. Sam wasn't happy. he said the twins were staying home because they were too young to fight. Just like Seth._  
_he said he was sorry for being so stern but he insisted in keeping the twins home. "Why can't you understand I want to save both of them?" I said angrily. "Sara, I understand you want to save both vamps. I just can't allow Colin and Brady to help you I promised the Council I would keep them out of it. They are really too young. Don't make me use 'the voice' on you again Sara. You know I would do it if it's necessary." He spoke a bit annoyed with my stubbornness. "But Sam-" "Sara enough is enough." _Fine maybe I just will be on the battlefield And I don't care if I get hurt._

"And you are not going to get hurt on purpose during the fight." I ran upstairs very upset with him. I slammed with the door of my room, jumped out of my window and I made sure I was gone without being noticed. After a few miles I phased and blocked my mind. Then I ran_. _A few hours later I fell asleep from running so much.


	10. Chapter 10 a new species

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I DO own Sahira she is MY character**

**I also don't own the (parts of) lyrics I might use in the chapters.**

**Chapter 10 a new species  
**

* * *

**Sam PoV**

After the fight I had with Sara. Again. She ran away. Again. Why does she keep fighting with me and running away from me? It did happen more often when she imprinted on the leech doctor. Sadly I can't kill him, because it's forbidden. I did try to find a way to undo the imprinting. There isn't any except for death. but then I would lose Sara too. I wonder where she is. I hope she is alright maybe she is in wolf form. Embry howled. He found Sara. I ordered the pack to howl when they found her. Then he howled again but now in need of help. I phased and saw Sara and him fighting 4 newborn. The whole pack phased and ran to them to help. Jakob was there first. Sara wasn't moving I'm not sure why. When three of the newborn were destroyed the fourth one ran away. I ran after him with Leah and Quil. We couldn't get him he was too fast. We decided to go back to Sara. She still hadn't moved, and she was still in wolf form. The Pack stood in a protective circle around her and Jakob was nudging her head but there was no response.

_Jared, go with Seth and get the doctor he might get a response from her.- S_

_Sure Sam we will, everything will be fine.-Ja and Se_

_The rest needs to keep an eye out, Jacob help me and try to get her to human form.-S_

_Okay, Sam. She will be fine just have faith in her.-L, J_

I just hoped they were right. I phased back and put on some shorts. then I knelt down next to Sara trying to find a pulse. Jakob looked at me waiting for me to tell him what to do. "Can you push her a bit to roll her over on her back?" He nodded and did as I asked. I checked her heart beat and found it was pretty weak to hear even with my senses. "Can you hear her heart?" He stepped next to her head and listened on her chest to her heart. He looked at me very worried. and shook his head a bit yes and a bit no. "You hear it but it's weak isn't it. Then Leah whined. I looked at her and saw she was seeing something terrible. She saw Sara was having some kind of fever and she was bleeding. I ran a bit and phased again.

_Embry what happened?-S_

_When I found her the newborn attacked right away and Sara saved me a few times.  
Stalling long enough 'til you guys got here. I tried to get to her but they separated us. One of them bit her in her right leg.-Em_

He showed me how it went. I was so angry I needed to kill something. Soon the doctor arrived and he saw the bleeding part. Then he noticed she had leech venom in her blood. "We are too late the venom is inside her for too long to safely remove it. It's killing her slowly. Unless you let me Change her you'll lose her forever. I'm really sorry." I asked the pack what they thought about it...

After a brief discussion I nodded to the doctor with a pained look. He seemed to understand what I meant and he knelt closer. Then he bit her in her neck. The pain she should be feeling made her phase back. I was relieved for that. Then he bit her in her wrists and ankles. I ran a bit away and phased back with clothes on then returned. "I will talk to the elders about this. It might mean I have to step down as an Alpha, but I would do it gladly if it meant keeping Sara somewhat alive. Luckily we have the pack behind us with this so that might lessen the problem a bit." "What do you want to do about Sara where is she going to live?" "Would you be able to take her in for her newborn year?" "I think I can. I'll take her to my place now."

CaPoV

I called home. Jasper answered "Carlisle, how is she?" "I had to change her Jasper or else she would die. Will you prepare a room for her?" "Esme is already busy. Are you sure she will survive the change?" "I don't know at least we tried. Will we be able to handle her next to the training?" "If she keeps the character she had as a werewolf then it will be easy but if she is like the newborn I'm used to then we're lucky to have Peter and Charlotte here. You should come here. Take Sam with you. I need the report about what happened." He said the Major coming out. All right tell the others what happened, we'll see you soon." I hung up. Sahira was writhing in pain and struggling to get out of my hold. I held her tighter to keep her from falling. "Sahira everything will be fine I promise." When I reached home she struggled even more. I couldn't hold her so I laid her down gently. Then something strange happened. Sara woke up! and she was still just a werewolf. I couldn't even smell the venom in her body. Her werewolf side must have weakened the venom in her blood enough. Her wounds are healed too. She really is a special case. Jasper, Peter and Charlotte came outside cautiously. Sara looked around wearily when she saw Jasper's scars. She phased and stood protectively in front of me growling softly. I laid a hand in her neck. She calmed down visibly.

She sat down her tail swaying around and her tongue out of her mouth. "Sara how do you feel?" Jasper asked. She closed her eyes and concentrated on something. probably her feelings because Jasper nodded. "She is feeling hungry and a bit strange like she is something else then what she is used to. "How does your throat feel?" Peter asked. she growled a bit at him. Edward came outside " 'Red eyes is bad but he looks familiar from somewhere.' is what she is thinking." Edward was translating Sara's thoughts. "What do you remember Sara?" I asked. "I know my first name, and what I am. Or what I am for a halve for the rest not so much just pain and a face. A lovely face." Edward translated for Sara. "How do you feel Sara?" I asked. "My throat hurts a little but nothing I can't handle. for the rest I am fine." Emmett walked outside and Sara decided to tackle him and licked his face while barking. then she jumped off of him. She went through her front legs in a playful manner shaking her behind. He jumped in a tree and ripped a branch of it. then he jumped down and threw the branch. Sara went after it. At vampire speed. "Well at least we know she has traits of both kinds. this might be useful." Peter said. "Peter is right we should test her to find out what kind of traits she has of which kind." Suddenly Sara appeared again and she walked straight through a tree. "Speed, check. Strength, check." Charlotte said. Jasper approached her in an offensive crouch. Sara didn't hear him right away but her ears moved all around to pick up everything she can. Suddenly Jasper jumped. Before he landed on Sara she did a few steps aside, and Jasper landed in Emmett. "She knew Jasper was approaching her but she did as if she didn't know it." Sara yawned and fell asleep where she stood. "Senses check, need for sleep check." Peter added as if we were going through a list.

Sara woke up after a minute or 20 and was all freshened up. "I think her need for sleep is shortened." I said. Edward grimaced. _what was she thinking son?"_ I asked in wonder. "She was dreaming about you. in a certain way. Sara put her front paws on her nose as if hiding her face in her hands and her ears went flat. and she whined softly. I felt the need to blush in embarrassment when I caught on what he was talking about. Jasper laughed. "Why are you feeling so embarrassed Carlisle?" I ignored him. Esme came outside with a plate of food. Sara stood up and Esme had barely time to put the plate down. Sara attacked the plate with food. after a few bites she jumped on Esme and licked her face in gratitude. then she finished her food. "Hunger, check." Alice had a real list made for this and she was checking off what we have seen or tested with Sara.

When Sara was done Jasper told her what he wanted to see from her. "Sara I want to see how well your fighting skills are. Peter will be your opponent." Peter stood opposite Sara. She stalked towards him while slowly circling him. Then she jumped on his legs. Peter avoided her and tried to throw a few hits in which she avoided with her new found speed. From behind she attacked his back and ripped off a large bite of his shirt. He ripped the rest of his shirt off himself and charged again. "Woman, that was my favorite shirt. Stop trying to 'take' me." Sara rolled her eyes and attacked him again. This time she went for his feet. She got one in her mouth and ran in small circles in top speed making Peter fly. At one point Sahira let peter fly away. She ran after him and caught him by the throat. She threw him down and pinned him on the ground making him unable to move. She licked his throat, the wolf sign for 'kill', and walked proudly away.

Peter surprise attacked her, she jumped aside which made him land on me. Well, almost. Sara had him by his right foot and threw him away before he could touch me. Then she sat down right in front of Jasper with her head tilted a little to the left. "You did well, you will be fine." Sam howled and Sara howled back. than she ran to where Sam was. "Carlisle follow her you have to explain what happened to Sara!" The Major. I nodded and ran after Sara with Edward.  
At the treaty line four Wolves were waiting for us. Sara and Sam and I think Jacob and Seth. Sam was phased back and explaining to Sara, she was his sister." Sara shook her head in a disbelieving way. "Sam, Sara doesn't remember much except for her first name and what she is. Further on she remembers a face." "What kind of creature is she?" Sam asked. "We think she is half vampire and half werewolf." "She has our strength, speed and senses. She has your need for food and sleep although her sleeping time is shorter." Edward answered for a wolf. "Yeah that is what she thought too." He smiled. I think that was Seth he is always one of the most accepting wolves. "You're right." he told me. Suddenly Sara, Jacob and Seth growled. Edward crouched down too.

**SaraPoV**

We heard a leech coming our way.

_stupid fucking leech he has no chance against us let's go-J_

We attacked the leech.

_Sara, Seth, run around this leech then run back to keep it from escaping we will get him.-J_

_All right Jake -Se_

We did as told and ran around the newborn to hunt it down straight to Jacob. This plan worked perfectly until...**  
**


	11. Chapter 11 a torn heart

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I DO own Sahira she is MY character**

**I also don't own the (parts of) lyrics I might use in the chapters.**

**please review because I want to know what to do better and what is already good enough.  
**

**Chapter 11 A torn heart  
**

* * *

When Seth and Sara hunted the leech towards Jacob, they didn't notice that two others were coming too. Suddenly those two tackled both of the wolves.  
They tried to get their arms around the wolves but Seth jumped away and Sara rolled over.  
A female with black curls attacked Sara. The female growled, and attacked Sara's side with her hands.  
Seth was handling his newborn well. He fought a male with spiky blond hair. The male was already missing an arm.  
Suddenly two more wolves came to help. Soon the fight was over. Sara lied down and licked her wounds where she could reach them.  
Seth did the same. Jared checked them over. Jacob took care of the one they were hunting down. One of the wolves that came in later was growling at Sara.  
It's Leah. Sara growled at her in warning because a wounded wolf is often enough dangerous even against it's own kind.  
Leah went through her legs in preparation for a jump-attack. Sara stood up and avoided Leah's attack by jumping aside.  
Then she went to bite Leah in the shoulder. Leah cried out in pain. Then the two wolves fought a heavy fight. They didn't notice they fought their way across the treaty line, over the clearing they used for training, to the house of the Cullen's.  
Sara took Leah's left front paw and swayed her away in the air. A large crash was heard.  
Then Sara felt a bit pain in her chest. She ran to the crash. There she saw Leah lying unconscious on top of Carlisle.  
She ran towards him and pushed Leah off of him. She sniffed him over for injuries. "Sahira I am fine. Just shocked and surprised." She looked at him as if to say 'you sure?' "Yes I am sure. What happened?"

**CaPoV**

Sara whined and looked at Leah. *She thought I was an enemy and she approached me while I was vulnerable, because I was taking care of my wounds from the fight with a newborn.* Edward translated for Sara. Then Sara sniffed the air. She tilted her head in a cute way, while looking at Bella. Sara got up and walked slowly towards Bella. As if she didn't want to scare her off. She sniffed Bella's hair and hands. Then she sneezed and held her paw on her nose. *I… remember you… I think.* Bella told her how they met and they talked with Edward translating. It was nice to see that Sahira was regaining her memory. Jasper asked her if she could turn back. *I don't know how.* "Well maybe Sam can help." *Okay. I DO remember him telling me that I had to think of turning back and calm down.* "Do you need help calming down?" Jasper asked. *No.* "Sara wait you have to walk a little into the woods behind a bush I put there some clothes." Alice said. Sara looked confused so I whispered in her ear what usually happens when a wolf changes back. Her eyes widened in embarrassment and she walked a bit into the woods. We turned around towards the house to give her some more privacy.

We felt something in the air changing and soon Sara was back in a dark red summer dress. When we turned around, I couldn't help but stare at her. I know that I shouldn't but hey, I AM a man. as long as I don't touch and keep my thoughts in check I can watch. I saw my sons watching her too. Her hair was a bit darker and reached now her mid-waist. Her curves were more pronounced and, well, she just looked even more beautiful. Her eyes were what I liked the most. It was like they mirrored the moon even though it was daylight.

Edward looked at me warningly. I nodded and stopped thinking about Sara's beauty. I felt a small wave of lust , then embarrassment and calm wash over me. I looked at Jasper. He looked a bit embarrassed. Peter just fully checked her out. Edward looked disgusted at him. "Peter, please keep your thoughts in check? I don't think she will agree to your suggestions." Sara looked curious. "What's wrong Sara?" I asked her in sign language. "I don't know how but I can actually hear your voices in this form. I know I couldn't before." She looked around in wonder as if she heard things for the first time in her life. Then she sniffed the air. "Carlisle she smells humans. I can feel her bloodlust now. It is like when we just have been hunting. Does she need blood too?" We got the answer as Sahira changed into a cheetah and ran towards the humans. It was a pair of hikers. We ran after Sara and we saw her circling them. Just before she jumped I grabbed her tail and pulled her away. She struggled so I grabbed her around her waist to prevent her from escaping. She growled at me. She clawed at me trying to break free. It hurt a lot. Suddenly she stopped. As if she felt my pain she stopped struggling and changed back. Then she turned to look at me. She looked me up and down and she hid her face by looking down. Her eyes widened a bit a lovely blush rose on her cheeks. I looked down and my eyes widened in embarrassment. My button up shirt was shredded in so many pieces, that you could barely see it was a shirt. Sara stuttered "S-s-sorry" I chuckled and I ripped off the rest of the ruined shirt. "It's okay. It's not like it was my only shirt. Let's go find something to eat first. And no, you can't have a human." Sara actually groaned.

We left the humans and Sara changed into a tigress. I think her gift is shape shifting. We ran and found a mountain lion. Sara jumped at it and they fought. I had to turn away because Sara looked sexy fighting the lion. _Bad Carlisle… Stop thinking like this. You will hurt Esme this way._ Suddenly the sounds of fighting stopped. I turned around. Sara was offering the lion to me. "What about you?" I asked. She shrugged. "You should have this one. I will take something else." Sahira shook her head furiously. "You first. Always." She said quietly. I understood now a little more of the imprinting of the wolves. After I drank from the lion I felt full. But the lion wasn't empty. I gave the lion to Sara. She looked curious at it. "It isn't empty, but I am full. You can take the rest." She sucked the rest of the blood out of the lion. When she was done we hid the body in the bushes for other carnivores. Sara turned back in human form and asked: "would you like to race?" "To our home?" I asked her. She nodded and we got ready. 'Last one home, has to eat rabbits for a month." She said quietly. I grimaced and I hoped I would win. Rabbit was one of the most disgusting animals for a vampire. "ready, Set, GO!" we took off at the same time. Sara was almost as fast as Edward maybe even faster. I ran at my full speed and I jumped over her. well I tried to but she just ran faster and then I saw a leopard print on her legs. _She can combine the most common traits of an animal with her own. _I pushed myself to go faster, and in the end I tackled her before she could reach the house. We ended up with her on top of me. She touched the house and said "I won" then jumped off of me. Emmett and Rose saw the whole tackle and rolling to the house thing and Emmett laughed." we should hold our monthly games sometime with Sara. I think she will enjoy them a lot." Suddenly a roar was heard and a scream. _Esme. _

I ran towards Sara's room where the sounds came from. There I saw the definition of chaos. Sara's room was messed up and Esme who sat in a corner trembling with fear. Sara stood in front of her in wolf form growling at a newborn, who held some kind of locket. Sara attacked the newborn when it moved towards Esme. They fell through the wall and I ran to Esme. "Darling Esme, what happened? Are you okay?" She held her arm where I saw a crescent moon shape. She was bitten. I sealed the wound so it could heal. then I took her in my arms. She sobbed in my chest. I pulled her closer so she sat in my lap. I rubbed her back in soothing circles and I purred to comfort her. When she calmed down enough she looked at me. "I was in the garden when the newborn turned up. She did something to me and made me look for Sahira's locket. I tried to refuse but then she bit me. After that she tried again. I found the locket and she took it from me. Then she bit me again and Sara came in, in wolf form." Outside I heard sounds of a fight then, something being ripped apart. A cry of pain was heard and it was a familiar one. I was torn between going to check on Sara, and staying here with Esme where I should be. "Sara is all right. The newborn, her mother, escaped with Sara's locket." Edward. Esme was watching me. "You start to fall for her don't you, Carlisle?" "I don't know. I love her as a friend right now. nothing more. I'm very confused about all this. All I know is that I love you as my mate. and Sara as one of my best friends" Esme snuggled in my chest. We watched the familiar smoke of a burning vampire rise up somewhere in the forest. "Her mother was the newborn? what did she want?" Esme asked. "Sara's mother wanted that locket Sara always wears. With that locket she can get to the inheritance of Sara's father. Her mother was the one who started the forest fire Sara's father died in. Sara just remembered that her mother told her this." Edward explained.

Jasper, Peter and Emmett walked out of the forest. Sara sat with the girls softly crying in Rosalie's arms while the other girls were comforting her. Emmett walked over to Sara and he put her locket around her neck. She changed into a husky and tackled him while licking his face wagging her tail in great happiness. He hugged her. Then she went to Jasper who tried to stop her but was unable to do so. Peter ran away. Sara chased him. After a while Sara jumped and tackled Peter. this caused him to dive straight in Esme's favorite roses. Esme gasped and ran downstairs. I followed at a calmer pace. Sara barked and she jumped around. Peter got up and he apologized for ruining Esme's roses. Sara sat down in front of her looking guilty with a little mischief and she used puppy eyes on Esme. Esme melted and forgave them both but they had to help her get new roses. they both agreed and Sara looked at Peter meaningful. He gulped and ran again. This time Emmett, Jasper and Charlotte joined them in a game of tag. Edward and the other girls just laughed at Sara's antics. We forgot about our worries for the afternoon. Alice went into a vision. Edward looked confused than relieved. _What is it, son?_ He shook his head "we should wait until the rest is here." I nodded in agreement but I was curious about what Alice's vision could be.

Once everyone was back Alice explained her vision. "I saw Maria going back to Texas. Apparently the Volturi found them in Seattle and Maria didn't want to be caught. She took half of Victoria's army with her. Riley is still with Victoria and half of the army was killed by the Volturi. We have more time to get to her. maybe we can seek her out now." She checked the future of that plan. "We don't have to. Victoria is coming here in the weekend. I'm not sure when. it's like she is trying to avoid making decisions. Like she knows how to avoid my visions." "Laurent must have told her this. he could easily get the information from Irina." Edward said. "So, No more unexplainable disappearances and deaths?" "No. well, not as many. We just have to kill Victoria and Riley." Sara sat as a wolf to let the pack know about this. Several howls of joy were heard from La Push. We chuckled at that. Sara looked sad, she walked away to her room. Bella wanted to follow her but Edward stopped her. "Don't, Love. She wants to be alone for a while." After a few minutes we heard someone singing. It turned out to be Sara.

**Adele: Rolling in the deep  
**

**There's a fire starting in my heart.**  
**Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark**

**Finally, I can see you crystal clear.**  
**Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare.**  
**See how I leave, with every piece of you**  
**Don't underestimate the things that I will do.**

**There's a fire starting in my heart,**  
**Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark**

**The scars of your love, remind me of us.**  
**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**  
**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**  
**I can't help feeling...**

**We could have had it all... (you're gonna wish you, never had met me)...**  
**Rolling in the Deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**  
**You had my heart... (you're gonna wish you)... Inside of your hand (Never had met me)**  
**And you played it... (Tears are gonna fall)... To the beat (Rolling in the deep)**

**Baby I have no story to be told,**  
**But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn.**  
**Think of me in the depths of your despair.**  
**Making a home down there, as mine sure won't be shared.**

**The scars of your love, remind you of us.**  
**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**  
**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**  
**I can't help feeling...**

**We could have had it all... (you're gonna wish you never had met me)...**  
**Rolling in the Deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**  
**You had my heart... (you're gonna wish you)... inside of your hand (Never had met me)**  
**And you played it... (Tears are gonna fall)... To the beat (Rolling in the deep)**  
**Could have had it all**  
**Rolling in the deep.**  
**You had my heart inside of your hand,**  
**But you played it with your beating**

**Throw your soul through every open door (Whoa)**  
**Count your blessings to find what you're looking for (Whoa-uh)**  
**Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (Whoa)**  
**And pay me back in kind- You reap just what you sow.**

**(You're gonna wish you... Never had met me)**  
**We could have had it all (Tears are gonna fall... Rolling in the deep)**  
**We could have had it all yeah (you're gonna wish you... never had met me)**  
**It all (Tears are gonna fall)**  
**It all**  
**It all (Rolling in the deep)**

**We could have had it all (you're gonna wish you, never had met me)**  
**Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall rolling in the deep)**  
**You had my heart inside... (you're gonna wish you)... of your hand (Never had met me)**  
**And you played it... (Tears are gonna fall)... to the beat (Rolling in the deep)**  
**We could have had it all ( you're wish you never had met me)**  
**Rolling in the deep (tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**  
**You had my heart... ( you're gonna wish you)... Inside of your hand (Never had met me)**

**But you played it**  
**You played it**  
**You played it**  
**You played it to the beat.**

She sang it with some heartbreak in her voice. Now Bella went to Sara to comfort her. "Riley was Sara's first love. It hurts her that she has to kill him in order to protect you. She wants to kill Victoria for Changing him." Edward translated Sara's thoughts. "Then we have to make sure that she won't be the one to kill him." A loud growl was heard from Sara's room. Bella came back annoyed. "She doesn't want me to help her. I knocked on her door and she just growled at me." "You can't just assume that someone needs help Bella. Sara wants to face this pain on her own." Jasper said. Sounds of breaking glass filled our ears. "Be careful." Edward said. then to us he said. "Sara is going to take a run. She will be back when she is ready." "The girl is strong. She will be fine." Peter said. Sara didn't come back that night or the next one. at Monday we were worried about her. Alice and Edward picked Bella up for school. Rosalie took a day off of school because Rosalie and Charlotte were too worried to do anything. It was amazing how quick Sara was accepted and loved like one of us. Rosalie loved her like a sister by blood. I had a feeling that Charlotte felt a bit motherly towards her. At least she felt as protective of Sara as a mother would. Esme took care of the chaos in Sara's room.

**AlPoV  
**

At Monday Sara still didn't come back. And she hadn't made any decisions either. that or I can't see her anymore. When we picked Bella up, she was worried too. She asked if Sara had come back already. One look at our faces let her know the answer. We were happily surprised when we saw Sara back at school. the other wolves were there too. "Hey Sara! how are you?" I asked her. Sara ignored us and walked straight past us. Jared looked at her retreating form sadly.

"We aren't sure what happened but she has been like this to most of the pack too. Seth found her on the cliffs on Saturday. She only talked to Sam and Emily. not the rest of the pack and she has broken out of the pack so only Sam can hear her in wolf-form."

"I think I know what is going on. Do you remember a Riley Biers?" Edward asked them. "Yes, that was Sara's first real boyfriend. He was the only one accepted by us too. Why?" "He is a vampire now. He is the one Victoria used to create her army so I couldn't see that happening. Sara thinks she has to kill Riley to protect Carlisle. Oh the army is disposed of by the rulers of our kind." I told them.

"We know about that already. We just hope that Sara will return to how she was before she was changed. Sam is worried she will cut any ties she has except for the one with her imprint and only because she can't break that one." Paul told us. That's not good. I fell into a vision. It was a horrible one. Sara decided to go find Victoria on her own. It ended in darkness after Riley broke her neck. At least I could still see her. "Sara wants to fight the two remaining vampires on her own." Edward told the rest. "Right, that's it. I'll go talk to her. I'll see you guys later." Jasper said. and he walked away. He and Sara were close as best friends. She helped him feeling better about the birthday incident, and he helped her with feeling confident about what she does.

**JPoV**

I saw Sara walking into class. Luckily it was English a class I had too along with Alice, Rosalie and Emmett.

I sat down next to Sara. She just ignored me where she would have greeted me politely.

She was feeling determined and cautious and she was isolating herself. "Sara why do you feel like this? You know you can trust us.

Before she could answer, the teacher walked in. She wrote a note:

*If I detach myself from you guys I can focus better on my task. Without too much disturbing feelings, like worry of someone else getting hurt.*

*You don't have to worry if you let us help you. what if you get killed? how do you think Sam would feel? or Carlisle and the rest of us?*

* I don't know Jasper, You know I would do anything to protect _him_ or at least die while trying.  
Of course I would protect Esme and the rest of you as well but _he _always comes first.*

I understood her but still.. *It's not like you can protect him if you die and you will if you don't let us help you with this one.*

*...fine.* I was glad she finally agreed, though a little reluctant, to let us help her.

After we did our assignments, I showed Alice the note. She grinned and nodded relief washing over her face. Then I saw Sara drawing something. She was drawing a stick figure with black hair and one with blond hair and cowboy boots on that was supposed to be me. the black haired one was hanging the cowboy and the cowboy was shooting down the black haired one. She wrote above the black haired one, 'my fun' and above the blond one. your persuasion skills. I laughed at that. The teacher caught us and took Sara's doodling. Luckily he didn't see the note.

**SaPoV**

"Miss Uley what is this?" He signed. obviously the school couldn't know I could speak. I signed that he had to ask Jasper because he started it. Jasper was surprised at that and he tried to talk his way out of trouble, but in the end we both got detention. I signed to Jasper and Emmett that I couldn't because I had patrol right after school. "Not my problem." Jasper said. I thought of a plan...

After school we had to clean the canteen. Jasper was wiping the floor while I cleaned the tables. I changed the crumbs into little flies and made them fly outside. Jasper didn't notice. I was much faster done then he was since he couldn't do it vamp speed.


	12. Chapter 12 broken hearts and jealousy

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I DO own Sahira she is MY character just like Yuri in my Naruto story  
**

**I also don't own the (parts of) lyrics I might use in the chapters.**

**please review because I want to know what to do better and what is already good enough.**

**I felt so sad when I had to write a part of this chapter. especially after I wrote the fun part.  
**

**Chapter 12** **Broken hearts and jealousy  
**

* * *

**Still SaPoV**

I left to do patrol. I explained Sam why I was late. He laughed at Jasper not being able to talk his way out of trouble and left to see Emily._  
_My Patrol was easy the whole time so I had time to get some sleep in before going to Sam's place and apologize about my behavior. I dreamed about what would have happened if my imprint was human and single. Then my dream turned to my real imprint. I tried to block my mind.

_We were sitting on a cliff watching sunset and we talked. Carlisle didn't sparkle. At one point we accidentally touched hands. I looked away. He said something and cupped my chin with his left hand. I looked at him in anticipation. He leaned in and..._

I woke up to someone shaking me_. _It was Edward with *gulp* Carlisle. I saw that it was dark. I'm lucky to be in wolf form or else a blind person could have seen my blush. "Sara where were you? you were gone so long when usually you make your patrol as short as possible and come home._" I fell asleep. _"Yeah I know."_ Sorry, but a girl can fantasize right? _"Yes you're right."_ And you interrupted at the best part. _Edward grimaced. Carlisle asked what we were talking about. My blush got darker and I looked away. _Please don't tell him._ Sara told me she fell asleep after she did patrol. She also showed me her dream. I froze when he started to explain what my dream was about. "She dreamed about the two of you watching sunset I think she dreamed about you being human. you touched hands, Sara looked away with a blush on her face. You took her chin in your hand and leaned in. Then I woke her up." Carlisle looked as embarrassed as possible.

I growled loudly at Edward. How could he do that to me. I barked and wanted to hunt him down for a while. his eyes widened and he ran. I ran after him and soon had caught up. I tackled him and rolled down a hill. We rolled and rolled, we kept rolling until I jumped off of him. He rolled further and rammed into the glass part of the house. I huffed and walked proudly away from him then I ran to Sam's house. There I apologized and asked if I could come back. Sam looked around the room and said "You can if you defeat me in a mock-fight. wolf vs wolf. That is what the rules say." I agreed and we agreed to fight after the thing with Victoria was over.

Alice had seen that Victoria and Riley had made three newborn and would come here this weekend. we trained hard and this time I was allowed to fight too. At the end we played a game of baseball. the teams were a mix of vamps and wolves to make it a fair game. Sam and Carlisle were team captains and Esme and Leah would make sure everyone played fair. the teams were like this. Team C: Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Embry, Paul, Quil, and Seth. Team S: Sam, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Me, Jacob, Jared. It was my turn to swing. I had to hit home-run because it was 12-8 for team C. all bases were taken.

Alice pitched and I swung. I hit the ball and ran. First base stood Paul. He tried to buy sometime for Quil to get the ball, by tackling me. I made a salto over him and hit first base with my toes. As soon as I hit it I ran second base. There was Emmett.  
He tried to grab me in a bear-hug. I dug straight under his arms and did a somersault landing on second base with my knees. I jumped up and ran to third base. That one was a bit hard for me. Carlisle was there. He smirked so I knew he was planning something. Fuck he's going to use being my imprint against me. _Edward help! he'll use the bond of imprints against me._

Edward widened his eyes and told Jasper to help me out. When I reached Carlisle he sent me a flirtatious look. I stopped right in front of him. Secretly keeping an ear out on Quil. He cupped my cheek and leaned in acting as if he was going to kiss me. I felt suddenly a wave of disgust and I patted his cheek before I ran hitting third base on the way home. When I was almost there I had to slide for the ball was coming the same way as I was. I slid as best as I could. I closed my eyes to avoid dirt getting in them. My slide stopped when I hit home. "IN! Team Sam wins!" Esme and Leah called. My team and the rest of the pack cheered. Someone clapped. flaming red haired leech entered the field. "Oh what a lovely game." The pack phased except for Sam and me. Bella was at home with Brady and Colin.

"What a lovely game. I almost wanted to join. Now what to do." Before Carlisle could answer, she said "Oh I know. I'll go to Bella to celebrate the good game." I growled and turned into my wolf form. I started to attack. She ducked and I fell into the bushes. I immediately used a chameleon's talent I changed my fur into the colors of the background. She stopped looking for me. Then "I brought some new friends. Would you like to meet them?" No answer. I decided to get away and call the twins. When I had called they promised to keep one of them outside. I returned and something horrible was going on. The fight was short and Carlisle and Esme were held in a way that it took one move for the one holding them to rip their heads off. Victoria held Carlisle and Riley held Esme. They kept the others in front of them. I was the only one who could do anything.

Maybe...

I took a fallen branch and concentrated really deep. The branch changed slowly. After a few minutes I had a look-a-like next to me. I checked if it could move. It could. we went back and we attacked from behind. What I didn't know, was that the look a like still had the fighting skills of a branch. None whatsoever. So when I killed Victoria, Riley screamed for her, and killed Esme. _I am so sorry._ Carlisle roared at the sight of his mate being killed. he ripped Riley apart and burned him. I went to see if I could safe something from Esme. Then I remembered. _Edward, Esme isn't burning yet. help me find her pieces. _Edward did as I asked. We found everything and started to fuse her back together with Jasper's help. At least we thought we had all the pieces, but we were missing an important piece. A big chunk out of her stomach, right in the middle. We couldn't fuse her together without that piece, because her body wouldn't be strong enough.

All of us looked around and saw Riley's left hand holding it. while it was burning. _Damn it. we were so close. I am so sorry Edward, everyone. It's all my fault._ Carlisle built a special fire for Esme after the other fires were out. He wouldn't let us help. I went to look for her ring and her Cullen-crest. they were in the ashes of a fire. I took them out with a paw and carefully picked them up with my teeth. Then I brought them to Carlisle. He growled at me to stop coming closer but it didn't faze me. I just sat down and showed him what I found. Laying them carefully on the ground in front of him. He looked at them then at me and back at the items in front of him. His eyes were filling with tears that would never shed.

It finally was clear that Esme was gone. Carlisle broke down. It started to rain, when he hugged me looking for comfort. I just kept sitting down and I cried too. Somewhere away from us I heard the pack howl for a fallen comrade. We all had started to love Esme for who she was. A kind being wanting to care for everyone who didn't threaten her family. _Edward would it be a good idea to keep some of her ashes? especially to keep the humans out of suspicions? and maybe he wants to spread them somewhere special. _Edward nodded but waited with telling this to the others. _You should get Bella. She deserves to know this too._ Emmett wanted to pry Carlisle off of me but Carlisle growled at him. _Wait a little longer he needs to get this out._ Edward translated and Emmett nodded in understanding and backed away.

After a few hours Carlisle had it all let out. for now. and he pulled away. I didn't feel any better. I still felt guilty that I didn't know about my ability's limit. Jasper must have felt my guilt because he patted my back. "It's not your fault. you were alone and had to choose for your imprint or his mate." _but if I had practiced more with my gift I could have known I was able to change others into different things too. _My guilt spiked. Edward translated and Peter and Charlotte came over to pat my back. "You did all you could, Sara." but what if I... I cut myself off because Carlisle was trying to throw himself in the fire he built. I tackled him away from it._ Please don't, the family will need you. _"Stop thinking that, Carlisle. You know that's not true." Edward replied to his thoughts. "It is, Edward. I AM a poor excuse for a vampire and mate." I wanted to slap him for thinking that. So I did with my left paw without using my claws.

_Stop that right there. If you were all these things, you wouldn't have had such a great family like you have right now. Edward wouldn't have found love, Jasper and Alice a new way to survive, Rosalie wouldn't know what true love was, Esme would never have felt the pride of being a mother, Emmett wouldn't have helped Rosalie cope with her past and been able to make fun of the thing that killed him, and Bella wouldn't have known what it was to be a child for once. And you wouldn't be able to help all these humans in the hospital._ I growled at him in annoyance. Edward translated and he agreed with my words. I left myself out of it because I wasn't family. Well that is what I thought at least. Peter and Charlotte added that it made them happy with how Jasper changed from a warlord into a according to Peter's words veggie pussy. Charlotte smacked him for that and said that Peter meant that Jasper was much more happier how he was now then when he was with Maria.

Brady and Colin came with Bella riding on Brady. Bella hugged Edward in comfort for both of them. Carlisle went and knelt down in front of the fire. The others left. "Sara you coming?" Suddenly I got a flash of Sam in my mind. _Edward there are four more leeches coming they wear black cloaks with a golden V on it. _"Volturi."

_Sam, Brady and Colin must leave now. They don't need to know about the pack.-Sa _

_What about you Sara?-S _

_I will be fine. I will keep an eye out here, Sam- Sa_

_Be careful-S_

_I will. Stay wolf I will try to send you information.-Sa_

I hid in the bushes with the chameleon's talent hoping that my scent would be hidden by the smoke of the fire's. Four leeches entered the field. "How sad, we missed all the fun, sister." One of them spoke. "I know, Alec. Now who was behind this?" The only female looked very young maybe fourteen years old, yet she seemed quite scary. "That is Jane, her gift is mental pain. Alec cuts of all your senses." Peter suddenly stood next to me, hiding too. I changed his skin into a chameleon's skin and Charlotte's skin too. Edward answered. "Victoria was the one behind all this. I'm sorry that we don't seem that polite but we just lost someone precious to us." "Wasn't Victoria the one from Seattle?" A big one asked. "Felix is right. Victoria's gift made her able to escape everything that was a threat to her. Luckily they didn't count on a friend of ours." Edward answered. "What friend, Edward." the last vampire spoke. "is it the one hiding behind us?"  
I changed back and walked out with Peter and Charlotte. I stood next to Edward and Bella. "Hello, My name is Sahira. and you are?" The last vampire spoke "My name is Demetri, and god, you smell so good." The other three looked at him. I grimaced and said, "Nice to meet you Demetri, I'm sorry I've never heard of you before. I am fairly new to this world." lie I knew a little of who he was.

**DePoV**

Oh mio Dio. The girl that stood next to Edward. She.. is so beautiful. and she smells so good. I told her this too when I introduced myself. There was something more about her. I can't put my finger on it. Jane introduced the rest of us and I noticed Carlisle sitting near a fire looking heartbroken. Then I knew who was lost. "I am sorry for your loss. I wish you luck with getting through this dark time, in name of our coven." I spoke. Jane decided that we had to take the girl with us so she can meet our kings. A black wolf appeared wanting to attack us protecting the Cullens and their friends. Jane used her gift and the girl started to yell for Jane to stop. In the end she agreed to come with us. I was happy. She looked and talked like an Angelo.

I just couldn't get enough of her. I took her hand. It was a little warmer then I'm used to. Ah well. Sahira pulled away and stopped right where she was. she had a silent conversation with Edward. He nodded and she ran with a sad look on her face. Almost a lot of pain was on her face. She put her hand on her chest and panted a little. When we were on our private plane I just had to ask. "Miss Sahira are you alright?" She forced a smile on her face and nodded weakly. "I am fine. It's just that I've never been without my brother before. I miss him." "Which one is your brother?" Jane asked. "Carlisle." Sahira spoke softly. "Well we will make sure you can return to him as soon as possible." Jane said. Which shocked even Alec. Jane was never nice.

The arrival at Volterra went smoothly. Miss Sahira went to hunt together with Jane. When they returned Jane was laughing, like, an actual laugh. Alec and I looked at each other surprised. I wonder what happened. When the girls reached us Jane was serious again and we went home to Volterra. Due to the sun we had to use the manhole-entrance. I went first and caught Sahira when she landed. She looked at me shyly and I put her down. I led her by the hand to the elevator. She didn't pull back this time. When we entered the castle, Gianna greeted us politely**. **Sahira looked at her in wonder. "She knows, but she hopes to become one of us. and she will, or become food." Sahira shuddered a little. Felix knocked on the door. and the rest of us put our hands on our ears. "COME I-IN!" A far too cheerful voice said. We all cringed but walked into the throne room. Us, the guards, bowed, and Alec showed our leader his thoughts. "Aahh, Miss Sahira, welcome to our world and to Volterra. Now if I may?" He offered her his hand and she looked confused. "Master Aro reads every thought you ever had, by touch." Jane explained.

Sahira looked tense. "I want to show you, but you have to promise that you will not harm those I closed in my heart. No matter what, or who they are." She spoke quietly. Aro thought for a bit on that. Then Master Marcus put a hand on Aro's arm. "Oh, Oh. My. God! are you serious, brother?" Marcus nodded slightly and went back to his throne. "I promise, we won't do that. I would have been in trouble if I didn't. My brother Marcus saw a bond with you and a friend of ours. his name is John Torak." "My father was named like that." Sahira looked surprised and happy.

She gave Aro her hand and he looked in her mind. "Fascinating. It seems miss Sahira is the same species as John. and she lied about her relation with the Cullen clan. Jane tell Gianna to call John and make him come here. Miss Sahira are you able to stay one week? we aren't sure when your father will come. and we would like to help you control your gift." "Master Aro, what is her relation with the Cullen clan?" "Miss Sahira is a shape-shifter like John and she imprinted on Carlisle Cullen. She was Jasper Whitlock's singer as a child and now she seems to be Demetri's true mate." A snarl was heard. Everyone turned to Heidi. She had dark eyes full of anger and jealousy.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. please review what you thought about when reading this chapter.**

**Please also check out my other story; Azura clan**

**Laterz Pittah123  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I DO own Sahira she is MY character just like Yuri in my Naruto story  
I also don't own the (parts of) lyrics I might use in the chapters.  
please review because I want to know what you liked about the chapter or story, ****or why you added it to your alert/favorite list.  
this chapter the story about how Sara became deaf.  
****Chapter fourteen  
**

* * *

**NoPoV**

"Heidi what is the meaning of this!" Aro asked. "Demetri was supposed to be mine and not that weird freaky thing's." Marcus did a mate-reading on Heidi. He saw that she was bonded in the ways of a mate with Alec. Alec looked sad because of what Heidi said and she rejected him whenever he asked her to go out with him. "Heidi, Your mate isn't Demetri and you know that. You should open your eyes." Marcus said.

"Miss Heidi I don't like to be here anymore than you do. I wish I could be back with my imprint and his family for they might need me in this sad and dark time." "What are you talking about, miss Sahira?" "Carlisle's mate, Esme, died trying to protect Isabella Swan, who will be changed during her honeymoon with Edward Cullen. The Volturi vamps gasped. Then Heidi took the chance to attack Sahira. She leaped with a growl.

Sahira changed into her wolf form and grabbed Heidi at her throat, with her jaws. She threw Heidi down on the floor leaving a Heidi-shaped crater on the floor. Heidi threw Sahira off of her. Demetri caught Sahira, who got up, changed a throne into the same wolf and they circled Heidi. She could only follow one with her eyes and she followed the fake one, thinking that that one was the real one

The real Sahira was behind the offending vampire and she jumped on her back. Then she bit Heidi in her shoulder breaking her arm off of her body. Heidi cried in pain and Alec ran to them, threw Sahira off of his mate and he crouched over her protectively. Demetri ran to Sahira who changed back to her human-form as soon as she hit the wall. A few bones cracked and because of the pain she turned back. Demetri checked her for wounds, picked her up and took her to his room.  
Since Sara still has some wolf blood flowing in her body she was healing too fast making the bones in her back heal in a wrong way. Sara sobbed in pain while Demetri tried to comfort her purring softly. He trailed lightly his fingers over her back and felt that Sara's back was healing wrong. Sadly Demetri didn't know how to help her. He roared in frustration. Sara cried out in fear and Demetri went back to purring.

After Sara fell in an uneasy but deep sleep, Demetri went to his masters. "Masters, Sara's back is healing wrong after Heidi threw her against the wall. She is in a lot of pain and I don't know how to help her." Aro replied "We will have to call Carlisle for he is the only doctor I know of that can help her." Demetri sighed deeply. "Fine. I'll tell Gianna." Their human secretary started to call right away. Demetri flitted back to Sara. She was asleep but she sobbed quietly still in pain. Demetri felt sad that he couldn't help her so he decided to hunt. Sahira had permission to keep her own diet, so he hunted a deer or two.

From Gianna, Demetri got the news that Carlisle wasn't able to come but Edward and Rosalie would come they had some medical knowledge too. He sighed, a bit relieved that Carlisle wasn't coming. The two Cullens would arrive as soon as possible meaning the next morning. Demetri went to hold Sara to comfort her and hoping to cool her back, which should lessen the pain even if only a little.

The next morning, the Cullens arrived as promised.

**EdPoV (From the moment Sara was leaving.)**

When the four Volturi left Sara sent me one thought_ Take care of him, Edward._ I nodded and she left with them. Jasper and Emmett were restraining Sam to keep him from going after her. When they were out of my 'hearing' range I nodded and Jasper and Emmett let him go. He looked down in sadness and threw his head in his neck and howled. _Sara why? I don't want to lose her again. Not after I just got her back. we were supposed to mock-fight to get her back in the pack._ I could almost feel the sadness in his thoughts. "Sam would you like to tell us Sara's story? _Fine I will. It's time that you hear it anyway if she hasn't told you yet._

Within the hour Jared and Paul sat with Sam in our living room. "I don't really know where to begin." Sam said. He looked uncertain for the first time since we've met. "Why don't you start with how Sara became deaf?" "Well to get there I have to tell you about the time that Sara left." He said putting his head in his hands. Jared rubbed his back. I had never seen Sam so emotional. "Ten years ago Sara had done some research on her family. She kind of knew she was adopted already. She found out because my 'father', Joshua Uley, had been yelling at her when she didn't do what he wanted. He yelled that he shouldn't have adopted her because she was such a useless bitch. forgive me my language." "It's okay Sam. Go on Rosalie said. Sam took a deep breath. "When Sara had done some research, she found out that she had some family living in Egypt. An aunt or something. They had talked over the phone and Sara would go there during Summerbreak. My mother and I took her to the airfield and my 'father' was kicked out because he threatened that if Sara left for Egypt she would be kicked out of our house. the next part isn't easy to tell you but I'll try."

Jared patted his back and Paul rubbed his shoulder. "Apparently Sara's Egyptian family was quite wealthy and famous in Africa. They were some kind of police force and a good one at that. They were so good in their job because they are like us shape-shifters. Of course they had enemies. Somehow their biggest enemy, The Jade Jaguars or something, knew that Sara was coming. They were waiting halfway down the road to the family's house. they had laid a bomb in the path of the cars and when the car with Sara in it drove closer, Boom! Their car flew far away. After the car landed Sara had gotten glass in her ears from a broken window. She had been in surgery but even though the doctors did their best Sara lost her hearing. She had a broken arm, a few bruised ribs and sprained her ankle. And she had several small wounds from glass and bruises. Her family took her to their home.

Of course Sara had shape-shifting in her blood. So she healed quickly. During the rest of her stay, there were three more attacks. the last one happened on her way home. I don't know if you heard about that plane accident ten years ago?" "You mean the one about a man taking over the plane and shooting a girl of fourteen years old? She was shot in her chest close to her heart..." Jasper trailed off because Sam started to cry. "Sara was that girl. She was shot in her head too. Luckily a good surgeon was on board. It was thanks to her wolf-blood that she could survive otherwise we would've lost her." Jared explained for Sam. We all gasped and the girls started to sob. "Sara's head-wound caused her to lose almost all her memories from, her life before she was shot. It took five years to regain them partly. Now she only forgot about her stay in Egypt.

The phone rang. Rosalie picked it up. "Cullen residence." "_good afternoon miss Cullen. This is Gianna speaking. Master Aro Volturi requests the presence of Carlisle Cullen. It is about a miss Sahira Uley._" "Carlisle isn't here at the moment. Tell me what he needs to do." "_ What I understood is that Miss Uley has been in a fight with one of the Guard. It was something with her back." _"All right tell Aro that Edward and Rosalie will come. Carlisle isn't available right now. We will arrive tomorrow morning at dawn. Goodbye."

Rose hung the phone up. Alice had packed for us and had some flight tickets ready. "You will have to leave now. We will take care of Carlisle." I nodded and said goodbye to Bella. "Goodbye Love. I will be back before you can miss me. Be safe." I kissed her and we left. We took my car. I drove as fast as I could. _Edward we have to see when Sara will return. Carlisle is worse now Sara is gone too. When Esme and her were around you always saw so much more happiness in his eyes. now only depression. If he wasn't a vampire he would have been cutting himself I think._ Rosalie thought to me. "I know. In his thoughts he was trying to find the vampire equivalent of an emo. I hope we can take Sara home when she is healthy again.

It's not only Carlisle that feels bad. Sara has become to us what Jacob is to Bella. Whenever she came at our house you would feel as if the sun started shining after some rain." "Jasper amplified that feeling too. What do you think happened to her?" "I guess that she hit something like a wall during the fight. maybe broken a few vertebrae. I wonder who she fought. and I am surprised that the Volturi didn't kill her for fighting one of them." We arrived at the airport just in time to board the plane in human pace. Luckily the plane wasn't full so we didn't have that much trouble with our thirst. Soon we were in Rome where we rented a Aston Martin V8 Vantage. Rosalie drove while I was thinking about my Bella. I was so happy that she wanted to marry me. Of course I would try what she asked of me. I'm glad that Bella is safe at home I wouldn't be able to bear it if it was her they took with them. Due to the sun we had to take the same entrance when we had arrived, as last time I was here.

We were greeted by Alec and Jane. "Hello Cullens, Master Aro is expecting you." They led us to the throne room. "AH, Edward glad you could come so soon. Then this must be Rosalie. Nice to meet you." I gave Aro my hand when he offered his. "I see you wish to marry her. I approve. My condolence to the loss of Esme. I see that Sara has had the same effect on your family as she had on Demetri." _I wonder how this will work out. _Marcus thought. "Can we go see her now?" "of course. Jane be a dear and show them to our patient." "Yes master." Jane led us to a room. "They are in here, good luck." She left again. When I knocked a growl was heard before the door opened. Demetri looked in every way the vampire he was. Black eyes, dark circles under them, teeth bared and a soft growl erupting from his chest. "What?" "You asked for us to help Sara. I promise we won't hurt her."

"D-Demetri, who i-is it?" "The Cullens, darling." then he turned to us "Come in." Rose and I kept our eyes on the floor and moved human pace. _Edward? Rosalie?_ "Hello Sahira. How are you feeling?" I decided to get to business right away. _My back hurts a lot. I can barely move. Edward how is everyone?_ "Everyone is fine. Can Rosalie come closer and check your back?" _Y-yes. _I nodded to Rosalie. and she moved closer carefully. Demetri kept an eye on her. Once on the bed she moved her fingers skillfully over Sahira's back. on her mid-back and lower-back. Sara screamed in pain which caused Demetri to growl louder. Rose lied her hands on these spots to cool them, and she felt what the problem was.

"Edward a few of her vertebrae are indeed broken and they've healed too fast to heal properly. We will have to break it again to set it right. Demetri call Alec, his gift should make it painless. for her and you." _Edward You will have to set it right. You were more advanced in this part. _Alec knocked both Demetri and Sara out. Rosalie broke Sara's back and I set it right quickly. Then I used some tape and bandage to make sure that Sara's back would stay that way as long as she needed it to heal. "Alec you can pull your gift back slowly now. Sara first." The fog of Alec's gift disappeared and Sara woke up.

She sat up slowly and moved her body in a stretch. "How do you feel Sara?" _much better now thank you. but I can't return with you yet. They said that my father is like me and still alive. And they would help me with my gift. _"Sara your father is dead. Emmett found his body after the fire. There was a whole funeral his grave is in La Push." Edward said. _Then why did they say that he's alive. Gianna called him to come here. _"I don't know but I'll find out for you." _ thank you. How is_ he_? _"He is not so good. He fills his time with work only. We barely see him anymore. It's not just him that's feeling bad. We all feel a little bad now that you and Esme aren't with us anymore. Even Sam misses you a lot. He told us your story." _He did? but.. Ugh I don't know what to do anymore._

"You should just take a rest, until your back is healed. I'll talk to the brothers." _Okay be careful though. That Aro guy gives me the creeps. _"I will. Sleep well." Then I went to Aro. Before I entered the room. I heard something interesting...

* * *

**What did Edward hear I wonder..**

**Only one way to find out I guess.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I DO own Sahira she is MY character just like Yuri in my Naruto story  
I also don't own the (parts of) lyrics I might use in the chapters.  
In this chapter I try to describe what imprinting is. DON'T kill me If I did it wrong, I just tried my best.  
Chapter fourteen**

* * *

**AroPoV a week later.  
**

I was glad I could keep my thoughts in check when the Cullens came. No one except for my brothers could know that I lied to the girl. Her father was truly dead. I just wanted to keep her with me in the guard. The bond of mates was real though. and the bond of imprints seem to be as strong as the one of soul-mates. That could proof to be difficult. maybe if I used Chelsea to make Sahira loyal to the Volturi. Yes that might actually work.

I called Chelsea and gave her the orders.

"I won't disappoint you master." Was her reply. Good girl. Then someone knocked. It was Edward. He looked worried. "Ah, young Edward. How is miss Sahira?"

"Sara's back was partially broken. We had to break it again to set it properly. She needs to rest for a few weeks. Let's say until the end of the month. I have a question though."

"Ask me."

"Can Sara come home when she is fully healed? Carlisle is nearly suicidal now that Esme and Sara are gone. He barely comes out of his room. We have to practically kidnap him out of the house to hunt. It's like he is trying to starve himself to death. He even tried to provoke Jasper and Emmett to kill him." he explained sadly. Oh, I didn't know it was that bad. I don't want my old friend to die. Then I should let Sara go when she is fully healed but I wish to see if she is a danger to our world first.

"When Sara is fully healed she may leave one week after. This way we will be able to help her train her gift. and to make sure she isn't a danger to our world."

Edward nodded and left probably to tell Rosalie and Sahira the news. I asked for Demetri and told him to check up with Carlisle. It was just to see if Edward's story was true. Edward came back and gave me without a word his hand. The thoughts I saw was horrible. I felt so sad to see my friend in pain. He even tried to pull an 'Edward' as we call it now. He tried to expose himself by running through town vamp speed while the sun was shining. Luckily before any human could see him the big one, Emmett I believe, took him deep into the woods. I called Demetri back.

What could I do for him to help... WAIT I know! "Edward tell Jane and Alec to take Carlisle here. He is to come here right away. Your father-figure needs a punishment. Maybe I'll make him take care of a certain guest of ours." I said with a knowing smile. Edward nodded enthusiastically and left to do as I asked.

**that evening...**

Jane and Alec had taken our personal plane to get Carlisle here as fast as possible. I wonder how it went. After dinner they were expected to be back. As always the two of my favorite guard-members, worked right on schedule. They arrived just as I sat down in my throne. "Come in." Let the games begin. Alec walked in with Carlisle behind him and behind Carlisle was Jane. My friend really looked worn out. his head was down, he acted like his real age "Ah Jane, Alec. Good you retrieved him quickly. Everything went well I assume?" Alec offered me his hand. I took it. I saw:

**Thoughts are Alec PoV**_  
_

_When we arrived Jasper and Alice approached us. The seer spoke first from behind Jasper who was standing protectively in front of her. "I saw you coming Carlisle is upstairs the second floor third door left." We walked as Alice said and indeed we found Carlisle where she said we would. We never saw the big one, he was probably hunting. Carlisle looked at us and he hung his head. _

_"I knew you would be fast._ _Not this fast but still. Let's go shall we?" Jane and I shared a look of surprise. We never expected him to come with us willingly. That was just so unlike him. We thought he would have talked his way out of this or something. We went back to the car we hired and Carlisle truly walked like a tired old man. The whole journey to Volterra he looked full of pain, sadness and anticipation. He really wanted to die was what I thought of his behavior._

**Back to Aro**

I let Alec's hand go. "Carlisle Cullen, you have almost committed a crime against our most important law." My brothers came in and sat down. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He replied with "I just hope you'll make it a quick death." My brothers gasped at that answer. They knew it was bad but not this bad. It shocked even me. "I will discuss what to do with my brothers. One moment." I held my brothers hands one at a time and they both had thought the same _We have to help him somehow._

After a minute I took my hand back."We have decided that Carlisle Cullen will be punished as followed. You will not be put to death but you will have to take medical care of our special guest, a miss Sahira Uley." Carlisle was first surprised and upset that we wouldn't kill him.

Then when he realized what I said his face lit up quite a lot. Even Marcus couldn't hold a small smile back. "Yes! I...I mean I will not disappoint you."

"Felix please take Carlisle to our guest." They both bowed and left. Carlisle's course was much better now that he no longer walked as an old man.

**SaraPoV**

I spoke with Rosalie about everything that happened since I left and I felt my heart grow heavier with everything Carlisle did to get himself killed. Suddenly my heartache was much less as if... Carlisle is here! I remember Sam explaining to me what imprinting was and about the bond between wolf and imprintee

**~Flashback~**

_Sam was sitting next to me we were both in wolf form, on the cliffs watching sunset, and he was explaining about imprinting since my family in Egypt didn't have such a thing._

_"A wolf like you and me meets his soul-mate through imprinting. __When __someone imprints it's as if a blind man sees the sun for the first time. The wolf connects immediately an unbreakable bond with that person and he wants to know everything and do everything about and for that person to keep the imprintee happy.  
The bond between wolf and imprintee is also a gps-system of some sort. Wolves can always find their imprintee because their hearts will be in great pain the further the distance is between wolf and imprintee. Once wolves get closer to the place where their imprintee is their hearts will feel much lighter because they would be able to see their imprintees any time they want. however there is always a possibility that the imprintee isn't choosing for the wolf. The chance that that happens is almost nihil, though." _

**~Back to reality~  
**  
I phased though I was still in some pain and went bursting through the door, looking for Carlisle. I ran and ran and ran..I caught a scent. his scent. I felt like a pup finding it's mother again. that happy. I followed the scent faster and faster. There he was with Felix. I barked softly. They turned around. I waited for something, I don't know what, maybe to see if he really wasn't mad at me for my mistakes which got Esme killed. There it was. He smiled a small smile. "Sahira.." He almost whispered as if not believing that it was me. I took off in a sprint and I tackled him. Felix left us alone.

I licked his face all over not missing a spot and his hands too. each little spot of his skin got a thorough cleaning job. Carlisle pushed me lightly off of him and stood up. "Sahira how are you feeling? I heard that your back was hurt in a fight?"

_"I fought with Heidi. Somewhere in the fight she threw me against a wall twice and I couldn't get up the second time. Apparently my back was broken."_

"Why did you fight her?" He asked curiously

"_Because she attacked me." _I didn't want to tell him why she did though. I didn't want to hurt him again. Not after I just got him back. Then he asked the dreaded question.

"Why did she attack you?" I bit my lip trying to keep the answer in. "Tell me Sara." I dreaded this because I had to tell him if he demanded it. "Sara I demand an explanation." Damn it!

"_Apparently I'm Demetri's mate and Heidi wanted to be that but she is Alec's._" I blurted out rushing to get it over with.

"His true mate?"

"No, yes, I don't know. You should ask Marcus."

"Were they kind to you?"

"Yes they let me stay on my diet, and said that if I was fully healed I had to stay one week longer to train my gift."

"That's kind of them."

I changed back "Carlisle..."

"Yes, Sahira?" I slapped him.

He held his cheek looking surprised. "That's for trying to get yourself killed."

He hung his head. "I'm sorry." he whispered sadly.

I cupped his cheek, and kissed the one I slapped. "That was for staying alive."

He hugged me. "I missed you."

I hugged back. "I missed you too."

His hands on my back felt great! I groaned at the feeling. He pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"Your hands on my back... feel so good. It's making the pain go away a little." I blushed.

Carlisle chuckled and put his hands back where they were. Though this time so we both could still walk. We walked to my room. "You know the fun part of being Demetri's mate is that I can make him do really silly things. Like dancing in a tutu with Felix recording, or acting like an angry pregnant woman demanding the strangest things. like scrambled eggs made by him or fresh milk or something like that."

We entered my room and saw Demetri demanding from Rosalie to know where I was. "I'm here Demetri." He zipped over to me, picked me up and put me back into bed. I sat up pouting with my arms crossed. He gave me some oranges and a milkshake. I forgot I asked for them.

I ate one but Carlisle said I couldn't. "Why not?"

"I smell something strange in the oranges. Would you change a pillow in yourself and feed it the oranges, please?" I did as he asked, giving a part of my oranges to my other self. Nothing happened but then my other self fell down throwing up something dark.

Carlisle went to it and put a finger in the dark stuff and sniffed it. "Just as I thought. Poison." I laid my oranges back on the plate. and drank my milkshake. That had a rather strange taste to it too. Suddenly everything went crazy. all the colors were swirling and moving. I felt drunk. everything went black.

**CaPoV...**

When Sara fell unconscious she dropped her milkshake. It was poisoned too. I went busy right away. Luckily we had some kind of hospital/lab thing. I picked Sara up and took her there. Edward came with me to help. Rosalie would keep Sara on the right temperature. It was hard to make the right antidote, because we didn't know what kind of poison it was. After a few tests we were closer but not enough. Sara had started screaming in pain as if she was being tortured. She was delirious with the fever. Rosalie said she kept going back to the forest fire we saved her from but then different things happened. Like her father died right in front of her, or her mother threw her back into the fire, Jasper attacking her things like that.

Edward had found who poisoned Sara's food. It was another girl she said that she had been told that Sara was a danger to our world. Edward and Rose made her give us the antidote and I gave it to Sara. She had fainted, bathed in sweat by the fever. I offered to stay with her so Edward and Rosalie could go hunting. They left without a word and I sat next to Sara's bed. I was worried that she wouldn't make it. Demetri came to visit. "How is she?"

"She has to rest. the fever will make sure that the poison will get out of her body by sweating." I explained. Demetri kept watching as I pushed some hair out of Sara's face. I think Edward was right when he said I started to feel the bond between wolf and imprintee. Demetri spoke up in a sad tone.

"Do you love her?" he asked me

"I don't know. Right now I think of her as a best friend. I did just lose my mate, you know."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Do you know if you are Sara's true mate?" I was curious about that.

"The pull doesn't feel that strong. Though it feels stronger than I felt before." Strangely enough I felt relieved when he told me that.

"Could it be that you are her soul-brother of sorts?"

"Maybe, we should see Marcus about that." He was right. Sara woke up. I couldn't help but feel relieved that everything would be fine

Demetri brushed her cheek. "Hey Sara, how are you feeling?"

"Much better." She whispered.

I decided to check her vitals and after that I went to ask Marcus to ask if would come to see about the bonds. Sara's fever was cooling down properly. Her back was healed completely and the poison was gone. I told her the good news and went to see Marcus.

I could find him in his room. I knocked and heard a quiet and bored "Come in."

I walked in and saw him looking like always though there was some curiosity in his eyes. "Carlisle, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Marcus, old friend. I was wondering if you would do me a favour."

"what kind of favour are you speaking of?"

"Would you see deeper into the bonds Demetri and I have with Sahira? We aren't sure how deep they run."

"I will see to it, though it might be just what I saw before." He replied

"I'm happy with anything because we would have some clearance." I said

"Well, all right. I will do as you just requested." He agreed

We walked back to the hospital wing where we found Demetri fighting two newborn. Marcus and I rushed to help and with the three of us, we managed to shred them into pieces fairly quickly. "Demetri tell me what happened?" I asked him.

"When Carlisle left, I was talking to Sahira when three newborn came. One seemed close to the end of the newborn part and he did the talking. he said I had to give Sahira to them if I wanted to stay alive. I said no and they started to fight me until you both came. One managed to get past me to bite Sahira though I had quickly killed him and sucked the venom out not knowing what it would do to her. The other two fought me until you came here." He explained.

Marcus did his bond thing and saw what we thought would be Demetri's bond with Sahira."Demetri I have made a mistake, your bond with Sahira is that of a soul-brother, not a soulmate. Carlisle's bond is that of a soulmate though it even runs deeper than that and the bond is a mixed colour of best friends and soulmate." He said when he was done.

Sahira smiled softly. "I…had known… that all…along." She said still a bit weak from being ill.

I chuckled at her words. "Sara you will have to keep a night's rest. Tomorrow you'll be all better again."

She nodded and went back to sleep with a yawn. Demetri tucked her in and left. Marcus clapped me on my back "You're lucky. but if you ever hurt her…" He never finished the sentence and left me alone with Sara.

after half an hour Sara woke up again. I was still in thought about what to do.

**SaPoV**

"Carlisle what are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking of what to do about 'us'." he said. I felt a bit anxious about what he might have come up with.

"I want to take things really, really slow. After all I've only just lost Esme." He said. Mentioning Esme's death made me feel guilty again and really determined to make sure I trained my gift to it's fullest capacity.

"That's just fine. I never expected anything else." I started to tell him everything I knew about imprints and imprintees.

Then my week of training and observing had begun. It was heavy but fun. I got to kick ass quite a lot, I learned how to hold my strength at human level, together with Jane and surprisingly Heidi, who, after she finally mated with Alec, was a lot nicer. We got along well and they learned me how to do finer things like buttoning up my shirts and writing and stuff. Caius was a stern teacher of art. We both liked to draw and paint, so we would have several discussions about things to do with art I had made and he would give me an assignment to draw a certain thing in their city, testing my self-control at the same time.

Marcus was someone I couldn't really figure out. He always looked old and boring, but as soon as I asked what his favourite hobby was he launched into a story about experiments and chemicals. Between Carlisle and him, I had some great teachers. Aro was a fun guy though also a bit creepy. I pranked him with Felix and Demetri, he never really minded. Whenever it was feeding time though, He always invited me to join them. The Cullens usually made sure I was well fed during that time reminding me I had to hunt. I had the tendency to forget seeing I could also eat human food.

After the week was over Carlisle and I had to go back to Forks. Edward and Rosalie had gone home on Saturday. Aro had already assured me that I could stay alive and go home. He wished me luck with Carlisle and we left. I already said my goodbyes to the guard and to the brothers, so we were ready to leave.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I DO own Sahira she is MY character just like Yuri in my Naruto story  
I also don't own the (parts of) lyrics I might use in the chapters.**

**back at home new problems await Sara**

**Chapter fifteen**

* * *

**SaPoV**

Once we were at the airport back in Seattle, we were being picked up by Alice and Emmett. Apparently Peter and Charlotte had gone home. Emmett's reunion with Rosalie was lovely. I felt sad just a little watching them. A small wave of calm washed over me. I sent gratitude back. "You're welcome." Jasper said. I still felt jealous of Jared. Why can't all of the wolves have imprints like his and Quil only has to wait until Claire grows up. We split up into two groups to fit in the car. I rode with Jasper, Alice and Carlisle. Edward, Rosalie and some of my things would go in Emmett's car. Jane and Heidi had spoiled me with clothes and stuff. Caius gave me drawing supplies and Marcus had given me books about old experiments and about forensic research. There was too much stuff for Alice's car.

During the ride I kept looking outside suppressing the urge to stare at Carlisle. I felt a bit sick in my stomach as we got closer as if something would happen. When Alice stopped the car, Carlisle opened the door for me but as soon as he did I flew out of the car, phased, and stalked to the house growling.

**NoPoV**

Emmett and the others arrived right after them. "Sam was inside." Carlisle went after Sara the others followed him but before any of them could enter the house they were stopped by Sara. "Let me handle this one. She smells familiar." Edward told the rest what Sara was thinking. She stalked carefully and silently to the kitchen where the stranger was. It turned out to be Bella. "What the hell? Bella what are you doing here?" Emmett asked.

"Well, Alice had made me come over again for her kind of a sleepover, and I just woke up and was hungry so I decided to make some breakfast." She lied.

"No I didn't. I asked you about a sleepover for next weekend." Alice replied. Sara growled. The vamps turned to her. Her eyes had darkened considerably.

"Carlisle her thirst rose up from the strain she put on herself to keep from killing anyone on the plane. She wishes to taste Bella." Edward picked up from her thoughts. Jasper confirmed checking her feelings. Bella being the stupid girl she is walked to Sara.

"Bella, stop! Have you gone mad?" Jasper warned the foolish human

"She won't hurt me. I know she won't." Bella answered Jasper stubbornly walking closer. When she tried to stroke Sara's fur, Sara snapped. She bit Bella in her hand. Bella tried to pull her hand away, but Sara kept her jaws tightly clamped and growled at the human.

"Bella don't pull your hand away that will only rip it off." Carlisle instructed. Bella cried out in pain and Edward got angry, he wrenched Sara's jaws open and pulled Bella's hand away. It was a deep wound, That bled quite a bit. All the vamps left the house except for Carlisle. Sara had left too. "That will be a scar. Bella why couldn't you listen to Jasper? and why did you lie to us?" He asked a bit disappointed in her behavior.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking."She pleaded with the coven leader.

"Indeed you weren't."he said stitching up the wound after cleaning it.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I really had no idea what I was doing. I had heard that you guys would come home today and I thought that I would make Sara some lunch. Sam was here. He said that I should just do what I came for. He asked when Sara would come home. I told him and he left saying that the pack might get a new leader. He wants Sara to take his place as Alpha as long as Jacob doesn't take it."

"That means that Sara will have to fight him. Bella I hope that you learned to listen when we say that it's too dangerous? You know what the consequences might be."Carlisle warned.

"I have learned my lesson, Carlisle. I really do." Loud growling was heard from two Wolves outside.

Edward called from outside. "Carlisle, Sam is using you as a subject to make Sara angry enough that she will fight him. The whole pack is watching them keeping us out of it. Sara is in no condition to fight yet." then the growling turned into fighting.

"Bella you stay here and if you have to watch then go upstairs." Carlisle ran outside wanting to stop the fight. The doctor inside him said it was because of Sara's back not being ready yet. The imprintee inside him said it was because he didn't want Sara to get hurt at all.

**SaPoV**

When I was outside to hunt I was greeted by Sam and the pack.

_Sara, I want you back in the pack.-S_

_Sam I can't I don't have enough control yet_ I thought showing him what happened a few times in Volterra and what I did to Bella.

_Damn it, that leech of an imprintee of yours certainly doesn't keep his word of keeping you safe.-S_

_Why do you always blame everything on them and I thought I told to stop insulting him.-Sa_

_Because everything is that bloodsucker's fault. I want to kill him so badly.-S_

_ You know it is forbidden to go after an imprintee.-Sa_

_I don't care__. I will kill him for getting you hurt.-S_

_You won't if you don't kill me first. _I growled loudly and then I attacked. Sam encountered and we fought. It was a heavy fight, I noticed Carlisle coming outside. Sam saw it in my thoughts and went after him. Before he could hurt Carlisle, I tried to push him away but Sam bit in my front-leg. I cried out in pain, and fell down. I tried to get up but my leg was useless because every time I stood on it, a crippling pain shot through it. I cried out in pain each time.

Sam huffed and he turned his focus back to Carlisle. He stalked to Carlisle showing his teeth growling. Edward and the others were stopped from interfering by the rest of the pack. I tried to get up desperately. I stood up slowly. _Wait! _I tried to change back but the pain of Sam's bite was too much.

_Sam wait, please don't kill him. I'll do anything but please don't kill him. I beg you.-Sa _I felt tears running down my cheek knowing that this would be my last chance to protect my imprintee.

Sam stopped and he turned his head to me. _You will do anything? to protect a bloodsucker?-S_

_Not any vampire, only him.-Sa _

_Fine I won't kill him but I forbid you from seeing him as long as I am the Alpha.-S  
_

_Sam aren't you taking things a bit too far now? It's like you forbid me from seeing Kim or yourself from seeing Emily.-Ja_

_No, I'm not! If Sara_ wants_ to protect her imprintee from getting killed by one of us she is forbidden from now on to see him.-S_

All the wolves looked at me on what my decision would be. Edward had been translating the conversation and now the vamps were looking at me too. I could disagree but then would Sam kill Carlisle which will cause the rest of the Cullens to fight which causes us to fight, I could agree and wait until Jacob took his rightful place but he wasn't ready yet, keeping the Cullens safe. I know what I will do...

_Fine I will stop seeing him until you step down as Alpha. That is why I want to challenge you for the Alpha job. It's time I took that place anyway.-Sa_ I thought while slowly getting up on three legs.

_I accept your challenge. The day after tomorrow at the beach at sunrise. You and me wolf vs. wolf. if you win, you become Alpha. If I win, you'll stop seeing him and you will return to the pack.-S_

I nodded looking down. The pack ran away with Seth and Jared looking back. When they were sure that the pack was gone the vamps helped me to calm down. Jasper took part of my pain away replacing it with calmness and Emmett carried me inside. I changed back without losing my clothes. Which I got to thank the training in Italy for. Emmett laid me down on the couch. "Sara how are you feeling? how is your arm?" Carlisle asked.

"My arm is is fine, I need to train, if I plan on winning." I sighed thinking of various ways to beat Sam to a bloody pulp. I was tired like hell though and still hungry. I smelled the food Bella was cooking. My stomach roared which hurt me. Alice gave me a plate full of sandwiches. I wolfed it down leaving only one for Bella.

Then I slept for a bit shaking sometimes as I dreamed about Sam killing Carlisle with me watching helplessly. I felt cold seeing everyone I cared about either dead or against me. Something cool touched my forehead before something warm was put around me. I opened my eyes and saw some blonde walk out of the room I slept in. It was a male and he smelled like a hospital, sunflowers and something I can only describe as old. I curled up deeper into the blankets and slept peacefully.

After an hour or two, I woke up again feeling completely relaxed. I didn't want to move a finger, I felt that lazy. I yawned and stretched wanting to go back to sleep, knowing that I actually wanted to train for the fight tomorrow. When I was starting to fall back into sleep, Emmett thought it funny to blow a horn in my ear. I jumped and fell out of bed. "Sara wakey, wakey!" He shouted. I groaned and threw a pillow at his head. Then I took another pillow and slept on the floor.

Emmett decided that I really needed to get up, so he picked me up and carried me downstairs where he sat me down on a chair and someone threw some water in my face. It woke me up. Alice put some food in front of me, I ate while they explained what they were planning. "Sara, Jasper and Emmett will help you to train. You will stay in wolf form all day and let us help you out. At the end of the day Carlisle and Rosalie will check your health, I will make sure you're well fed together with Bella, Edward keeps Bella away from you and he will keep an eye on your mind." I nodded with a full mouth.

After I was done eating I was called outside. I phased and followed the voice, it ended in the clearing. There stood Jasper with Emmett slightly behind him. Jasper stood with a lot of authority making me want to salute. "Sara, I will train you, but only if you do exactly as I say, understood?" I nodded. "I said Understood!" I barked _Sir, yes sir. _and I stood straight as possible. "Good. Now first as a warming up, Ten times around the clearing. Emmett will run with you. Then return here and stretch your body. Begin." I barked and began my circles around the clearing. what I didn't know was that Jasper would be throwing several rocks, branches my way which I had to dodge without stopping. I could only dodge half of the things he threw at other half I used Emmett as a living shield.

When I had run my rounds, Jasper wasn't too happy with how I did. "start sparring." We did as ordered. My opponent was Emmett, but sometimes Jasper would throw in a punch too. In the end we had fought many hours. I won barely, and it was only lunchtime! Alice called me saying it was lunchtime. I had to race Jasper back to the house while he threw a lot different emotions. When he threw pain at me I lost the race. the emotional pain made me remember all the fights I had with Sam and I noticed they really had increased since I imprinted. I stood still completely. _Sam... I don't want to fight you but if you threaten him I have no choice but to defend. Why did it come to this? Why? What happened that we were once as close as possible and now were practically enemies._

Edward joined me where I was. "Is there no other solution? You should have seen Carlisle this morning. He went to the hospital but asked me to update him on everything every hour. He's nervous about possible outcome. We're lucky that it's weekend." _Well the only other solution is to tell the council about Sam's crime. but that will probably have the same outcome as our fight. The final solution is wait until Jacob takes his rightful place as Alpha, before I see him again but that is too painful for me.  
_

"I understand but why did you say that it was time that you took the Alpha place anyway?"he asked

_When I phased I was in egypt. Sam phased a few months later. The council was discussing who should take the place of Alpha. Some said that I should because it was tradition and Sam agreed but Billy said it should be Sam. So it became Sam. Only because the head of the tribe said so and the eldest of the tribe agreed with him. stupid sexist men._

Edward laughed at that. "I do suggest that you try talking to the tribe council. Just to ease Carlisle's heart." he said walking back to the house with me.

_I'll try. Sam probably told them everything though. I might not even have a chance. but I'll try. can you ask Bella to call Jacob for me? I want to meet with him so he can escort me to the council._ Eward nodded and left to do as I asked. Jacob agreed to help me, just wanting peace to return in the pack. The talk didn't go as well. The council stood on Sam's side except for the killing part. I talked with some pack members and found out that they were ordered by Sam to avoid me until after the fight. Jared understood my reasoning but told us not to tell anyone. Sam threatened with using them as a crash-dummy for his attacks if he found out.

Once back at the treaty-line I thanked Jacob and left to go on with training. I kept fighting until Every muscle in my body was sore and I was as tired as possible, but I kept going on wanting to defeat Jasper knowing that if I could, I could defeat Sam. "Sara, enough." he said after I tried to attack again but I swayed on my paws. I shook my head stubbornly and took a sprint but before I could reach him I fell through my legs.

"Sara, enough is enough. you need rest." Emmett spoke but I never heard him because I had fallen asleep.

I woke up when I fell on something soft. It was the bed. I watched groggily while Rosalie checked me for wounds that didn't heal yet. When she noticed me watching, she smiled softly. "You're a strong girl, Sara. I admire that in you. Jasper told us that he had a hard time to keep standing. You almost had defeated him quite a few times. Well you should just rest, good night." She left.

When I fell asleep I noticed my favorite blonde of the family walking in. I woke up instantly. "Sara, how did the talk go?" he asked. I explained what happened. When I was done, he felt anger at the council. I tried to hide a yawn but he noticed it anyway. "You should sleep. Sara I have faith in you. I know that you will win." he tucked me in, kissed my forehead and left chuckling when he noticed my heart rate speeding up. I dived deep under the blankets and slept. Then the nightmares came.

**~dream~**

_I was fighting Sam and after a long fight during the whole night, he won. Then he made me watch him while he killed Carlisle. I felt like dying. Right before Carlisle died he said it was all my fault. The scene changed and I was surrounded by Edward and the others. They attacked me saying everything was my fault, blaming me for everything that went wrong. I kept saying I was sorry but no one listened. I finally started to believe their words. Then I woke up with a jolt._

**~End dream~**

I left quietly not knowing that two vampires knew what I was doing...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I DO own Sahira she my character  
I also don't own the (parts of) lyrics I might use in the chapters.**

**Chapter sixteen**

* * *

**Six years later...  
**

**SaPoV**

It has been six years since I've last seen or heard from the Cullens or the pack. I've finished my studies in four years and had a job as a pathologist. I worked in Denver, Colorado. It was a good job. Nice payment, great colleagues who stayed oblivious to how I do things. My boss was a woman called Sandy Starman. She didn't mind that I kept my ways secret as long as I did what I needed to do. I buried myself in work to forget the still burning pain in my heart.

"Tara, I'm going home now. I've finished that last report and put it on Nicole's desk. I'll see you tomorrow again!" I half yelled to one of my friends. She's named Tamara, but I always called her Tara. Tara is from the Netherlands, she came here because of her husband Paul. She kinda looked after me since I was the youngest colleague of the team.

A dirty blond head with green eyes popped out of the door-opening. "Alright Sara, good luck with Jason tonight and I want to hear details when you get home!" was the accented reply of the dutch woman. I dated a few guys but they always wanted one thing or the other, meaning sex or money. Apparently it's hard to stay off radar when you're rich. Except for one guy. I had met a guy named Jason who I had a date with this evening, He has brown hair in soft curls reaching below his ears and stormy blue eyes., He was the first guy I dated since Riley, who was kind and didn't care for money and sex.

I live in a two story spacy house with three double bedrooms, each had their own bathroom, a study and an art room, on the second floor. The first floor had a living room and an open kitchen, a small bathroom and a music room, and the basement was made for working out. My house had red stones and a dark roof. It was a little away from Denver not too easy to find but still easy enough. I also owned a small apartment with one bedroom a small bathroom, a small kitchen and a small living room. It was there where Jason would pick me up from.

I went to my apartment in my new car, a BMW 635d sports-car from 2007 in black. On the road to my house I was thinking about the Cullens. Bella must have become a vampire by now, married to Edward. I wonder if Sam is still the Alpha. I wish to go back to La push. I wonder how many of them have imprinted and that thought makes me think of Carlisle, my own imprintee. He and the others must live somewhere else now because of the never-changing of their appearance. It hurt to think about them though. Finally I arrived at my house.

I showered to get all the scents of death off of me. After the thorough shower I blow-dried my hair. Then I put it in a messy bun with one short lock loose at my temple. Then I dressed in a midnight blue strapless knee length dress with a wavy skirt. I hid my tribal tattoo with some make up. Then I used some mascara and a light touch of eyeshadow. Some strawberry lip gloss, my necklace and some flat ballet shoes and I was ready. It was just in time because someone knocked on the door.

I opened the door and there he stood. "Hello Sara, you look wonderful." Jason said. He gave me a small bouquet of flowers.

I smelled them "Thank you, Jason you don't look bad yourself. and thanks for the flowers. They smell nice want to come in? I have to put these in a vase." I let him in and walked to the kitchen to find a vase. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the lounging chair. After I took care of the flowers we left to go to dinner and the movies. At the Italian restaurant, we were greeted by a female hostess. She saw Jason, and flirted with him but Jason made clear that he was with me. the girl looked at me annoyed and jealous, and led us to our seats. a waiter came and took our orders. I chose some lasagna and Jason chose ravioli.

We made some small talk getting to know each other better, because this was our second date. I found out he had a job in security in the Denver Art Museum. He promised to take me there sometime. He wasn't horrified at finding out my job. I did tell him I lived in La Push and he got excited about that. Apparently there was some art from our tribe in the museum. After dinner I freshened up after shortly arguing about who would pay for dinner. Jason won that one. Then we walked to the movies. We decided to watch Titanic. I cried thinking of Carlisle, and how our relationship was somewhat the same. Jason, the gentleman he was, offered me a hand kerchief. Finally the movie was done. We walked out hand in hand and walked back to the car.

"Would you like to drink something?" he asked when we passed a bar. "Yes please." I answered and we walked in. The bar was called 'Friendly Drink' There was some nice music playing in the background. It wasn't busy yet because it was only ten PM. Jason ordered a beer and I ordered a cognac. I was happy that I needed human food more then blood because that also meant that I could enjoy a good drink though it took a lot of alcohol to make me even tipsy, because my wolf gen burnt the alcohol ten times faster than humans.

The evening was fine, we enjoyed our drinks and danced a little. then the annoying trouble started. Someone recognized me from television. Apparently I had become famous for solving a few difficult cases just by doing my job. I had to give interviews sometimes and I already had been offered jobs in the FBI and CIA which I declined, and jobs in bigger city's. I did fly in sometimes when they needed me. "Hey aren't you Sara Uley that new pathologist?" a man came.

I looked at Jason. "I'm sorry, Jason." I mouthed. Then I turned to the man.

I gave him a fake smile and said "Yes, I am, but I'm not interested in anything to do with fans or job offers at the moment. If you don't mind I would like to spend some time with my boyfriend." The man nodded in understanding, obviously hearing the annoyance in my voice, and left us alone.

"Since when did I become your boyfriend?" Jason asked.

I blushed and answered. "I'm sorry, I just had to think of something really quick, and if I said that you were just a date, than he probably would try to keep interrupting."

"It's fine. I just hope that we will get to that step some day." He replied with a shy smile. I had told him that I had trouble with trusting someone enough to be in a relationship with them.

"I hope the same." I said. He paid for our drinks and we left to go back to my apartment. In the car we joked a bit about somethings people did to get attention from celebrity's. Jason walked me to my apartment, when I opened the door I asked "Would you like to come in for a drink?"

"Sara, is that you?" a voice came from my kitchen. I froze.

"Sam?" my brother came out of my kitchen. I ran and hugged him tightly. He was hesitant but hugged me back.

"Sara, sister I missed you." I cried releasing all the pain.

"I-I missed y-you too."

"Sara, maybe I should go. You should talk with your brother. I'll call you tomorrow all right?" I nodded letting Sam go and hugging Jason.

"Bye Jason, I had a great time. I'll talk to you later." He let go and kissed my cheek. Then it was just Sam and me.

Sam sat down on the couch, when I said my goodbyes to Jason. "Who was that?" he asked going into brother mode.

"That's Jason. A guy I met a few weeks ago. We just had our second date." I said not wanting to tell too much.

"Did you really have fun?" Sam asked

"Yes I did but let's not talk about him. What are you doing here? Are you here alone? what happened with Bella? How is _he_?" I changed the subject because I was really getting curious. Sam told me that Bella was married and had gotten a half-vampire as a child called Renesmee who Jacob imprinted with. "Do you remember the deal we made six years ago?" he asked. I did remember.

**~Flashback~**

_I had run from the Cullens taking only some cash and two outfits with me in a backpack. I ran to Sam waking him up with a bark. He jogged outside and I changed back to human form._

_"Sam I have come to stop the fight. I hate all this fighting between us. Isn't there some kind of deal we can make?" I asked feeling very tired of all the fighting we did._

_"Sara You know the deal I have in mind. Stop seeing him until I step down from the Alpha position." He answered sternly._

_"I know and I want that deal but with a slight change. I want to stop seeing him until you step down as Alpha but I will not join the pack. I will leave you guys to go studying in Florida to fulfill my dream of becoming a pathologist." I spoke calmly explaining what I wanted. Sam looked me straight in my eyes._

_"Is that truly what you want?" he asked quietly. He looked sad thinking of me leaving._

_"You know what I truly want, but this is the only way to stop our constant fighting." I answered sadly not really wanting to do this but still going through with it. _

_"Then I agree with your deal and when I step down as an Alpha I will personally come and get you home. I wish you good luck with your studies, Sara." he promised. I kissed his cheek, asked to keep Carlisle safe for me, said goodbye and left as a wolf._

**~End Flashback~**

"You mean-?" I asked surprised and hopeful. He nodded with a small smile. I tackled him with a hug. "What happened? who's pack leader now?" I asked with a big grin.

"Emily is expecting our second child now. It was finally time. Jared is pack leader now of our half of the pack." he explained.

"Wait, you never told me how Carlisle was doing." I said really wanting to know.

"I'm doing fine now that we found you." a voice said from behind me. I froze again. I asked Sam quietly if it was truly _him_ and his eyes told me the truth. I think my face lit up a lot because Sam chuckled.

I spun around and tackled my favorite vampire. He kept standing holding me close. I looked up at his face. "Carlisle..." I whispered quietly still not really believing that he was here.

"Sara..." he whispered back pushing a few strands behind my ear with a small smile on his face.

I buried my face in his chest smelling all the scents I missed so much."I missed you, Carlisle. I missed you so terribly much." I spoke wanting to cry to let all the pain go. Carlisle rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"It's okay Sara. You can let it go." He said. Sam patted my shoulder and went to the kitchen. I finally let go of six long years of pain, sadness and loneliness. Carlisle patted my back and led us to the couch. There he sat us down with me in his lap rubbing my sides. He hummed a song I didn't know soothingly. It calmed me down just slightly. When I was out of tears I dry sobbed a little before falling asleep. Crying is very exhausting.

I woke up to the scent of coffee and breakfast. I found that I was in my bedroom. I remembered what happened last night and got dressed quickly. When I entered the living room I saw Carlisle's back turned to me. He was cooking breakfast for me. Sam was gone. "Sam went back to the hotel." He said while turning a pancake. I sat down at the dinner-table and started to eat. Carlisle had made a pile of pancakes, scrambled eggs and some fresh orange juice. I wolfed it down and thanked him after I finished eating. Then I brushed my teeth and saw that it was only eight o'clock. I didn't have to leave until nine. I sat down with a cup of coffee while Carlisle took care of the dishes. After he put them into the dishwasher, he sat down next to me. "Carlisle why are you here? not that I'm not happy with you here but still..."

"I'm here because I missed you, Sara, and because I became lonely. Sam missed you too and we decided to try to find you." he said.

"I understand, but where are the others?"

"We found a house close to Denver. A two story house. I live there with Rosalie and Emmett. though it seemed that someone lived there already." he said

"Is it a house with red stone and a dark roof?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes why?" he asked curiously not knowing that he was talking about my house.

"That. is. my. house!" I said/yelled.

Carlisle's eyes widened in surprise at my outburst. "Is that true? We smelled a scent in it but I didn't recognize it. Your scent was hidden by the scent of death."

I sighed to calm down. "It's okay but who has been staying in which room?" there was a red room, a blue room and a green and yellow room. the blue one was mine.

"Rose and Emmett have been staying in the red room, and I have been staying in the blue room. Edward, Bella and Renesmee have their own small house, and Alice and Jasper decided to visit with Carlotte and Peter for a few weeks." I blushed with that answer. He saw it and realized why I reacted that way. He looked embarrassed. "I see. I could move out of it if you want."

"Maybe I should ask you that question, because I think we both know what I want." I replied quietly. They looked embarrassed at the image.

When I looked at the clock I realized that I have been talking with Carlisle too long. It was ten past nine! "SHIT! Shit,shit,shit,shit,shit!" I ran to put my mug in the sink and grabbed my coat. Carlisle followed me out understanding I had to go somewhere. "Sara where are you going?" "I have to go to work, I have to work until two in the afternoon. After my shift I'll come by my house because I have the rest of the weekend off. It's what I always do. We can talk more then, but I really have to go now." I kissed his cheek and ran to my car. I drove past him as fast as I was allowed to because Sandy would have my head if I was late.

I had managed to get to the lab just in time. with only ten seconds to spare. Ian opened the door for me, and I walked in greeting Lance at the frontdesk. When I walked to the office I shared with Tara. There I was greeted with a fake-angry woman. "Sara you never called!"

"I'm sorry but I forgot. My brother had come unexpectedly." I said not telling her about Carlisle. I had said that I had a fight with my brother about someone I fell in love with, which wasn't the entire truth but not a lie either.

Tara gasped "Tell me everything, what were you wearing? what was Jason wearing? Where did he take you? What happened? did you k-. I stopped her by putting a hand on her mouth.

"I was wearing my hair in a messy bun with one short lock loose at my temple. I was dressed in a midnight blue strapless knee length dress with a wavy skirt. Then I used some mascara and a light touch of eyeshadow. Some strawberry lip gloss, my necklace and some flat ballet shoes. Jason was wearing a plain shirt with a vest and black jeans with his dating shoes. We went to a nice Italian restaurant which I can't pronounce the name of and after we went to the movies. He took me to see Titanic and was a real gentleman the whole time. When we got home I asked him if he wanted something to drink, before he could answer Sam talked, Jason left after promising to call me today and I talked with Sam." I told her

"Did Jason know that this Sam is your brother?" She asked

"Yes because Sam said when I hugged him 'Sara, I missed you my sister.' and Jason knew about Sam too." I told her.

"Ah I see so everything went well?" Tara asked me letting me know that we should stop talking. "Yes It was a great time but I have to tell you more later." I told her wanting to tell her about Carlisle. We agreed to talk more during lunch and went to do what we were supposed to. After I had identified three causes of death and made the reports on what I found it was lunch time. Time flies by when doing something I'm good in. At lunch I met with Tara in the cafetaria.

"Ah, Sara there you are. Come tell me everything." She said I sat down with my lunch and started talking.

"You know why I had a fight with my brother right?" She nodded. "Well it turns out that my brother needed six year to change his mind and not only did he come here to apologize but the one I fell in love with came with him. I don't know why yet but I have the feeling that it's something important."

"Well what do you think it is about?" she asked. I blushed only lightly "Well I don't know but I kind of hope that-."

"That he feels the same? I hope so too. I know that you weren't completely happy here, as if you were missing something. and the sadness in your eyes never faded, not even when you spoke about Jason." She interrupted. talk about the devil and the boyfriend shall appear. My phone rang, it was Jason. I put up a finger to silence Tara and I answered.

_"Hey Jason, did you come home safely last night?"-Sa_

_"Yes I did but listen Sara maybe we should stop seeing each other."-J_

_"Why? Did I do something wrong?"-Sa_

_"No but your brother came and told me everything. It's better if we stop it now before we finally become a couple and you end up loving Carlisle instead of me."_

_"Oh, I see... well tell SAM that I will be home in a few hours and that I hope he has found a hospital because he will need one when I'm done with him. BYE Jason."-Sa_

I hung up and shredded my food not eating anything. "What did Sam do?" Tara asked. I forgot she was sitting across the table.

"He went to find Jason, and he told him that Carlisle had come for me. Sam told him that he should break up." I told her. She frowned. "If you need some help to beat him up I'll be glad to lend you a hand and Paul too." I could see it happen a small human trying to beat up Sam. It was a funny sight.

**NoPoV**

After three more hours of working Sara raced to her house parked the car, phased and ran into the woods close by. She howled throwing all of her anger out of her body. She hunted and calmed down after a cool swim in the river. Then Sara finally went home again where she was tackled by Emmett and Rosalie who thought she was an enemy. Carlisle came outside too. "Emmett, Rosalie don't attack it's Sara." He said.

They stopped attacking me and were surprised. "Carlisle are you sure? We haven't seen Sara for six years remember?" Rosalie asked keeping an eye on Sara.

"I saw her last night. I know it's her." Carlisle said. Rose and Emmett shared a look of 'not again' Emmett sighed and walked up to Carlisle. He lifted Carlisle fireman style and went back to the house. Carlisle struggled though. Sara growled. Rosalie stood in her way and Sara tackled her first. When Rosalie was lying on the floor Sara raced after Emmett.

**SaraPoV**

When I entered my house, I saw Emmett talking to Carlisle "Carlisle have you been drinking again? Did you ask Siobhan for illusions of Sara again? or did you try to sleep again? Did you drink some drugged blood which caused you having illusions of Sara or did you try to talk with a white wolf during your hunt?" It hurt me to imagine Carlisle doing all those things because of me, and that Rosalie and Emmett treated him like a crazy person.

I walked as a normal wolf towards them and growled at Emmett to get out of my way. I jumped on the couch and put my head in Carlisle's lap. He stroked my fur and answered "would a normal wolf do this Emmett?"

Emmett shook his head wide-eyed. A phone rang. It was Emmett's the ringtone was about a pixie so it had to be Alice. I couldn't hear the conversation because he answered the phone outside.

I felt completely relaxed being stroked by my imprintee. Somewhere I fell asleep which causes me to change back. I woke up to a gasp and apologies being made. I cracked an eye open and saw Rosalie and Emmett both looking sorry and apologizing for not believing Carlisle. He forgave them and then they started asking me questions. Questions like what happened six years ago which caused me to leave them, why was there a faint smell of death hanging around the house, and more.

I answered that I had a certain nightmare which caused me to leave and make peace with Sam. I told them about the deal we had made and everything that happened after. How I finished my studies in four years and how I was working now as a pathologist and apparently that was how they found me. Rosalie explained that they had seen an interview from me and that the newsreader said that I was working in Denver, Colorado. Then I told them about everything I had done, like getting a driver's license and my car which Rosalie wanted to check out later.

I told them I worked very hard and had managed to buy this house and an apartment. We heard a very short howl. It was Sam announcing that he was at the front door. That was always the way we would let Emily and later Sue know. I started to shake again remembering the things he had done. Carlisle had opened the door and I raced to tackle Sam but Carlisle caught me around my waist.

I growled. "Sam how could you do that? Why did you have to go and make Jason break up on the phone with me?"

He had the guts to look innocent. "What are you talking about Sara?" I calmed down enough to make Carlisle let me go, then I walked up to Sam and smacked him over his head. "Maybe that will freshen up your memories." I walked back inside and went to sit on the couch.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I DO own Sahira she my character  
I also don't own the (parts of) lyrics I might use in the chapters.**

**Chapter seventeen**

* * *

**SaraPoV**

Sam walked in after me and said "I never meant for that Jason to do that. I only talked to him about the reason you came to live here. It was completely his decision to do it that way. I swear Sara I never meant to hurt you." he seemed upset that I blamed him for this. "It wasn't really your place to do that either you know." I told him. He nodded looking guilty.

I sighed "Sam, I understand why you did it, but I was supposed to tell him things. I'm not angry with you anymore but please stop thinking that I can't handle things myself. I'm old enough to handle those kind of things for myself." I explained gently.

Sam hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry Sara I'm so used to helping you, I seem to have forgotten that you can do everything yourself now. I'm so proud of you building a complete life on your own. Can we become like before again, Angel?" I stiffened at my nickname for when the pack was just me, Sam, and later Jared. Jared had joked that Sam looked like a demon and I like an angel. Those names stuck until we had Leah and Seth with us.

I decided to forgive Sam for what he did but I still had a bone to pick with Jason for breaking up over the phone. "Demon, I've decided to forgive you and I would love to have you back, my brother." I answered quietly hugging him tighter. Then our stomachs grumbled. "Want to hunt like old times?" I asked him. He nodded and we ran outside phasing at the same time as the other and we ran. During the hunt we played like a pair of pups. It felt so good to do that again.

_I have missed this. I never knew how much.-Sa_

_I know I feel the same, I think we needed this to reconnect our bond.I feel so much better now.-S  
_

_I know right? I'm glad we could do this again. I haven't had this much fun since Bella came to_ _Forks.-Sa_

It may sound harsh but it was true. Since Bella came to Forks the pack grew and the fun was lessened until it was gone. Sam and I raced to the top of a hill but when I arrived I sensed someone coming. Two someone's actually. I tested the air and was relieved to smell Jasper and Alice.

_Sam howl with me?_ I asked him. He answered by beginning I howled along and sensed the two vamps coming our way. From the other side Carlisle and the others came. They probably thought something was wrong. I faced Carlisle's side and Sam faced Jasper's side. We kept on howling until the song of wolves was over. It's a tribal song Sam and I made up, which we would play in our heads when we howled. It was a happy song. After we were done the vampires clapped. I laid down on the ground feeling a bit strange. Everything went dark before my eyes but I never went unconscious. Sam nudged me with his nose but I couldn't react. I rolled down the hill because of the nudge. I was stopped by cool hands, they tried to wake me up.

"Sara wake up!" I tried to tell them I was fine, but no sound came from my throat. Then excruciating pain flowed into my heart. the darkness from before my eyes was gone but now all I saw were blurs. "Carlisle, she is burning up even more than werewolves do and she is becoming much paler than you guys are." Sam said. I heard a voice in my head. "_I'm warning you that this is just the start of my revenge little wolf. I will take revenge for my mate. Remember."_ The voice left my head and so did the pain in my heart I was laid on something soft and It smelled like my bed.

My muscles ached and I felt like crying because I was left alone in my room. The others were downstairs and I knew I could call if I needed anything, but still I felt like crying because they left my line of vision. I don't know what the hell is going on with me. I just felt like shit. The bed dipped next to me. the back of a hand was put on my cheek and on my forehead. "Sara can you move?" I tried to nod but I couldn't

"Carlisle, try talking to her. She is calming down by hearing your voice. She feels upset and sad for some reason." Jasper.

"Sara, Jasper and Alice returned early to surprise us and Alice had seen you being here. Are you okay with them staying here?" I tried to nod but it hurt. Then he told me stories of things that happened the past six years. I fell in a restless sleep, twisting and turning my blankets off of me. Someone was calling for things. A nice voice. Then someone touched my face. A cool hand it, made the burning go away a little and the aching too. The hand made my head move. then it opened an eye flashing a light in it. My heart was racing.

"Carlisle, I think I know what is going on. She has been under stress for six years because of the separation between her and you and the fight between her and Sam. Now suddenly the stress is gone, the fight is over and the big and sudden change of her emotional health might have caused her the fever." Jasper explained.

Sara woke up with a gasp. "Sara how are you feeling? You got m..us worried there." Carlisle looked as if he could blush from embarrassment when he almost slipped and said me instead of us.

"I feel fine, much more relaxed actually. though I feel like I need a shower as well." I replied. A warm one and some time for my own. those fingers touching my head sent some feelings down to my core. I knew a cold shower wouldn't help now. In the past six years they did but now...

In the shower I touched myself imagining that it were Carlisle's fingers. When I came close to my climax I started to make a strange sound one I never made before. I... I think I... purred... I came with Carlisle's name as a whisper on my lips.

I finished my shower and went downstairs after putting my clothes on again. The vamps were laughing about something. When I entered the room I saw Carlisle looking very embarrassed. I keep embarrassing him. Sam had left again. I glared at Emmett and Jasper who were making the jokes the most and they shut up because I sent Jasper anger and annoyance I felt when I heard what they did, and he shut Emmett up pointing at me. When Emmett saw my face, he shut up too and actually shrunk. That made me happy. "Thought so." I wanted to hug Carlisle but I knew that the jokes would start again. Alice got a vision. She smiled and nodded at me. Then she took the men and Rosalie to go shopping so Carlisle and I could have time alone because I wanted to talk to him privately. I wanted to know where he stood now.

Alice hugged Carlisle telling him why he had to stay and maybe it was just an illusion but I thought I saw him smiling. When they were gone he took me to sit on the couch and looked at me. I had no idea where to begin. "Sara? Alice said you had something to ask me without everyone hearing. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, I'm just fine but..." I started getting nervous what if he still wanted to just be friends or what if he wanted nothing to do with me now.

"But what? Sara you can talk to me. You know that don't you? he asked looking worried.

"!" I spoke quickly wanting to be done with it. Carlisle laughed

"I couldn't hear a thing you said you spoke to fast even for me to hear. Now tell me again but then slower." he said still chuckling.

"I said... I want to know where we are in our relationship and I think I'm in heat because I want to jump your bones and have..my..way..with..you." I trailed off in the end blushing like hell and looking at my hands on my lap hiding behind my hair. I peeked through my hair watching Carlisle while he figured out what I said. He looked thoughtful and his eyes held surprise. He looked really cute like that.

"When you left us to talk to Sam that fateful night, I saw you leaving and I felt as much pain in my chest as when I lost Esme. Alice told me about your intentions and hearing that made my heart fill with pride. Then you were gone for six years which hurt me quite a lot. It was as bad as Emmett and Rosalie said in the end. I would become drunk, ask Siobhan, a vampire that helped us, for illusions of you, I would try to sleep again to dream about you, Sara. Sometimes I would drink from ill animals to have illusions of you. and well.. I did try to talk to a white wolf once. I missed you so much Sara. I felt like I missed my mate. That's why when we found you I decided I wanted to court you. I want you by my side for the rest of my existence. That is if you want the same with me." he told me with eyes filled with hope.

"I think we both know the answer to that question. I would love to become yours, Carlisle. I want to be at your side for as long as I live." I answered. I hugged him tightly. he hugged me back. Before he released me, he kissed my cheek. I blushed and my wolf-tail appeared wagging.

"I want to do this properly, so I want to court you. I know a bit about it but I'm not very modern so..." he said telling how he wanted to do things.

"I'll be glad to help you out on that part." my phone rang. Jason. "Hello?"

"H-help me."

"Jason? What's wrong? Where are you?" I asked in slight panic jumping off the couch.

"I-I'm at the m-museum. H-hurry!" and the line went dead. I ran outside and phased into a McLaren F1 with blinded windows. Carlisle got in and I drove to the museum as fast as I could.

"Carlisle do you have your bag with you?"

"I do, I had the feeling that he was hurt." We arrived, Carlisle got out and I changed back. We entered the museum and I had the feeling we weren't alone. The door closed automatically.

"Welcome little wolf, to the game of a lifetime." an evil voice said through the speakers that hung all through the whole museum.  
I knew he wouldn't tell me who he was, or where Jason was, so I had to play the game he was talking about.

"I see you brought a friend. You will need all the help you can get. The rules are that you will need to find the human by going through the whole museum I have questions that will lead you to the place where I hide him. You may ask your friend three times. One wrong answer is one step closer to death. Start by going to the office of the guard."

Carlisle and I ran to the office. I was in the lead because I knew the museum like my pocket. The small tv screens to see camera images were on. It showed the entire museum. though they weren't put in a logical order.

"put the screens in a chronological order. starting from most ancient expositions to the newest." I did. Carlisle helped me by saying which ones I did wrong. Once I had them put in the right order the voice said "Well done, now the first question is I swim in the sea as the oldest living creature of the ocean what am I?"

"That has to be either a shark or a crocodile. Hmm I say shark but I have to check it out first in the exposition of that time." I phased into my wolf form and walked to the right rooms. I had taken Carlisle on my back. My ears went all around listening for a heartbeat.

"I can't hear one either." Carlisle said knowing what I was doing. We walked into the room. Carlisle got off of my back. I changed my eyes to make my sight clearer. I found sharks and they were there supposedly more than 400 million years old. "My answer is shark"

"Well done. Now the next question is..." the voice said. This went on for hours I would run to a room, find the answer call it and get the next question I had answered one question wrong and used Carlisle's help twice. Then I ended up in the Egyptian torture room. There Jason was on a table tied with chains and stabbed in his stomach and legs. A dark figure stood hovering over him. I tackled that figure, killed it and went to make Jason think it was all a nightmare. Then we brought him home and went back to my home.

I went to the kitchen starting dinner. I made some pancakes, soup and for dessert a fruit salad. I ate and Carlisle got some blood in a glass warmed up. "How did you come up with this?" He asked eyeing and sniffing the blood.

"When I began college, I found I had a hard time to hunt during the week and I came up with keeping some blood frozen in my fridge. I guess I kept it that way for emergencies or guests. I even have some blood packages from a blood bank for when I would have Peter and Charlotte over. I literally bumped into them when I had my graduation party."

"I see, it smells fresh and not bad." I ate and he drank the blood while reading the paper. Then the bell rang. "I get it. You should finish dinner." He said. I shrugged and ate my salad. I did keep an ear open to eavesdrop.

"Eavesdropping is rude you know." a familiar voice said. I tackled him wolf form. _Glad to see you again eddie-kins. Did you bring Bella?_

"Look behind you at the angry girl" I tackled Bella too. _Yaay I can tackle you as much as I want now. Tell me where is that lovely girl of yours? _A girl giggled at my actions. I looked up at her. E_ww more bronze hair. as if bronze boy wasn't enough. I love the eyes though.__  
_  
I walked slowly to her testing the air. She didn't smell all bad. When I was right across of her, she put her hand on my cheek. showing me the pictures of my tackles. The vamps gasped. I burst out laughing. _It looks so funny from that point of view. I like her eddie-kins. _Edward sighed in relief.

When we were inside I asked Renesmee if she wanted to have something. She thought for a bit and reached her hand out. I avoided her touch. "Speak, I know you can."

"I want some mac and cheese please." She said softly pouting that she had to use her voice.

"Would you like something to drink with it?" She nodded.

"Okay, one moment." I sped to the kitchen. I warmed up some blood again and took some leftover mac and cheese from the fridge warming it up too.

"Here you go. I hope you'll like it."

"What is in the cup?" Bella, the ever worrying woman.

"I believe it's blood." I said stating the obvious. She looked horrified Edward chuckled knowing what I meant.

"Don't worry it's just animal blood. I know how to take care of my guests." She relaxed.

"What do you mean your guests. This isn't your home right?" Bella asked.

"Why do you think so?" I wondered.

"Because Emmett told us they found this place empty and reeking of death." She said as if it was the smartest thing she could come up with.

"Guess what my job is. oh and I am rich remember? This is my weekend/holiday home. During the week I live in my apartment closer to the lab." I explained them.

"What kind of job do you have then?" Edward asked.

"I am working as a pathologist. I even helped the FBI though I can't say much about it." I said full of pride.

"Really? did you use your real name?" Edward asked

"No, I used a nickname. I can't tell anymore. It's top-secret." I said.

"You know we are practically neighbors. We have the house one mile further down the road." Edward said.

"I never knew. ah well, I'm just happy as I am now. You know, a good job, my own house and ca-." That don't impress me much sounded from my phone. It was Sandy. "One moment." I said walking away.

_Sara, could you fill in for Brian? He has the flu.-S_

_Do I have to? I worked over the whole week already because of that robbery.-Sa_

_Oh, yeah I almost forgot I just got the report on that one. All right you can stay home and take some rest. You deserved it. Good report by the way. I'll see you on Monday.-S  
_

And she hung up. I was used to that. I yawned, walking back to the living room and dropped myself on the couch next to Carlisle. I fell asleep immediately. A power nap of ten minutes, when I remembered I should give my guests a tour of the house. So I woke up again, stretched my limbs, kicking against someone who flew away. Then I heard a crash to which I sat up right. I had kicked Carlisle through the wall. He stepped through the hole dusting himself off smiling. "You sure got some strength in your legs, Sara. I think you might need a new couch though." I looked at the couch and saw that the right arm of the couch was ripped off. _  
_

"Whoops. I will get another one later. Bella, Renesmee how would you like a tour through my house? At least that is what one should do with new guests right?"

Bella nodded. So I led them, Edward followed. I had seen that Alice and the others had returned. "We will have to start upstairs. then go all the way to the basement." I called over my shoulder climbing the stairs. First I showed them my bedroom. "Sara, why do we smell Carlisle's scent in here?" Edward asked. "Well, you should ask them why they didn't make sure that this house really was without an owner. Then you can probably guess why."

Next were Rosalie and Emmet's room, and Alice's and Jasper's. Each rooms were just good. Then my study. "If you see any books of any interest you can borrow them. if you still like to read so much that is."

I then went downstairs and showed them my art room which was a big mess. I smelled two scents in it. I sighed and went to catch the culprits. I grabbed Jasper and Emmett in their necks and dragged them along. They couldn't escape whatever they tried. I threw them in my art room. "You guys did this, you guys repair it and clean it up." Emmett tried to talk his way out of it but I gave him my death-glare and he swallowed his words.

Jasper nudged him "Let me handle this." He said and I braced myself for what ever he would do. He threw obedience and willlingness my way. "Sara, you will let us out of this room and clean this up yourself." He said. I arched an eyebrow.

"Of course, one moment." I said and went to get cleaning supplies. Once I had them I threw them in their faces and said "You aren't getting out of there until everything is done."

I led Bella and her family to the basement. Here we have the workout room and I tried everything vamp style and they survived it so if you want to try then be my guest."

"What kind of closet is that one?" Bella asked about the small closet in the corner.

"Something I came up with when I just bought the house. It seemed that there were a few leeches and real werewolves living in this area that didn't really like me. They attacked several times interrupting my moving in this house. That closet is made from vampire skin and werewolf teeth making it impossible to break. I put one in there and went on with the move. After I was finally done I let him go. I never had an attack after that one again. So if Emmett is smart and doesn't make Jasper do all the cleaning up, he won't get punished by being put in that closet without anything to do." I called a little louder We could hear the very feminine shriek coming from the art room, which caused us to laugh.

In the end I showed them my garden. I was proud of that one. I grow my own vegetables, had a koi pond and I own a large part of the woods so I could hunt too.

"My lands reach three and a half mile all around this house. there is enough game to hunt. and I have sun all day to enjoy without any intruders."

Alice came walking outside. "Sara, the boys are done with your art room. Great house by the way."

"Thanks, I suppose I should let them out." I answered and went back inside to do as I said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I DO own Sahira she my character  
I also don't own the (parts of) lyrics I might use in the chapters. or any lines I (accidentally)use from movies etc.  
**

**Warning: some parts may contain suggestive themes rated M just in case.  
**

**Chapter eightteen**

* * *

**NoPoV  
**  
The next few weeks were filled with work and living with the Cullen clan, for Sara. She was happy with the extra time she spent awake but she slept more in her apartment because of it. There seemed to be slightly less deaths by car-accidents since Carlisle started working in the hospital in Denver. Which gave Sara more time to spent on bigger cases, like murder and suicide. Besides working on such a case she loved to hunt with Carlisle. Their bond had gotten a bit stronger since the thing with Jason happened.

**SaPoV**

I was laying in bed, dreaming of the happiest moment in my life. Carlisle asked me out on a date!

_**~Dream~**  
_

_I was typing a report on a suicide with poison when my phone rang "Sara someone is here to see you. He says his name is Carlisle Cullen. Should I let him in?" James, our receptionist, asked me. _

_"I'm coming. Tell him to wait a moment." I said after saving the report on where I was and putting my highly secured laptop on standby. I grabbed my trench-coat since I was planning to eat out, and left. I had to return though because I forgot my purse. When I finally arrived in the entrance hall, I sensed my favourite vampire before I saw him. He was pacing in the waiting room for our clients, health inspectors, family of the victims, you get the idea. It was a white room with black and white plastic chairs. there were several magazines about many things to do with health and psychology and fashion. "Carlisle, how are you?" I greeted him with a hug noting in my mind that he looked nervous.  
_

_"I'm fine, Sara. Are you going somewhere?" He asked.  
_

_"Yes I was planning to eat outside the lab. Maybe get some fresh air, would you like to come with me?" I asked him hopeful.  
_

_"Um.. Sure why not. I needed to talk to you anyway." he said  
_

_"Is everything all right?" I asked feeling a bit worried. I hope he isn't leaving, or deciding that he doesn't want me.  
_

_"Y-yeah everything is just fine. I'm just a bit nervous that's all." he answered quietly.  
_

_"Well then let's take a walk. The lunch-room I was planning to go to isn't too busy, and not too far away from here." We ran vamp speed since it was over cast and it was a calm moment of the day. We arrived at Uncle Tom's, and Carlisle opened the door for me. I thanked him after walking inside and was greeted by Tom. "Hey Sara, I was wondering when you would come by again. Your table is free." He told me. Tom Jensen was a fifty-year-old red head and very lunchroom had a homely atmosphere to me. There were round tables with in a few corners half-round couches around them.  
_

_If I could I would add him in my family. "Not today, Tom. Do you have a secluded table for two left?" I asked him. _

_"Yes, your in luck. Same order as always?" I nodded while taking Carlisle's hand without thinking and leading him to the table. When we reached the table, I sat down pulling him unknowingly with me, because I hadn't let go of his hand. When I sat, I looked up expecting Carlisle to sit opposite me. He cleared his throat and I found him next to me. He looked down with a bit of something I didn't recognize. I looked down immediately blushing as I saw our hands still linked. I let go and Carlisle moved a bit away but not much.  
_

_"Now, Carlisle why don't you tell what's wrong? I can see that you aren't your usual calm self." I told him, because I really wanted to know if something was really wrong.  
_

_"well, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me this Friday?" he asked quietly. I could barely hear him._

_"I beg your pardon? I can't hear you even with my hearing." I said  
_

_Carlisle sighed and repeated the words a bit louder. This time he spoke too fast. I guessed what he was saying but I wanted to tease him a little.  
_

_"I still can't hear you. Calm down, take a breath and say what you just said slow enough after I returned from the bathroom."  
_

_I walked away feeling a bit dirty because of the case I was working on. It was a messy one because the victim turned out to be just a bit alive and he was full of alcohol. When I made a cut to check his insides, a fountain of blood and alcohol splattered on me.  
_

_I washed my hands and looked in the mirror. I looked tired and I felt tired too because the bigger cases were taking more time. I had to overwork two weeks straight because some dumbass thought it funny to rob a bank, kill ten people with a bomb and then kill himself too. When I was done refreshing myself, I walked out of the bathroom seeing Carlisle surrounded by slutty looking woman. Two were at least twice his human age. others were barely adults. They were trying to be seductive but Carlisle declined each and every invitation though he was too polite because they didn't leave.  
_

_"Excuse me, you sluts are in my seat." I growled. they turned to me and one blonde took the lead.  
_

_"Well_ excuuuse_ me but I don't see your name on it. so why don't you leave us alone with this gorgeous piece of man and go buy yourself some new clothes? I'm sure Wall-Mart has some sale going on." She said not knowing that my clothes were newer than hers. The other girls laughed at that.  
_

_"I don't want to be rude or anything but even Wall-Mart sells better clothes than the garbage you wear. Prove that, that 'gorgeous piece of man' is interested in any of you and I'll leave you alone." I said watching Carlisle who still looked uncomfortable.  
_

_She looked confident and turned back to Carlisle. "Hey darling, would you rather go out with someone hot like me or some piece of trash like that slut over there?" Carlisle stood up and walked to me kissing me just lightly.  
_

_"Forgive me, my love. I tried to make them leave before you would return, saying that you wouldn't be happy if they took your seat. I failed though." He said to me loud enough for them to hear. The women huffed and left. Carlisle laughed but I was too busy thinking of the kiss.  
_

_"Sara can I ask you what I tried to ask you again?" he asked me.  
_

_"Sure go ahead." I answered getting out of my train of thoughts.  
_

_"Sara, would you like to go out with me this Friday?" he asked I was pleasantly surprised that he asked me out. My heart was pounding with excitement. Carlisle took my silence wrong and turned to walk away dropping his head. I hugged him from behind.  
_

_"I would love to go on a date with you." I replied in a whisper. He turned around, his face carrying a big smile, in my arms and hugged me back. He kissed my cheek. We were interrupted by a crash. It was Dan, Tom's twenty-six year old son. He had dropped the plate's with food when he must have seen us. _

_"Hands off my Sara!" He yelled picking up a knife from the floor. Then he charged. Tom was running and yelling to stop him but he was too late because he was somewhere near the entrance of the Lunch-room. Dan tried to stab Carlisle but I punched him. I resisted the urge to phase to protect my imprint. Then I saw blood running down my arm. The asshole had managed to stab my arm when I punched him. I grabbed him by his throat and lifted him up.  
_

_"Never even think that I am yours. Never threaten those I care about again, and never EVER call someone yours when she isn't." I punched him with every sentence in his face not using my full strength. Then I dropped him. Carlisle was next to me picking my arm up to inspect it. The wound was gone, but I felt ill. When Carlisle took the knife out of my arm we saw it was dirty. there was the scent and stains of grilled beef on it. I swayed on my legs. Carlisle picked me up, called Sandy using my phone and took me home._

_**~End dream~**__  
_

I was better now but apparently Carlisle said I had to stay in bed because when I tried to leave my room I was picked up and lain down in bed again by Emmett.  
"Doctor's orders. You aren't allowed to lift a finger." He said with a laugh. I slept for a few hours and when I woke up again I got what Emmett laughed about. When I opened my eyes I wished I was a sleep because I saw Jasper in a maid costume along with the girls.

"I get why you are wearing those outfits but why is Jasper wearing an outfit that makes him actually look cute?" I asked while trying to stifle my laughter while Jasper looked between embarrassed and annoyed.

"He lost a bet with Emmett on when Carlisle would ask you on a date. If he had won it would be Emmett wearing this costume. We had already planned to treat you like a queen for one day this Saturday because it's your birthday and you deserve it, but since Carlisle brought you home sick. We decided to do it today." Alice explained.

"That's kind of you but not necessary. I feel just fine." I wanted to proof it by getting up but when I got up I fell on the floor. I tried to stop myself but I fell through my arm. The arm that Dan stabbed.. I couldn't feel it anymore.. I can't use it anymore. When I tried to use it to lift myself up a bit, I fell down again. I started to panic because if I couldn't use it then I couldn't work for a while., Sandy would kill me!

"Sara calm down, let us help you. We tried to warn you about your arm. Dan had stabbed really deep because the knife even went through the bone."  
Rosalie said. She and Alice helped me sit on my bed while Jasper went and got bandages. Rose bandaged my arm and made a sling so I wouldn't be able to use that arm for a while. "Now it is necessary." She said smugly.

I stood up without using my arms and saw I wasn't wearing my lab clothes but pyjama's "These are relax clothes, since we will have a girls night Bella and Nessie are coming too." Alice squealed.

"Alice, those aren't my relax clothes. Those are my winter pj's." I told her imagining my favourite pair of black shorts and my dark red shirt with spaghetti straps It shone through a little on the stomach area.

"I'll get them, Jasper you should leave. Take Carlisle and the others out on a men night." Alice said with a big grin of mischief. Jasper nodded happy to get out of his outfit. She got the clothes I had thought about and they helped me dress up. Then I went to get things ready for the night. like popcorn, drinks, everything. I had done it without help.

"You better wear those outfits for your mates. I think they will be very happy with it." I told them. They looked happy with hearing that.

Soon enough someone knocked. It were Bella, bronze boy and Nessie. "Why do you keep calling me bronze boy?"

_Because you are third on the list of favorite vamps. Duh. and because of your hair._ I thought to him.

"Who are first and second?" he asked

_Carlisle and Demetri of course._

"I see but please keep it with Edward." He said. I pushed him out after Bella had said goodbye and slammed the door closed in his face.

"Goodbye bronze boy." I called and we cheered for no guys in this house. "Now what do we do?" I asked. Nessie raised her hand as if she was in school.

"Nessie just say it in your not in school. How old are you anyway?" I asked not really knowing how old she is.

"Renesmee is five but she looks twelve." Bella answered for her daughter emphasizing her name. I don't know what I did but she didn't seem to like me very much.

"Bella did I do something wrong? You seem so hostile to me." I wanted to know now because maybe I could fix it.

"I do not dislike you, I hate you. Your leaving had hurt so many people, The whole pack, even the Volturi were sad that you were gone. and Carlisle was the worst of all. but noooo miss I-don't-want-to-hurt-anyone just had to leave and hurt a lot of people instead of staying and hurting only one."

"Bella if you know our traditions then you would have known that the fight between Sam and I was until either ones' death. Then Emily would be hurting, I would be hurting and the whole pack too." I told her.

"I don't believe you. Jake never told me that. He said the loser would be lowest ranking in the pack." She said smugly as if she knew my own tribe's rules better than I did.

"That would be true if there wasn't an imprintee involved. If Sam had won he would have killed Carlisle, which would probably cause you guys to fight back for revenge on the death of your coven leader, and I would have to kill Sam because one of our most important rules are that we don't hurt/kill a pack member's imprintee with death as punishment."

"I still don't like you. I needed you when we had to stand against the Volturi." She almost raised her voice

"Then you could've let Sam find me, though I probably would have come had I sensed any danher. Oh, and Bella, I don't like it if people think or talk for others. EVER." I stated getting enough of her bitchiness

"Ugh! I hate this. Renesmee we're not staying here with this mutt any longer. Come." She said picking up their bags.

"No, I want to stay." Renesmee said.

"Look what you did. You set my own daughter up against me." Bella yelled.

"No mom, she didn't. I chose for myself what I wanted." Renesmee stood up for me. I wanted to give her an applause but Bella attacked me seeing my smile.

I phased and fought back as good as I could without killing her too much. We kind of made a huge mess of my house so I led the fight outside through my garden. She attacked me with tooth and nail and getting quite a few scratches herself from my teeth and claw. Soon enough we were pulled away from each-other by Edward and Carlisle. I phased back behind Carlisle who was growling against Edward who was growling back. Both were crouching defensively in front of Bella and me. I had never seen them like this. Seeing Carlisle so protective was filling my heart with love for him. Once Carlisle saw that Edward didn't come closer, he came closer to me reaching for my hand to make sure I was still behind him. I gave him my hand and put the other on his back between his shoulder-blades. _Edward you have to leave and take care of Bella. Alice will take Renesmee home. _He growled louder at the invasion of his mind but nodded when my thoughts were finished. He picked up Bella and left cautiously.

Carlisle turned to me checking my body for wounds with his hands and purring to sooth me. The arm I couldn't use hurt like hell. When he lifted it to check it for wounds, I cried out in pain. He dropped it immediately and tried to sooth me again. Then he picked me up and took me to our room. There he laid me down on bed carefully. Then he took my hand slowly and moved it. When he moved it, my wrist hurt me. We both looked at it and saw a bite-wound. Carlisle growled and bit exactly in the wound after that he licked it to close it. I could see that Carlisle was in his protective mode but why? It's not like we were mates or anything. We are just friends. right?

"You are wrong, Carlisle sees you as his mate. Why do you think he almost attacked Edward?" Jasper said to me from behind the door. Carlisle growled at him and Jasper left after sending a wave of calm over us. Carlisle calmed down slightly but he was still tense when I tried to move. He pushed me down in my bed looking worried. Probably thinking that I would hurt myself if I stood.

"Carlisle, calm down. I am fine. Look, I can move without pain. I need you to calm down." I spoke softly showing truth in my eyes. He watched me and listened to what I said. When I had shown him that I could move properly, he relaxed visibly. I went to take a shower washing all the blood off of me. Before I could step into the shower, I had company. Carlisle had broken the lock on my door at the moment I thought again of his protective mode. He walked in from behind me just as I was taking my clothes off.

I heard an audible gulp and turned around covering myself with a towel. "Carlisle could you leave please? I will be fine on my own. I promise to call you if I need help." I told him before either of us would start something we couldn't finish yet. Carlisle looked reluctant but complied and left me to my own. I took a quick shower and got dressed as best as I could. Carlisle was back to his normal self again and changing shirts. It seemed he had been hunting.

I watched him in complete silence seeing his muscles ripple with every movement he made. He was in between Edward and Jasper with being lean and muscled. "Do you like what you see?" he asked me without turning around.

"I have seen better." I teased. He was in front of me in a flash. His eyes were filled with a bit jealousy and wonder. "What time is it?" I asked.

It's ten past five on Wednesday. Your blood-loss caused you to sleep for two days. I was really worried about you when you wouldn't wake up." Carlisle told me while closing his shirt.

"What about my job? Sandy would kill me if I don't finish that report." I said.

"I have called your boss and told her you had fallen ill due to food poisoning. She has given you the week off to get better and she said that someone named Tamara wanted to visit. This Tamara will come tomorrow." he told me. I nodded and left to get something to eat. All that sleeping and being ill had made me hungry. I could eat an elephant and still be hungry. I smelled some soup cooking.

It was Bella. "Sara, I apologize. I should've realized that you were still hurting too because you were so far away. Edward had told me what Sam told them about the deal you made and I'm actually surprised that you would willingly take that pain to protect your imprint/mate. Not many people would do that for someone they love." I was happy that she finally understood my reasons. My stomach roared. I blushed a little feeling embarrassed that she could hear that now too. "Your right in time, I have made dinner. Our kitchen was kind of destroyed by Edward and me." She looked embarrassed at that.

"I thought I heard things breaking. I just hope you won't do the same to my kitchen." I teased. Nessie and I ate all of the soup, and I ate four burgers and some salad.

Nessie showed me an image of Jacob and the pack all eating as much as I did. the images changed to words. "I'm sorry." her hand left my arm and I returned to reality.

"Sara, what happened? why are you crying?" Bella asked. I hadn't noticed I was crying until she mentioned it. I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"I-it's nothing. I j-just miss the pack that's all." I said looking down. The girls hugged me.

"Why don't you go visit them his weekend? I'm sure they want to see you too." Bella said while letting me go.

"I don't know some were pretty angry with me for choosing Carlisle over them." I said remembering that they had called me traitor.

"Then call them first. I think you may be surprised with their reactions." She said.

"Bella is right. The pack understood why you left, after Jacob imprinted on Renesmee." Carlisle said from behind us. He hugged me from behind. I turned around in his arms.

"Are you sure?" I asked feeling uncertain.

"I am. Why don't you believe me?" He asked me. I shrugged and yawned. I left Carlisle's arms and went to the living room. there I pushed a DVD in the player and grabbed a blanket. Then I relaxed and watched 'The Three Musketeers'. The one with Charlie Sheen. Alice and Rose joined me and Bella, after she took Nessie home, did too. The men wanted to join us too but they were kicked out. This was a girls only moment. We all swooned when Aramis taught D'artagnan how to flirt.

"I wouldn't mind if a guy like him flirted with me." Alice.

"You're right some guys just think that their looks are enough, they don't bother trying to be romantic." Rosalie said about Emmett.

"At least guys like Aramis or D'artagnan don't want you just because you're rich or have a body to kill for. I talk out of experience." I added.

"Why can't all guys be like that." Bella finished. We laughed at that and we shared memories of guys we met. They talked mostly about their mates.

We watched some more movies and then it was time for truth or dare, vampire style.

"The rules are just the same but there aren't any limitations with how far you can if you refuse to do a dare or tell a truth then you have to take one piece of clothing off. Bella would you mind making a mind shield around this house? We don't want a repeat of the last time we played this game." Alice explained. We nodded understanding this and Alice began. "Rosalie truth or dare?" She asked. Before Rose could answer someone knocked. We sensed it was a vampire. I opened the door and it was a mail man. He looked like Jasper so I didn't trust it completely. I formed a plan to get them back and saw that Alice saw my plan she nodded as a sign that it would work.

"Good evening ma'am, I have a package here for you. If you could sign this please." he said using his southern accent fully. I played him a little and sent lust his way while I thought of Carlisle.

"Girls, did someone order a package? They all came to look and Jasper's eyes widened as he gulped seeing us all in our somewhat revealing clothing.

"No we didn't. though if they send such cute mailman then I wouldn't mind ordering a lot of useless things." Alice said playing along. I fed him some more lust which had the desired effect.

"Why don't you come in. It looks like you could use a drink." I said leaving the door open. He walked in happy to fulfill his part of the plan so far. When he was inside Rosalie closed the door behind him.

**NoPoV**

Jasper felt mischief coming from his wife and his sisters. He suddenly had a bad feeling about the plan Emmett came up with.

_Dude, we are just kicked out, what do you think we should do about this?" Emmett asked after the men gathered. Edward was keeping an eye on the girls through their minds. _

_"Bella has cut us off. I can't read their minds any more." Edward said. Emmett planned to spy on the girls. Carlisle was watching in amusement.  
_

_"Jasper you have to put a camera inside. then we can see all the naughty things our mates do." Emmett said. Jasper agreed because he felt like pranking them. And so it was agreed that Jasper would play the part of mailman to put a camera they had hidden in a vase, inside the living room. Emmett had programmed the TV in Edward's house to see what the girls were doing.  
_

_Jasper knocked and after he talked with Sara and the girls he was let in for a drink. _

Sara gave him a drink as he sat down on the couch. "Would you like to play a game with us?" Alice asked innocently. Jasper nodded after gulping down the drink. He didn't dare to speak too much.

"We play Truth or dare if you refuse then you have to undress yourself." Rosalie explained. She began. "Mailboy, truth or dare."

"Truth." Jasper answered feeling competitive which came from Bella and Sara.

"Is it true that you are here to put a camera inside this room so you and the others can spy on us?" She asked.

"I'm afraid I can't answer." He undressed himself until his underwear was left.

Sara picked him up fireman style and threw him out.

"Goodnight Jasper. Tell Emmett thanks for the vase he owed me." she called after him and he ran away to Edward's house. The girls high-fived. I let the camera be. "Girls let's play our mates a little okay? Just to get them back." Rose suggested. Alice had thought of a plan.

**SaPoV **

We just began to play. "Rosalie truth or dare?" Alice asked after she had explained that we would tease the guys until they couldn't take it any more and came here.

"Dare." Rose answered wearing a big smile on her face and mischief in her eyes. I felt the same way.

"I dare you to kiss Sara on the lips for a full minute." Alice said. Rose agreed and she came over to me. We kissed first softly and then she asked for entrance pecking my lips with her tongue. I let her in being used to that kind of thing from college. We moaned a little for the desired effect and when the minute was over we let go reluctantly. Bella was watching us with wide eyes.

"Bella truth or dare." Rose asked. Bella snapped out of her trance and said truth.

"Who would you prefer to sleep with me, Alice or Sara?" She asked. Bella looked thoughtful and..

"I think I would prefer to have a foursome with all three of you at the same time." She answered finally understanding our plan.

"Hmmm, sounds like a deal to me." Alice replied. We all laughed at Bella's face.

"Okay, let's continue. Sara, truth or dare?" Bella asked me

"I say dare." I answered.

"I dare you to give us a strip tease." She said. I got up to put on some good music and danced on it. The music I danced on was 'you can leave your hat on' from Joe Cocker. It was fun to do that I made sure to dance right in front of the camera. Rosalie started to dance with me. I wonder what the guys think of this. After we had stripped down to our panties, the song was over and we could stop.

"Alice, truth or dare." I said while putting on my top but leaving my bra off. Rose did the same.

"Truth." she answered

"What is your biggest fantasy you want to play out?" Alice whispered us that the guys were coming here and we dressed up and started to do each other's nails. The men burst in breaking my door down. They saw us not doing what we did in front of the camera and were completely confused.

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked innocently.

"Yeah why are you girls dressed like that? We saw that you were dancing naked." Emmett asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about Emmett we were just watching movies and talking about how hot some actors were." Alice answered. The others and I agreed.

"Alice I know you are lying. I can feel it." Jasper stated.

"So what if we were. How would you know that?" I asked him

"I can't tell you." Jasper answered quickly. too quickly.

Carlisle and Edward were watching looking busted. I walked over to them swaying my hips, hugging Carlisle. He hugged me back with a smile probably thinking he would get out of it. My nipples became hard feeling his cool body against my warmer body. He felt that happening too and his eyes darkened with desire.

"Carlisle, you wouldn't lie to me would you?" He shook his head looking down his attention on my chest rubbing against him.

"Was it, Emmett's plan to spy on us using a camera hidden in the vase that Jasper delivered disguised as a mailman? I asked him. He nodded still with his attention on my chest. Edward slapped his face and Emmett looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Did you all see me and Rose almost completely naked?" I asked He nodded again Edward looked disgusted.

"Can I punish Emmett for planning that?" He nodded once again his eyes black with desire. I jumped up and down and kissed his lips.

"Thank you." I said and dragged Emmett with me to the closet in the basement. There I threw him in even though he tried to get out of it. "One hour should be enough. If you behave I might let you out earlier."

I skipped back upstairs to the living room. There I was met with all the couples making out except for Rosalie. I walked over to her and kissed her. She kissed back with passion and lust. We made out for a bit while Carlisle watched us. He broke us up and took me to the bedroom. Since I hadn't heard Emmett's whining, I told Rose that she could let him out.

In our bedroom Carlisle sat me down on my loveseat I used for reading and started kissing me. I kissed him back and was feeling hot right now. his hands started to roam over my body. One ended up on my left breast. He kneaded it making my nipple painfully hard. He noticed it happening and switched to my right breast after taking my shirt off. He flicked and pinched that nipple until it was painfully hard too. He made a trail of kissed down my neck while I ripped his shirt off. I let my nails trail over his back. He groaned whenever I scratched him. He sucked on my pulse point which turned me on but I was trying to keep up with my plan to punish him too. He could have stopped the guys from doing this. Since he didn't I decided to punish him.

Carlisle sucked my breasts and one of his hands roamed slowly lower and lower. Before he could reach my shorts I flipped us over straddling him. I kissed his chest making a wet trail to his nipples which I sucked hard. Then I kissed lower and lower to his abdomen. When I sat up I made sure to rub his hard erection a little. It twitched! I kissed Carlisle one more time then got off of him. I went to my side of the bed and laid down to get some sleep. Carlisle actually whimpered when I climbed off of him. I think I frustrate him. I yawned once and fell asleep.

The same night I woke up to moaning. I turned around and laughed at what I saw. Carlisle was taking care of himself with his eyes closed. He heard my laugh and opened his eyes. they were still dark of desire. I got up slightly but I forgot I didn't wear a shirt so I flashed him.

I covered myself and laughed when he became hard again. Carlisle slipped under the covers with me and I cuddled with him falling asleep again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I DO own Sahira she is my character.  
I also don't own the (parts of) lyrics I might use in the chapters. or any lines I (accidentally)use from movies etc.  
**

**Chapter nineteen**

* * *

**SaPoV  
**

I woke up the next morning using Carlisle as a pillow. I blushed when I felt that he was still naked and hard. I didn't want to get up yet. I felt happy just laying in bed with him. "I have taken the day off today. I want to meet this Tamara person too." He said I almost forgot that Tara was coming. I jumped up wanting to clean the house before she came. However a certain blond vampire was pulling me back into bed. "Stay." He whispered in my ear.**  
**

I couldn't resist him so I stayed for another three hours. we kissed and cuddled. Suddenly I heard a car approaching one I didn't recognize. Now I got up and dressed after a super short shower. It was Tara. I opened the door for her. "Hello Tara, kind of you to come by." I kissed her cheeks and let her come inside.

"Hey Sara how are you? Did you just wake up?" She asked after I closed the door.

"I'm much better now. I was awake three hours ago but a certain someone didn't let me get out of bed." I mock-glared at Carlisle who had just come downstairs, his hair still a little damp from taking a shower .

"Not my fault for being so beautiful. I know you can't resist me." He answered with a smirk.

"Tara, this arrogant smug man is Carlisle Cullen. He thinks he's mister wonderful but trust me I have seen better." I introduced him to her.

"You mean that guy that you were hurting over when you came here?" She asked. Carlisle looked guilty when he heard that.

"Yes, but I'm fine now that he is here too. You don't have to beat him up for it." I said.

"Good." She said sitting down on the couch. Carlisle asked if I wanted to eat something.

"Surprise me. I can probably eat a whole bear. figuratively then." I answered with a smile.

"Yes you always eat so much at lunch break too. I'm jealous of you that you can keep you body so slim while eating so much, you should be as round as possible." Tara said.

"Thanks I just move a lot." I replied. We talked about the things at work and all that stuff.

Carlisle had made waffles with syrup, three pieces of toast and fresh orange juice. He had made coffee for Tara and himself. The others weren't home.

When he gave me my plate of food, Tara's eyes widened. "It's so much!"

"That's what she said." Carlisle answered. I could see that Emmett had his influence. I ate while we talked. Carlisle asked her a lot about how I was before he came, still looking guilty. Tara answered every question with honesty. Then Emmett and Rosalie came home. Rose yelled at Emmett and he tried to calm her down. "Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the car like that. You know that. I just don't like to lose a bet from Jasper."

"You made a stupid bet on how fast you could break the car down after I just repaired it? God you are such an idiot." She yelled after running to their room and slamming the door closed. Emmett hunched his shoulders and came to the living room.

"Emmett, give it some time and stop betting on things that Rosalie likes so much." I said hugging him.

"We'll see. Who is our lovely guest?" He asked after spotting Tara.

"This is Tamara she is my colleague. Tamara, this is Emmett. The loud-mouth was Rosalie. Emmett's girl." I introduced them. Rosalie gasped and came back downstairs.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I forgot that we were having a guest. Nice to meet you Tamara." She shook Tara's hand too. Tara seemed to ignore the coldness of their skins.

"I didn't mind. you were right to yell at him. I get like that when Paul does something foolish too though when he tries to make up he is always so sweet. He would prepare dinner or lunch, we would watch a romantic movie and then well you can fill it in yourself I think." Tara answered. Emmett's shoulders rose a little again.

"I know about that, Emmett is always sweet when he tries to make up too." Rosalie answered happily. This cheered the big oaf up a bit more.

"I don't know that much yet, with Riley I never really got into a fight, I think the guys from the rez made sure of that. With Sam it's a bit different of course since he is my brother." I told them. Carlisle and Emmett left us alone. We talked about our guys, I had to give some details about last night and soon it was lunch time.

Soon Alice came home too. without Jasper. She whispered at vampire-speed that he was hunting to be certain of his control though it had gotten better since I left.

"Oh, Sara before I forget. We are having a health and safety inspection next Monday. It will be hard since one of the interns is screwing up here and there. Sandy said that if you were feeling well enough to get back to work then you will be in charge since she needs to attend some family thing." I groaned at the thought of those annoying inspectors. They wore white silky gloves and touched every small thing in the lab the office and the hall. We would have to clean everything before we could get to work again.

"Seriously? Damn, I hate those guys. they always watch you as if you are a disgusting pig. I always get a little nervous when they are around." I replied

"Don't worry me and Nicole will help you as much as possible. Everything will be just fine. All we have to do is make sure that the building is clean and that we know the rules."

"I know but didn't you ever notice that Sandy is always somewhere else when those people come?" I asked her. It was true Sandy was always gone when they came and the person that was in charge was either fired or left themselves.

"Now I think about it yes she is. but don't worry everything will be fine. You'll see." Tara assured me. I finally accepted my doomed fate and we had lunch together. Carlisle had to leave to take the afternoon and early evening shift in the hospital.

**NoPoV**

After lunch Tara had to leave again. She reassured me once again that everything would turn out just fine and we would better our score from last time.

Sara was glad she was gone because now she could take care of the problems between Rose and Emmett. Ah No need anymore. Sara could hear them going at it again so everything must be just fine now. She sighed with relief because she didn't want to deal with that. Then the thoughts of Monday came back and Sara started to worry. "What's wrong?" A smooth southern voice asked her.

"Next Monday. A few health and safety inspectors are coming to the lab to check if everything is done following the rules. Sandy always leaves someone else in charge and that one either gets fired or quits themselves. At Monday it's my turn." She told him.

"Why so worried? I'm sure you will do fine. Alice might know if something will happen. Why don't you ask her?" He suggested.

"Everything will be fine Sara, I have seen it." Alice said walking into the room.

"Are you sure? You know things you see can change." Sara asked her.

"I am two hundred percent sure about it." She assured her. Sara nodded still not believing her. She shuffled to the art room and locked herself up in there.

"You didn't see anything did you?" Jasper asked his wife. She shook her head. "There are many possibilities where the outcome is either Sara fired, or still working there."

"We will see what happens, I haven't felt her worry this much since Victoria." Jasper told her.

"We should help her relax. She has done a lot for us. it's time we did something for her." Alice answered.

"Your right. She deserves that. We should talk to the others." Jasper replied

"Who deserves what?" Emmett asked when he and Rosalie came downstairs.

"Sara deserves a little help this weekend with relaxing. You heard about the health inspectors right? Sara is really nervous about that. We thought that we could help her relax this weekend." Alice explained.

"Of course we can. To take her mind off of it. We could go shopping, hold our monthly games, things like that." Rose said.

Alice got excited with the idea of shopping. She started to jump up and down and clapped her hands. "Yes I can see it now, It's a wonderful idea Rose. First a full day of shopping and makeovers, Then Sunday the guys can try to cheer her up with the games." Alice said starting to plan the whole thing.

"We should plan it in secrecy to surprise her." Jasper suggested. Emmett called Edward to tell him the plans.

Edward arrived with Bella and Renesmee and the Cullen 'kids' started to make plans quietly.

Carlisle approved of the plans and decided to help them. Sara came out of the room still looking worried and tense. She went upstairs to take a shower because she was covered with paint. Rosalie and Alice went to look what she made and they saw that Sara had repainted the wall. She had made a detailed landscape of the La Push beach on the wall right opposite of the door. The guys went to Edward's place and the girls prepared to take Sara out shopping the next day. In the mean time they tried to get some emotion out of Sara because Jasper said he couldn't feel anything from her.

**that afternoon...  
**

Sara came downstairs dressed in a white summer dress. "Sara, we are taking you out to take your mind off of things." Alice said.

Sara sighed and smiled though anyone could see it was forced. "Okay Alice, give it your best." She said.

"Great let's go then the guys will not bother us for the rest of the day. We should probably take Bella's truck and my car though." She said. Sara nodded with a sigh and left to get her coat. not that she needed it but still. The girls drove Sara went with Alice and Rosalie and she just sat watching through the window and she sighed again. Rosalie watched her and then she and Alice shared a look of 'I hope it works.' The music on the radio wasn't helping either because it seemed to be international sad songs day. Then Rose turned the radio off, before they could try something else they had arrived. Sara got out and closed the door. They met with Bella and Nessie. Nessie put a hand on Alice's hand and asked what was wrong. "Sara is worried because some inspectors might say that she isn't allowed to do her job anymore." Alice explained. Nessie thought that she wanted to help cheer Sara up. And so the girls went on with their plans.

Alice dragged everyone to every single shop in the shopping district. First they went to a shoe shop. Everyone tried on a few pairs and Sara just sat there and sighed. She did find some black sandals. Next on the list was the dress shop. Alice said she had seen that Sara was going to need a casual dress and a formal one. Sara just let the girls be while they got her to try on a few for each category.

In the end Sara got an ankle length off-shoulder dress with a tiger on it. The skirt was slightly flowing when she moved in it. She didn't find a formal dress yet but she found a sexy dress for going out. Then finally the Rosalie and Alice went to Victoria's Secret with Sara while Bella and Renesmee went to a bookshop. What Sara didn't know was that Rosalie and Alice had planned to get Carlisle and Sara into action, because they didn't know what happened last night. They thought it was time that Carlisle did something more than a kiss on the cheek or a peck on the lips.

Rosalie had used a camera to film what they tried on. Emmett had programmed an Ipad so he could see it too. Carlisle didn't approve of this and he tried to resist looking, because he wanted to be a gentleman, but he couldn't when the guys hooted and wolf-whistled at the things they saw. Carlisle stole the Ipad with a growl and a smack up their heads. Then he turned his attention to the video when he heard the girls gasp. Sara had just come out trying on a white lacy bra that was slightly see through. It had an intricate pattern and thin straps. She had a pair of matching panties too. "Guys look Carlisle is drooling. I think he likes what he sees." Emmett laughed. They joked some more but Carlisle didn't focus on what they said. His eyes had darkened with desire. He had to resist the urge to run to the girls and fulfill his desire.

Then Alice asked about a tattoo Sara had. All the guys wondered for they had never seen another tattoo than the tribal one on Sara's shoulder. They watched as the camera did a close up on Sara's hip. It was a roaring tiger. Sara explained that she got that one when she was with Riley. He had a howling wolf since he had said that Sara reminded him of a wolf. Then they got the tattoo's at their one year anniversary. The tattoo's weren't large.

"Carlisle could you please tone it down a bit? I almost want to take Edward." Jasper said. That got Carlisle back. He felt embarrassed when he realized what he did.

Back with the girls Alice had just seen Carlisle's reaction. She smirked when she saw what he would do if Sara wore it in front of him and decided to get the underwear Sara just showed and get a few more of these since one pair wouldn't survive very long. Then it was time for lunch. The girls went to a restaurant where they all ordered a sandwich which Sara ate all except Nessie's. After Sara finished a few men tried to flirt with Sara but she just ignored them, the girls went to a spa. Sara got a massage and a manicure and pedicure. Alice and the others of course only got their nails and hair done. Alice had said that Sara needed to cheer up and the man that would give her the massage promised to try. Ten minutes later he got kicked out of the room. "Don't you ever have the guts to make jokes about my family again. Or about my ex. If you do I'll kill you." Sara shouted while trembling slightly. Henry nodded slightly scared of the girl that threw him out in one punch. When Sara saw that she calmed down visibly. "I am sorry, sir. It's just that I lost my family when I was a small child. My ex died eight years ago. It's just a sensitive subject." Henry forgave Sara understanding her reasons and they went on with the massage.

"I apologize for making jokes about that miss. I should know better then to do that but I tried to make you laugh. May I ask why miss Alice said you needed cheering up?"

"I don't know why she thought that I needed this. All I actually need is time with my man and a visit with my brother. She just sees shopping and make-over's as a way of cheering up. I wonder what the guys have planned."

"Then you should talk to your friends and tell them what you just told me. It will do no good if you keep being sad while they try all what they can." Henry advised.

"Are you sure, you are not a counsellor?" Sara asked. After the massage Alice came and seemed guilty. She had heard what Sara had told Henry.

"Sara I am sorry. I thought you would like a day out to get your mind off of things but it seems that that only works for me. I should've asked you what you needed instead thinking that we were the same." She apologized.

"That's okay Alice I could've told you what I wanted and I didn't so we forgive each-other and go home okay?" Sara said. Alice nodded and the girls went home. Rosalie had texted Edward what Sara told Henry and he texted back that the guys prepared dinner for her and set up the house for a night for two. They would see the other girls at Edward's house. Carlisle would be at Sara's on his own.

When the girls arrived they put their things in their rooms while Sara just threw the bags in her closet and went back downstairs. They were left alone and Carlisle hugged Sara. "Sara are you really so worried that you might lose your job?" Sara nodded returning the hug. "Like I have said before, I have faith in you. I know that you can do this." That was exactly what Sara needed to hear, because she cried of happiness that the one she cared about deeply, thought like that about her.

"T-thank you Carlisle." She sobbed. Carlisle dried her tears and Sara got to eating. Carlisle served her acting as if he was a waiter and Sara laughed because he acted a little as if he was clumsy. She knew it was fake but it looked so silly that she couldn't help but laugh. Sara ate spaghetti with meatballs and tomato-sauce. Then it was time to watch a movie. Sara ran upstairs to change in more comfortable clothes. She decided to wear her relax clothes and got a blanket and a pillow. Carlisle had prepared some drinks and had done the dishes. Sara chose to watch 'Hachiko'. She cried at the parts where Hachi was waiting but his owner didn't return for the first time and when the owner's wife asked if she could wait with Hachi. She snuggled with Carlisle wrapped in the blanket. "if you want you can choose a movie now I don't know what we can do now." She said looking up at him.

"You could always give me a fashion show? I am curious about what you got." He answered. His eyes darkened slightly.

**SaPoV**

"Really?" I asked. I don't know why I felt excited at the idea of showing him what I bought. Carlisle's eyes darkened slightly more. I wonder why...

"Really. I wonder if you bought something that will pronounce your beauty even more. Though that might be impossible for I think you are beautiful in anything." I got up and went to put my newest dress on. I decided to put everything I got on. Once I was done I let my hair down. It just reached my waist. As I walked downstairs I had put a trench-coat on over the dress to make sure Carlisle couldn't see it. Carlisle had put some music on. I walked as if I was a model after I had put my trench-coat off.

I think Carlisle liked my dress because he took my hand, kissed it like they used to do in movies like pride and prejudice and more of those kind. "My fair lady, may I have the honour to share this dance with an angel like yourself?"

I blushed of those words. "Of course kind sir. It would be my pleasure." Then Carlisle twirled me around and we danced. It was fun. I hadn't done that in a while. We danced three songs when a slow song came on. Carlisle seemed a bit unsure of what to do though he tried. I helped him by pulling his arms gently around my waist while I put mine around his neck.

"You look beautiful. just as I said you would. Is there more to show me?" Carlisle asked.

"Why don't you try to find out yourself." I said

"Hmm. Is it something you are wearing now?" He asked. I couldn't lie so I nodded. "I have seen your dress and your shoes so maybe it's..." His hands wandered lower. I slapped them away lightly.

"No touching. There IS another dress I want to show you. I think you might like it." I said kissing his cheek and running back upstairs. My other dress was the one for going out. It was a two piece blue dress with a slightest darker skirt. the top was strapless and showed a bit of my stomach. The tight fabric showed off my curves just right. The skirt reached mid thigh and was a bit loose. I went back downstairs. This time Carlisle's eyes went black. I saw him gulping to keep from drooling. He walked over and I did a pirouette in front of him. I spun a bit too fast because the skirt flew up a bit flashing him. "Do you like what you see?"

"I do but I think you haven't shown me everything." He said his tone a little husky.

"Oh, really? Then what did I forget to show you?" I asked playing along. I think he knew somehow where we went.

"Let's see. I think it was something like...this." His hand crept up my leg, hooked a finger around my panties and pulled. Then he let it shoot against my skin. I closed my eyes savouring his touch.

"And something like this." He moved very fast. I tried to follow his movements but he spun me around and around and when I stopped spinning he had my bra in his hands. "I haven't seen this one before either." He smirked in victory. Probably because he managed to catch me off guard like that. He was so different. I think the boys had tried giving him some tips. I didn't like it. I didn't want to hurt him but I pushed him out of my way, took my bra back and ran to my room where I locked the door and closed the window. Then I dropped myself onto my bed and cried feeling humiliated and embarrassed. He acted just like the men I had met before he came. Why would he do that? He was so sweet earlier.

Someone knocked. I didn't answer. They knocked again, louder this time. I still didn't answer. I heard shouting. Sam. A crash. Pain shot through my heart.  
I got up and phased into a normal sized wolf. Sam was fighting Carlisle. after I opened the door. Rosalie and the rest were outside trying to get in the middle of the circle of wolves?" half of the pack was there. I turned la push wolf size and howled running to jump inside the circle. Carlisle was there fighting Sam, and he was winning too. He managed to break two of Sam's legs. I pushed Carlisle away and stood protectively over Sam's human body growling. Daring anyone to come closer. At this moment Carlisle wasn't my imprint but a potential threat to my only family. I was still upset with him anyway. Once Carlisle was out of the circle, I phased back and tried to calm Sam down. both his legs were broken. I could see the bone of one of his legs sticking through the skin.

"Please help my brother someone. I can't help him. his legs are too broken someone has to help me get him inside to my study. Edward can you help him?" I asked. Edward nodded A few of the pack had phased back and they carried Sam as careful as possible. Edward got the room ready. I followed them. Carlisle followed behind me. "You shouldn't see what I am going to do to him. Rosalie can you help me?" Edward asked turning to her. They went inside and closed the door. Sam's painful screams got to me and I cried in pain. Carlisle tried to hug me in comfort but I punched him away from me turning my pain in anger.

"How dare you to comfort me for things that you are the cause of. Why did you fight anyway?"

"Sam somehow knew you were really upset with something and when he came here with the pack, He saw me alone. He fought me without warning and I just defended myself for I knew I had done nothing horrible." That was the final snap. I phased into my wolf form and fought my imprint. The past hour he humiliated, embarrassed, hurt and lied to me and he still thought he was innocent. Sadly because he is my imprint I can't really hurt him so I decided to stay at my apartment not telling him this. That way he would be hurting too. I could handle the pain from my side since I had gotten used to it for six years. _payback is a bitch. _I left.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I DO own Sahira she is my character.  
I also don't own the (parts of) lyrics I might use in the chapters. or any lines I (accidentally)use from movies etc.  
**

**Chapter nineteen**

* * *

**SaPoV  
**

I managed to reach my apartment without too much pain. As I expected because I had been used to the pain for six years so now it was just a dull stab in my heart. I called Nicole and told her I am able to take a shift tomorrow. She told me that I could take the whole day. I agreed and she said she would put my name on the schedule. I slept after setting my clock. I was glad I hadn't given Carlisle or any of the vamps my spare key to my apartment yet. This would be my home for a few weeks. At least until he made it up with me. I wonder how he will try to do that. If he does.

My alarm-clock went off. I slammed on the off button and got up slowly. my head ached as I got up and I sat down. I shook my head to shake the dizziness away. I got up again feeling a bit better and got dressed. I ate some toast drank some coffee and I left for work. I didn't have my car at the moment.

"Hey Sara are you feeling better now?" James asked as he opened the door for me. I nodded looking at the floor hiding my face with my hair. I checked in with Alan and walked to the office. There I was greeted by Sandy, Nicole, Tara and Rob.

"Sara, glad you could come. We have three big cases and two smaller ones. Which one do you want?" Nicole asked.

"All of them." I said as I put my lab coat on and I grabbed the files. The three women looked at me with concern.

"What?" I asked

"Did something happen?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing that requires your concern. Rob are you coming? I'll teach you a few things if you want." The intern came as a dog called by its owner.

**SandyPoV**

When Sara left the office to go to the lab, the three of us looked at each other. "You know what it means when Sara takes so many cases at once. Something did happen and it has to do with Carlisle Cullen. She acted like this too when she first came working here remember?" Tamara said.

"You're right and this time we will help her. I will not lose one of our best because of some guy. Nicole you go look after Sara and Tamara can you make sure that Cullen isn't allowed here anymore?" I said wanting to take care of Sara. She was so young and yet she had still seen so much.

"We will do as you said. We want to help her too." We agreed on making this a safe place of sorts and we went to work.

"Sandy, there is a guy here saying his name is Hale. He wants to talk to Sara. Should I tell him to wait?" Alan said he had probably seen Sara's pain.

"I'm coming to talk to him. Tell him to go sit in the waiting room." I came wanting to see for myself what kind of guy left Sara hurting so much. When I arrived at the entrance hall, Alan pointed the man out he meant. It was a boy with honey blond hair that reached below his ears.

"Good morning. I heard you wished to see Sara?" I asked him. He stood up and I saw he was a handsome young boy but nothing for me. He smiled.

"Yes, ma'am. My name is Jasper Hale. Can I see her?" some sort of accent came out a little.

"Are you in any way related to Carlisle Cullen?" I asked first. I was confused since I hadn't heard Tamara's details of the visit yet.

"Yes he is my adoptive father but I don't agree with what he did to Sara. She has been hurting enough before this happened." He said.

"Well you can go and tell him that he is not allowed any contact with Sara as long as she is hurting over this. I don't care if he wants to talk to her to make up he will have to find some other way. I will not lose one of our best pathologists because some guy was stupid to hurt her. Good day." I turned on my heel.

"Can I talk to her if I promise not to talk about him?" He asked me preventing me from leaving already.

"Depends on how she is doing this morning. Come back around lunch time and we will talk again." I left him hearing a thank you. I went to see how Sara was doing. I heard shouting coming from the lab. As I got closer I heard someone telling Sara to put something down. When I entered the lab, I was met with a horrible sight. Sara was holding a scalpel really close to her wrist. She was crying "Make it go away! It hurts so much!" She shouted. Rob and Nicole were trying to calm Sara down and convincing her to put the scalpel down.

_That's it. I will not allow that boy to speak with Sara. I don't think she could handle it. I really want to know what happened. Maybe she should stay with one of us for a while. _I was pulled out of my thoughts by a clatter. Sara had dropped the scalpel and she was embraced by Rob and Nicole. I joined them and Tamara who had entered the room did too. Sara cried burying her face in Nicole's shoulder.

"Sara, why don't you go home for a bit, pack a bag of clothes and stay with me and Paul for a few days?" Tamara suggested. Sara nodded after she calmed down a bit.

"Sandy who was it that wanted to talk with me?" Sara asked me drying her tears.

"How do you know?"

"I heard Alan telling you that someone wanted to speak with me. I wasn't that far from the office yet." She answered.

"It was Jasper Hale. He said he was sorry for what Carlisle did to you. He wants to talk to you I don't know what about. I told him to come back during lunch. Sara, is it a good idea that you see him now? I don't want you to hurt more than you already are." I told her the truth.

"I will be fine. I assume he promised not to talk about him?" She asked, I nodded.

"Then I will see him. I promise I will be fine." She said.

"All right but if something happens please promise that you will tell us." I told her sternly. She nodded and shuffled away to get her things.

We went to work to finish the case Sara started on. It was an easy one since the woman had hung herself. Soon it was lunch time. I went to see if the boy had returned. He had and he was waiting with another boy, who had dark hair. "Hello again, mr. Hale." I greeted

"Hello ma'am. This is my brother Emmett." We shook hands. "How is Sara doing?" He asked.

"I hate to tell you but she tried to cut herself with a scalpel. She wanted to make the pain go away. With a little trouble we could prevent her from getting hurt." I told them honestly. "She is now getting a few things and she will be staying with one of her colleagues." Both boys shared a look of worry.

"Carlisle tried to kill himself too. He knows that he was wrong with what he did and he feels horrible about it, Now that Sara has left him in a way, he feels as if his heart is ripped out of his body. It hurts him that he could treat someone like that. He wasn't exactly himself either. We think that he has had something wrong to eat or something." Jasper told me. I was surprised about the bond between the two.

Tamara came running over. "Sandy, Sara is gone!" She stopped running close to us and tried to catch her breath.  
"Listen to this voice-mail."

_Tara, I am not staying with you and Paul. I am taking a holiday maybe do some sight-seeing, visiting some friends. I feel like I need this because I haven't slept well in a while and I had almost a black out when I got up this morning. I'm sorry but I won't be able to answer my phone for a while. I don't know when I will come back either. Recent events make that I don't feel like staying in Colorado anymore. Goodbye and thank you for everything, Sara_ _Uley_

What do we do?"

"We will let her be. Sara has a level head and she is smart enough. She will be fine."

"We think so too. Sara might go to visit her brother because she was missing him a lot. This job and being with Carlisle was pretty hard for her to do since she loved both so much." Emmett said. Jasper was checking his phone. They said goodbye and left.

**SaPoV**

I had packed my things and left the voice-mail on Tara's phone. Then I went to the woods and phased. I howled once and ran. I didn't decide what route to take but I had decided to stay with Peter and Charlotte for a while. I just hoped that Alice wouldn't tell Carlisle right away. Everything that was happening caught up to me. The thing with Jason, Sam not being Alpha anymore and Carlisle wanting to be with me, then acting like a bipolar jerk. It was just a little too much. After ten hours of endless running, I decided to get some food. I phased back and entered a dinner planning to find out where I was. My phone rang. It was a message from Peter.

_You can stay as long as you want. Char says hi._

It made me smile that they liked me enough to let me stay with them for a while. I liked them too. Sometimes more than the Cullens except Carlisle of course.

_Aw shucks you make me blush. _I rolled my eyes. his gift again

_Not a gift I am Peter __all-mighty._ How does he do that?

_look behind you _

"Hello Peter and Charlotte." I said not turning around.

"What happened sugar? you seem so sad." Charlotte said

"The same thing that happened with most of the guys I met in Colorado. Only this time my imprint was the culprit." I answered quietly keeping the tears away.

"_Carlisle_? are you serious?" Charlotte asked. I nodded while I scratched my chest at the spot where my heart is.

"What did he do?" Peter asked after they both had sat down on the other sides of the table.

"Well, he tried to cheer me up because I was really worried for the health and safety inspection which was supposed to be today. I was supposed to be in charge and I worried because the one in charge always either leaves or gets fired. Anyway, Alice being herself thought that a day of shopping would work but it didn't and I told them that all I needed was time with Carlisle and maybe a visit with my brother. The guys prepared a nice dinner and left me and Carlisle alone. We had a nice time together having dinner and watching a movie. After the movie he asked me to do a small fashion show because he was curious about what I bought during the shopping spree. The first dress was fine and he danced a little with me when I showed it but when I showed him my dress for going out, things went wrong. Somehow he knew that the dresses weren't all I had bought and he was teasing me at first about it but then he started touching me. He stole my bra and acted like the men I met before he found him.

I felt humiliated and hurt that he could be like that when he was so sweet before. I went to my room ignoring him and when I had cried myself to sleep, I woke up to fighting. Sam knew somehow that I was hurt and he was fighting with Carlisle about it. Carlisle had broken Sam's right arm and leg. I got in between as fast as possible and protected Sam. Then I punched Carlisle when he tried to comfort me and he lied about the fight and my pain. I went to my apartment without telling them. The next day I tried to cut myself with a scalpel at work because of the pain. Then I decided to take a holiday and here I am." I explained the whole story while almost trying to dig my heart out.

"Does it hurt you so much to be away from him?" Charlotte asked. I nodded looking down.

"Well then you can come with us and stay. I know that if you do, you will be pleasantly surprised and everything will be all right." Peter suggested.

"if you are okay with me staying then I'll stay for a while." I answered them. I paid for my food and we left the dinner. I could barely walk because of the pain in my heart. Peter was typing on his phone while Charlotte led me to their truck. I guessed That he was telling 1asper about me being with them.

"Peter are you telling Jasper about me being here?" I asked to be sure.

"Yes, It's necessary if you want things to be right." he said.

"Can you tell them not to worry too much?" I asked.

"I could try but I don't think that will help them. Carlisle was in the same state as you were at work. He has tried to provoke Jasper to get into the Major mode by insulting his mate. I think that it won't be long before he will come our way." Peter said. I nodded in understanding and we drove to their home. The ride was quiet except for the music playing on the radio. Char sang along trying to make me join her. I humoured them and sang softly.

After a half an hour driving we arrived at a beautiful two story house wiwth light brown stone and a dark brown roof. It looked like a farm. It even had some stables. Where I could hear the heartbeat of... horses?


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I DO own Sahira she is my character.  
I also don't own the (parts of) lyrics I might use in the chapters. or any lines I (accidentally)use from movies etc.  
**

**Chapter nineteen**

* * *

**SaPoV  
**

"How can there be horses that are not scared of you?" I asked the two vamps. "We don't know but we found them when we hunted two years ago. Jasper had calmed them and since then they stayed with us." Charlotte answered.

I didn't really listen to her since I was thinking of Carlisle. I missed him so badly. "Sara what are you thinking about?" Peter asked

"What I always think of if I am not distracted." I answered wanting to sleep the pain off.

"get some rest. we can talk when you wake up." Peter said. I did as he said and went to the guest room. It was a simple room for two people I put my bag down and dived in bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

After two hours I woke up. The pain was lessening as if Carlisle was coming closer to finding me. I had a shower and got dressed in a simple white shirt which had the silhouette of a howling wolf on it and jeans. I didn't wear shoes. I walked downstairs smelling pancakes being made.

It was Charlotte, I saw Peter sitting his face full of flour. There were eggs and bacon and some salad on the table my stomach growled at seeing that. The kitchen had this homely feeling to it. It really was a farmer's house like those on the television. I sat down and closed my eyes for a bit. Not to pray but to think of Sam and the pack for a bit. It's something I had begun with when I went to college. It helped me to make the pain I felt, for not being at Carlisle's side, lessen a bit.

"Good afternoon Sara how are you feeling?" Peter asked as I ate the meal. I shrugged and swallowed.

"Carlisle is coming closer. I can feel it as the pain is lessening. I don't know what to do or say when he comes." I told them what I was thinking when I had my shower.

"Did you tell Carlisle why he shouldn't have done what he did?" Charlotte asked as she put the final pancakes on the table.

I shook my head looking down realizing my mistake. "Then start with that to him. You know that he would help you to work on your issues." Peter advised.

"You think he will listen?" I asked uncertain of it. I knew Carlisle was a great guy, but not a single man I was with tried to listen to me. Except for Sam and Riley that is. I wasn't ready to talk to Jason about that before we broke up.

"I am sure of it. Why don't you think he will?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know what to think of it actually. I have met many men who wouldn't listen if I said that I didn't like their attitude towards me. They made me lose some trust in them on that part." I told them. The pain was even more lessening. As if he could feel my longing and that I felt miserable about how I acted. He felt the same. I had forgotten that I could feel my imprint's emotions. I put my fork and knife on the table ran outside the house, phased and howled to help my imprint find me. Within an hour he came through the woods. He had leaves and in his beautiful golden hair and dirt on his clothes. I lowered my head looking at him with guilt and love. He approached me quickly and wrapped his arms around my neck. I let him hug me trying to talk to him in this form. I wanted to cry about the pain I caused him.

"Please Sara don't do this again. It hurts me every time more than the last." He said quietly a small shake in his voice. Only Jasper and Alice had come with him and they, along with Peter and Charlotte, left us alone to talk. I turned back and we took a walk. I was thinking on how I would apologize to him. Once I thought I had everything in mind, I turned to him opening my mouth to speak. He stopped me putting a hand up. "Sara, I am sorry. I shouldn't have acted as horrible as I did. It's just that you looked so irresistible that I couldn't help but want to make you mine. The way I wanted to do it was wrong and I hope you can forgive me." He said looking truly upset that he had done that. I could feel him being upset too.

"Carlisle it wasn't your fault that I ran. I should've told you about what happened with the men I met before you came. What they tried to do to me has left me with little trust in men and I know you were just teasing but I had had too many times that I had to hurt men because of their 'teasing'. My running away from you was my way of hurting you since I can't physically hurt you as much as I want without feeling my heart burning painfully. I am so sorry " I said trying to keep my tears away. One tear fell and he reached up with his thumb, wiping it away.

"It's okay, love. I forgive you if you forgive me. I want to help you get over your issues with men but I can only help if you talk to me. Can you promise me that you will talk to me if I do something you are not comfortable with?" He asked while embracing me.

I put my head on his shoulder taking his scents in. "I promise that I will talk instead of running." I answered. Carlisle smiled when I looked up at him and I decided that the leaves in his hair annoyed me. so I reached up to pluck them out of it. I had to stand on my toes to look from above so I almost pushed my breasts in his face without noticing. He kissed right above them and I swatted his arm lightly, because I knew that he was just taking advantage of the moment like even Riley would do. I should stop thinking of Riley. Once I determined the leaves were all gone, I stepped away.

"Sara can you tell me what happened in those six years?" He asked me as we sat down near a river.

I picked a leaf of grass twirling it between my fingers and started to tell him. "When I started with college I was not much better than Bella was when Edward left her. I did only things I needed to like shopping for food and studying. That's why I could finish the course so fast. I turned every invitation to a movie or a party down until my room-mate Sally had had enough, and decided that if I didn't go to a party she would take the party to me. so for my birthday she had organized with a few friends a party. Of course we were enjoying ourselves and the boys from the basketball team were trying to get our attention. I played along which was my first mistake. The second was when one guy named Zach thought he could use my misery and made me trust him completely as he played on my trust that he wanted to help me get over the pain.

When we had gone out, his intentions and those of the rest of the team became clear after we had gone to another party. I had become a bit looser and had begun to enjoy my life at college and Zach coerced me into coming with him to his room for an after-party I realized too late that I was the only girl. I could beat them down otherwise they would have raped me. Zach had the nerve to say that I should just give in as I was nothing but a whore anyway. How else could I have gotten so beautiful and rich. I beat him to a bloody pulp and left not going out again during college. The basketball-team was scared of me though and whenever I came to watch a game of them they won thinking that I would come after them if they lost. Some of them I had forgiven since Zach had black-mailed them into joining him. I even helped them to get rid of the black-mail. Apparently I wasn't the first girl they tried this with but I was certainly the last.

When I got offered a job at the CIA it was because of all that and because I was on top of all my classes and even took a few extra too. I can now speak French, Spanish, Chinese and Japanese, and Dutch fluently. I declined the job though knowing that they would keep track of me 24/7. So I decided to work in another lab where there wasn't a forest too far away. I got the job, worked and went out a few times with guys like Zach.

One of those dates was how I met Jason who actually helped me by getting rid of one guy who I can't remember the name of. The guy was being a pig like usual and Jason had him removed from the museum. He comforted me and we got to talking. He gave me a tour and once we got to the quileute exhibition, I told him I was from that tribe. He asked things because He was fascinated with all the arts of the Native American tribes, and somehow he asked me out during that conversation. I agreed and had a fun time to the movies then watching the stars on the roof of my house and I had finally found someone genuinely interested in me and not in my looks or bank account. We went on a second date together and when I got home there were certain people in my house, who shouldn't be there since my house was locked when I left." I told him smiling at the end.

"Who were those people in your house if I may ask?" Carlisle asked me though I knew he knew who I meant.

"Well, there was this guy named Sam who looked awfully much like my brother and then there was this handsome blond guy who I seemed to forget the name of." I answered teasingly.

"Oh, really? is it anyone I know? what was he like?"

"I think you might know him. It is a blond handsome vampire, who lives on animal blood. I picture him as a doctor sometimes. He is a gentleman and a really great cook. When he smiles I want to kiss him so bad that I can barely keep myself in control. He sometimes has this accent I believe it's British and when that comes out I want to do inappropriate things to him." I answered and I watched his eyes getting dark of desire.

"I know who you are talking about, and I can assure you that he wants to do something inappropriate to you right now." He said his voice getting a little husky.

"Then I would tell him that now was not the time as I am not exactly in the mood." I answered him. He pouted and I kissed his face as he looked so cute.

He wrapped his arms around me "Sara I promise you I will not hurt you intentionally, but when you wore that dress in front of me I could only think of how sexy you looked and how badly I wanted you at that moment. I wanted to claim you before some other guy would make you his and then you would see that a human would be so much better as you could have a family of your own, children and grandchildren running around your house while you would sit in a rocking chair making puzzles and knitting sweaters. I was afraid that if I didn't act immediately that I would lose you." He explained what his thoughts were.

"Carlisle, I couldn't be with anyone other than you if I wanted and I don't want to because you are the most amazing man whom I ever had the honour of getting to know. I can and will only love you, Carlisle." I replied to him but secretly I wanted to cry because my imprint thought I wanted a human instead of him.

Carlisle lowered his head until our foreheads touched. "I love you too, Sara." He whispered before kissing me lightly. I kissed back feeling my stomach flutter and my heart jump from joy. I buried my fingers in his hair as he pulled me closer to deepen the kiss. We kissed like that for what seemed eternity. We only stopped because something made a leaf crunch. It was just a deer but still it distracted us thinking it was one of the others. We walked back home hand in hand. When we reached the house again, Peter and Jasper were mock-fighting with each other and the girls were cheering them on. When we passed the tree line we were almost tackled by Alice.

"I am so happy that you are together again. Everything will be fine now." She said.

"Watch out!" Charlotte yelled. The fight was coming our way quickly. I got Carlisle and Alice out of the way and I was caught in the fight. The three of us ended up with me on top and the boys next to each other. I had my hands on their throats and my knees on their stomachs. I let my eyes darken threateningly and I growled lowly. They both gulped. I lifted their heads and slammed them back in the ground. Then I got up and walked to Carlisle's side. The girls laughed at the boys and Carlisle had his mouth wide open.

I touched his jaw with one finger "Close your mouth, love. You're catching flies." I said while passing him to go see the horses. Most of them were scared of me, but one wasn't. It was a black stallion with light brown eyes. His mane and tail were black too though they had almost a bluish tint to it. A true beauty. He was more curious than the others and he came closer though he was very tense. I moved slowly over the fence and sat down on the ground not moving. The stallion came closer and I could see his ears and nose moving. He sniffed my hair and face once he was close enough and I slowly moved my hand stroking his jaw. He let me be and I slowly got up after a while I hung on his back and slowly turned so I could sit on his back. He never threw me off of his back. He was so trusting with me but I couldn't sense Jasper using his gift. He walked around and after a while I got off of his back. I had named him Knight.

Carlisle and I decided to leave in the night. We watched some movies while Peter and Charlotte went hunting. Carlisle sat on the love seat while I laid down and had my head in his lap. He stroked my hair absent-mindedly while we watched 'Love Actually'. It made me feel so relaxing that I almost fell asleep. "Go to sleep Sara you have been stressed enough. you deserve some rest." I turned my head so I was facing Carlisle. He looked at me not paying attention to the movie. Carlisle leaned down while I watched him getting closer. My eyes moved between his eyes and his lips. I wanted to taste them so bad. He stopped only a few inches from my lips. His eyes held amusement and mischief. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion and leaned up to kiss him but he leaned back. I wrapped my arms around to make sure he couldn't escape and he watched me with mock-fear.

"Now what?" He asked me faking a slightly shake in his voice.

"Now, you are mine." I answered before kissing him. He answered my kisses with his own. He tasted like spices, chocolate and oranges, I let him take control and he laid me down on the love-seat hovering over me. He leaned most of his weight on his arms and leaned down kissing me. We kissed after we battled for dominance which he won. moments later I could feel a tongue slip over my lips asking me for entrance. I resisted and Carlisle bit me softly which caused me to gasp. He took advantage of that as he entered my mouth. After a long French kiss He made a trail down my neck and sucked on my pulse point. I moaned when he did that which earned a small growl from him. His hands roamed across my sides and over my body before playing with my shirt.

I allowed him to take it off and he took his own off too. I let my nails run over his back which caused him to shudder just slightly. I felt him put just a little more weight on me. Carlisle's trail went further south, his kisses becoming slowly more roughly and he nibbled here and there too. If I was human I would have hickey's. He returned to my lips and when I could look him in the eyes, I could see a battle of emotions going on in his dark eyes, though I couldn't read what most emotions it were except for desire and worry. I showed worry through my eyes and put a hand on his cheek. "Carlisle what's wrong?" I asked him. He didn't say anything but sat up pulling me with him.

When we sat back up, he wrapped his arms around me. "I worry that I might hurt you if I let myself lose control to my vampiric side. On one hand I want to claim you as soon as possible to make everyone know that you are mine, but on the other hand I don't want to hurt you like those men tried to and claim you slowly because of what you told me earlier. I just don't know what to do." His words made my heart flutter. It's so sweet of him to keep my feelings in mind. I returned the embrace with a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Carlisle, I am so happy that you think of what I need. It's helping me to fight my fears and it makes me feel safer, as I learn to trust again." I replied softly. I yawned a little and Carlisle laid me down with my head in his lap. "Sleep." was all he said and I did as told.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I DO own Sahira she is my character.  
I also don't own the (parts of) lyrics I might use in the chapters. or any lines I (accidentally)use from movies etc.  
**

**Chapter 22  
**

* * *

**AliPoV**

When I watched Sara and Carlisle re-unite I had a vision of their relationship. Things would just keep going wrong between them and it's always started by Sara. She keeps hurting Carlisle and he keeps accepting her apologies but he worries when things will go wrong again and what it will be about next time. Sara needs help but I don't 'see' her going to a therapist. She should learn that Carlisle truly loves her. I understand that she is afraid to open her heart again, but she should just take this chance.

"Darling, What did you see?" Jasper asked. I explained him my vision and he agreed that Carlisle worries and that Sara is afraid.

"I can also feel that Sara wants to love Carlisle fully but she seems to be stopped by a barrier of sorts which is probably the fear of getting hurt herself." He said. We went home that night because of school and we needed to think up something. If we could Sara to get jealous, maybe she realizes that she truly loves Carlisle. That she can trust him with her heart. I thought up possible solutions, and watched my visions as they played each scenario. The one of going to a therapist, would be the worst as it ended with Sara being put in an asylum.

However the one where they were on a date and Sara got jealous of all the women flirting and watching Carlisle would be the way to help Sara. When we arrived, Edward had gathered the others and we went to planning. Edward told us that Sam was healed and had gone home again, after he was filled in on what happened. When Carlisle and Sara came home a few hours later, Sara kissed his cheek and went to her art room.

"Carlisle could you come here for a bit?" Edward called. He came and was surprised to see all of us looking serious. for Emmett that was a serious something

"is something wrong?" He asked. checking each of us for injuries with his eyes.

"How is it going between you and Sara? and be honest please." Jasper asked.

Carlisle sighed. "I am glad that she has finally told me why she has trouble to find trust in men but I am worried about what would be the next thing that will go wrong between us. It confuses me sometimes how she is acting and I wonder if she does love me or not." Just as we thought.

"We have thought that in order for Sara to realize she loves you, you have to take her out on a date. Preferably a busy place. Naturally you will attract the attention of many women and Sara will notice this too. She will get jealous and realize that she feels like that because she loves you."

**SaPoV**

When I was in the art room, I heard what the others were talking about. When Carlisle said how he thought of our relationship, my eyes started filling with tears. I feel guilty that I keep hurting him like that. I sat down next to the door, on the floor and thought of things that I had to do so I could keep Alice and Edward out of my head. I stood up, closed my eyes concentrating on my heart's feelings and went to draw. When I opened my eyes after I had finished a few hours later, I had drawn Carlisle and me a few times. We were at my alone spot or dancing together, or just holding each other and you could almost feel the love that showed through our gaze. That is what I truly want but I'm too afraid to get hurt again after I gave him my heart.

Someone knocked. It was Carlisle. I turned around standing in front of the drawings blocking it from his view. "What are you hiding?" He asked curiously.

"N-nothing." My voice shook a little as a sign I was lying. He rose an eyebrow and came closer. Then he tried to get around me to see my drawing. I stepped in his way every time. Then he feigned going to the left and I fell for it so I stepped to his left too. He grabbed the drawing.

"This is beautiful, why did you draw this?" He asked me.

I looked down mumbling the answer. A hand grabbed my chin and made me look up. "I couldn't hear your answer could you tell me again?" He asked with a smile, referring to when he asked me out.

"I made that drawing out of my heart's wish. It is what I want the most but I am too afraid." I repeated. He looked at me with slight sadness but also some happiness. "Carlisle, I am sorry that I am hurting you with how I am acting. I don't mean to be like this, I just don't know how to show you, that I love you." I said.

He embraced me. "then go out with me. We have never gone on that date you promised me." He demanded playfully.

I smiled at his tone. "Then I can't help but agree. I intend to keep the promises I make." I replied.

"Good. tonight at eight you and me. dress casual." He said.

"I look forward to it." I answered surprised at the suddenly made plans. When I thought about it, I realized that I liked it. I called Sandy and Tamara. we talked about what happened. They wanted to talk in person, so I promised to get back to work tomorrow. Then I had nothing to do until I had to get ready. Carlisle had an early shift and the others had school. to distract myself from the distance between Carlisle and me, I painted the other walls into the rest of La Push beach. I painted the cliffs where I had my first alone moment with Carlisle though it was interrupted by Victoria, Jake and Bella's tree trunk, The part of the beach where we held our bonfires was on the wall opposite of the one with the cliffs.

It had taken a few hours and now I couldn't finish because the walls had to dry, so I went to prepare some lunch. However the pain of not being near my imprint, got worse. Then I felt pain in my leg as if it was being ripped off. _Carlisle._ I phased and ran. I ran as far as I could without being seen. I felt the same pain in my other leg. The pull led me to the forest on the other side of the city. There were hills and a small mountain. In that mountain was a cave, that certainly wasn't there when I hunted in this part of the forest a few week ago, where the pull led me to. I hid behind a boulder happy that the wind wouldn't blow my scent into the cave.

I sneaked a look around the boulder and saw something horrible. Carlisle was chained to the wall of the cave. His legs were ripped off of him and he had several deep scratches and bite-wounds on his body. His eyes were dark and he growled in pain when one of the leeches used a whip with a werewolf fang at the end on his stomach. There were three vampires whoo were torturing Carlisle while the fourth stood watching them asking Carlisle occasionally why he was here and more information on the Cullen clan. This must be the coven leader of the vampires that tried to chase me from their territory. "Where is the girl who killed our coven-mates! With how many are you! Who is your leader!" Didn't they know that Carlisle was the leader?

"If you think... I will.. betray my coven just... like that, then you are.. more stupid than.. I thought." Carlisle answered wincing from the pain it caused him to talk. I was proud that he was so brave. That answer earned him another bite wound and the loss of his left hand. It angered me so much that they had the guts to hurt him, that I almost roared and just dived into them. I would have done that if it wasn't for someone clapping a hand on my shoulder. I jumped but was relieved to see it was Edward. He directed me to be silent and led me back outside the cave where the others were waiting. However when Carlisle roared in pain again I couldn't hold it back and turned around to attack. I dodged Edward's grabbing arms and lunged for the leader. I beheaded him before the other two attacked. Edward and the others came charging in too. I stood in front of Carlisle protectively, a few more more enemy vampires came. Whenever a vampire came too close, I roared and bit them in warning. The fight was short. Soon enough the enemy vampires were burning.

I freed Carlisle after making sure it was safe. Jasper had ordered the others to clean up as quickly as possible. I took care of all the bite-wounds on Carlisle closing them by using my venom. Jasper instructed me how to reattach his legs. It hurt Carlisle so much I felt the same pain and cried wanting to take the pain away. Jasper send some calm and left us alone. Once Carlisle was coherent and less in pain I kissed him long and embraced him sobbing.

"I was so scared. When I felt the pain I thought I would lose you. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you." I spoke softly. Carlisle returned the hug wincing a little. I felt the need to claim him, as if I needed to make sure I wouldn't lose him. I never felt that urge before, at least not as strong. I kissed him pouring all my feelings for him in it. He returned the kiss the same way. We made out while I ripped the remains of his clothes off of him. He answered by doing the same, and he started to let his fingers roam over my body. I felt something prick in my thigh.

We claimed each other in a heated moment of passion, love and fear of losing the other. I bit him in his shoulder while he bit me close to my neck. That brought me over the edge. I felt him go with me but when we calmed down a little I felt Carlisle being hard again, which turned me on as he was still inside me, so we went on for what seemed like eternity. I forgot all about time and the world around us. I never felt this way before, but I recognized the feeling, I felt like my heart was burning, my stomach was filled with butterflies and my head was spinning trying to figure out my thoughts in a logical order without success. When we calmed a bit, I kissed him shortly and whispered "I love you, Carlisle. More than anything. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"I love you too Sara. I can't even begin to describe how much." He answered. Alice said she had left clothes for both of us at the entrance of the cave. We cleaned up in a nearby river and got dressed. We ran around town, hunting on the way home, but when we got close to the house we slowed down in an easy pace walking hand-in-hand. We talked and he made me laugh by stories of silly things Emmett did some with Jasper. Others he did it alone.

Once we arrived the others came running to see how Carlisle was doing. He backed away since he was still hurting a little. I hid Carlisle behind me growling at them. I didn't want my mate to get hurt again. I tried to be as threatening as possible so the others of the coven wouldn't approach us as it reminded me of what happened a few hours ago. A hand was put on my back between my shoulder-blades. I turned my head slightly to see Carlisle out of the corner of my eye. He looked concerned but there was something else. It seemed to be pride. I turned my attention back to the others. They had stopped and got in submissive positions.

When I was sure it was safe, I stood straight, took my mate's hand and walked inside with him. He sat down on the love seat and pulled me down with him. "Sahra, you can calm down now. I am safe, we are both safe." He said while pulling me down on the love-seat with him. I snuggled in his arms and checked his wounds if they healed properly. I kissed each scar and purred when I came to the one I made claiming him. It hadn't closed completely yet so I took care of it, licking it, which caused it to close further. Once I deemed him healthy again I allowed the rest to come inside again, though they had to stay ten feet away, otherwise I growled at them. When I found they were no threat I calmed down more.

"I am sorry that I acted the way I did. I don't know why I threatened you." I said feeling guilty that I threatened them even though they only wanted to see if he was all right.

"You don't have to apologize. It was completely normal. You were thinking like a vampire who wanted to protect her injured mate." Jasper said.

"Really?" I asked not believing it.

"Yes, don't imprinted wolves do that?" Alice asked.

" I think so but, I can't really remember. I don't have regained that many memories. I wish I did though because I miss having my childhood memories or the bonding times between Sam and I. I am even losing more human memories as we speak. The worst thing is I have lost every single memory of my father but the one about his death." I told them honestly. I felt a wave of calm wash over me as I started to feel sad about not remembering my father. Carlisle wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer, rubbing circles on my hip. I hid my face in the nook of his arm and sobbed a little. I wrapped my arms around him and took his scent in. He smelled like hospitals lavender and old paper. I took in as much as I could because I was losing my memories of him from before the change too and his scent calmed me down.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I DO own Sahira she is my character.  
I also don't own the (parts of) lyrics I might use in the chapters. or any lines I (accidentally)use from movies etc.  
**

**Chapter 23  
**

* * *

**NoPoV**

Sara and Carlisle had finally fully mated and that had brought some changes in the Cullen-household, like it took a week for Carlisle to allow Sara to be alone with the other boys. He would act very protective whenever he saw Sara talking to either Emmett, Edward or Jasper. It was worse with Jasper because of his scars. Carlisle would pull her away with a growl and and when they were alone he would make sure everyone knew who Sara belonged to. Sara had found it even more difficult to leave Carlisle's side, like when she had the appointment with Nicole and Sandy, than usual. She told Carlisle about it and he explained that it was because they were a newly mated couple. Their bond had gotten much stronger. It would get slightly easier in a few years. Since he had the day off, Carlisle would be going with Sara but he would wait in the waiting room. She agreed with that. After she had breakfast, they went on their way.

**SaPoV**

"I do hope I get to keep my job, but with all that happened the past few months, I don't really think they want to keep me any longer." I said while driving my car out of the garage.

Carlisle took my hand comfortingly "I'm sure that they want to keep you. You do your job very well and you love it." He assured. I smiled.

"Thank you." I replied. We drove while talking about things we didn't know about each other yet. Soon we arrived and Carlisle got out of the car first opening my door for me. I stepped out taking the hand he offered me. I locked my car and we walked hand-in-hand inside the building. Nicole was waiting for me and greeted us politely. That was the first hint. I kissed Carlisle on the cheek and left. Nicole never asked me about how things ended after I left and that was the second hint. I knew there was something going on. Suddenly I was pushed in the bathroom. "Nicole, what the hell are you doing!" She seemed troubled.

"Sara, it isn't just Sandy who wants to talk to you. The inspection wasn't about the whole lab, it was about you." She said after hesitating. That was the final hint. I was screwed. I took a deep breath and walked out.

"I will be fine." I said over my shoulder. Once we got to the meeting room, I was greeted by a few balding men and a blond and brunette bimbo who are probably their assistants talking and Sandy looking angry. "Miss Uley I presume?" One said. I nodded. He walked over and held out a hand. I ignored him and took on a defensive stance. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and frowned a little.

"I don't like touching strangers." I said coldly. He dropped his hand and still introduced himself.

"My name is Aaron Harrison. I will do most of the talking. Take a seat." He said. I kept standing.

"Sara, please take a seat." Sandy said. I did as she asked me to.

"Nobody orders me to do what they want. I am not some puppet." I explained my behaviour.

"Well then let's begin shall we?" another elderly man said.

"Sure. Whatever."

"Miss Uley, we had an appointment to inspect you last Monday. However you never came and that is something we don't like. We want our employees to be trustworthy and punctual and that means also being there on meetings. Do you have a very good reason why you couldn't be here?" Aaron asked me.

"I had some private problems that couldn't have waited until I was done here. I don't want to go into further details." I said.

"Then let us take a look at your cases. Miss Starman How many cases has Miss Uley been working on during her short employment?"

"two-hundred something a year. She has been working here for three years so that would make a rough six-hundred cases." Sandy said proudly.

"That's quite a lot. How many of these cases have been successfully solved?" another man asked.

"All of them excluding her last case since her private problems started a week ago." Sandy answered.

"All right. Miss Uley, please leave us for a bit so we can discuss what to do. We will send Miss Tanner when we are done." He said. I walked away without a word but my heart felt heavy. I was so screwed. I am sure I'm getting fired. I jogged to the waiting room, Carlisle stood up and I flew in his arms.

"What happened?"

"They are discussing if I can keep my job. I don't think I'll be working here for much longer."

"I am sure Sandy won't let it get that far. Tell me exactly what happened." He said calmly. Just his voice and scent calmed me down enough, but I was still worried. I told him everything and he just listened. After I was done, Nicole came she didn't look happy. My worries came back. Carlisle squeezed my hand in comfort and I smiled at him feeling grateful that he was here for me. I left with Nicole after he let go. We walked back to the office.

"Miss Uley, we have been talking and fighting with tooth and nail on Miss Starman's part but we have decided that you'll be fired. Your behaviour today hasn't helped your case and we can't use somebody who is rude to her superiors, forgets appointments, and who keeps her methods a secret. It was an honour to have you working for us but it is time to stop." I was speechless. I couldn't believe it.

Sandy seemed very angry now, but she didn't say anything. the old men and the slutty looking assistants left us, as soon as the door closed, the women were around me apologizing that they hadn't done more to keep me here. _I am fired? I can't believe this. I will probably have to move now for my next job, at least I can sell my apartment now._ I got up without a word and left.

Tara opened the door and called Alan to tell Carlisle what to expect. I went to my office clearing it of all my things though there wasn't much, just some pictures of Carlisle and me, me with the pack and me and Sam cliff diving, and my laptop. I put them in a bag and I left. When I got to the waiting room, I was wrapped in a pair of strong arms after they had taken my bag off my shoulder. I melted into the arms of my mate, forgetting for a moment why I was upset. "Everything will be all right, Sara. I'm here for you." He spoke softly. He led me to my car and he put me in the passenger seat. We drove in silence while I watched out the window.

"Sara, please talk. I can't help you if you won't talk to me. Please darling, talk to me." I sighed and faked a smile

"I am fine." I said. I could see he didn't believe me. The worry in his eyes didn't lessen. if anything, it doubled. _I'm sorry for lying, my love. I just don't want you to worry anymore. I will be fine but I am just tired. All the hard work these past six years. All the things that happened in my life are finally catching up to me. I wish for sleep for a long time. Maybe even for forever. I have no idea what to do now. I wish I still had my father in my life. All I can think of now is taking a long vacation and visiting La Push. Yeah, that's what I need. Maybe Sam can help_ me. I hadn't been aware that we arrived back home. Carlisle stopped the car and he helped me out of it. He led me into house while I was still thinking of what to do. I still hadn't spoken another word. _  
_

Carlisle sat me down on the couch and went to get my things. Emmett gave me a cup of coffee and I pulled my legs up on the couch. "What happened, Sara? how did things go?" He asked me. I looked up and saw that they were waiting for my reply.

"They fired me." I answered.

"What are you going to do now?" Rosalie asked me.

"I don't know maybe take a vacation to visit the packs, spend time with my brother and I might go visit Volterra. Just relax for a while. It would be my first vacation in six years." I told them yawning.

"What do you want to do with your apartment?" Alice asked.

"If any of you want it you can have it. I don't need it for at least the next few years." I said. Rosalie's eyes lit up. I threw her the keys. At least there would be less people in the house, for I wanted a little sexy time with my mate, right now. "Alice, would you mind picking a few things up for me?" I asked her not deciding on what to do with the things in my head. She nodded. When everyone left, Carlisle wrapped his arms around me and I lost myself completely in our love-making. When we finished, even Carlisle was tired. Which was four days later. One must love a vampire's stamina. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed feeling content with just the two of us, not a single duty to do. I watched Carlisle close his eyes and calm his breathing. He was asleep. He looked so peaceful. I hadn't seen him like this for a while. I didn't want to wake him up, but...

"We're back!" Alice called. She came looking for us and when she opened the door, seeing Carlisle with his eyes closed, She thought something happened. "what happened? Did someone attack?" She panicked. Carlisle opened his eyes, stretching like a cat.

"Nothing happened Alice. Carlisle was just sleeping." I explained.

"I was?" he asked looking surprised. I nodded. "How? All I did was close my eyes and even my breathing like humans do, after our love-making." He asked.

"That is all that sleeping is. How did you feel when you fell asleep?" I asked trying to figure out what happened.

"I felt very relaxed, content and peaceful." he told us. I still didn't get how he could fall asleep. I think it would be possible that he had felt my emotions too which would have put a human in a coma since it was twice as much as a normal human would feel. Anyway, my throat was burning and so I needed to hunt, but I didn't want to leave the comfort of my bed and my mate's arms.

"I need to hunt too. let's go." He said. Alice left us as we got dressed and we went out to hunt. It wasn't a hunt that took long for once, because I got a huge bear and a mountain lion pretty soon. We shared my catches which I found very intimate. After that we walked back together talking about my plans. Carlisle told me that he had decided to quit being the father figure of the family. He was tired of acting as someone much older than he was. He hadn't told the others that, but if they could do this, it would be possible to stay longer in one place. We would finish the year here then we would be taking a break from the human world for a while. From there, we would figure out how to go on.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I DO own Sahira she is my character.  
I also don't own the (parts of) lyrics I might use in the chapters. or any lines I (accidentally)use from movies etc.  
**

**Chapter 23  
**

* * *

**SaPoV a few months later  
**

Today I was visiting with Sam and the packs. Carlisle, Edward Bella and Renesmee would be joining me. The others would be wrapping things up in Denver so we could move. It was almost christmas though and we would be celebrating it with the Denali clan. I never met them but they sounded okay. I had gotten chirstmas presents for everyone but Carlisle and I couldn't decide on what I could give him.

We arrived at the treaty line and Jared's pack was waiting for me and Carlisle and Jake's pack for Edward and his family. I phased in my wolf form and I greeted both packs friendly and submissive for I was outnumbered Jared and Jake greeted me the same way but still showing they were the boss.

_Welcome back Sara. we missed you.-Ja_

_I am happy to be back for a bit too.-Sa  
_

_I can see you are happy. You are glowing with the love for your imprint.-J  
_

_Thank you. and congratulations with the alpha positions and your imprint.-Sa.  
_

_Where will you be staying?-Ja  
_

_I'll be staying at their house we will leave again in a week.-Sa_

We conversed like this for a while when a newer wolf decided that it wasn't safe to have four vampires on their land and he attacked Carlisle. So I had to defend him and tackled the new wolf. I landed on top of him and he had the guts to fight back. Jared growled once loud and clear and the new wolf stopped. I snorted and got off of him. I shook my fur and stretched my legs yawning.

_How boring.-Sa_

the older wolfs who knew my fighting skills bark-laughed. Carlisle and I went with Jared's pack, I carried him on my back. We would meet Edward and Bella back at the old house. I raced Paul to Sam's place. We howled announcing we were coming. Sam walked outside and Emily followed. Carlisle got off of my back and I tackled Sam making sure to avoid Emily. During my tackle I phased back and held Sam tightly. We rolled over the ground though this time he ended up on top. I sat up and we held each other.

"I missed you, Sam." I sobbed in his chest. He made us switch places so I sat in his lap and he just held me letting me cry it out. I felt like his little sister again, and I didn't mind for once.

"I missed you too Sara, Everything is okay now." He said. We sat like that for a while. After I stopped crying I took notice of Emily and Carlisle talking friendly. I was happy they got along. I let go of Sam and walked to Carlisle who scrunched his nose just a little. I nudged him lightly in his stomach.  
Emily and I greeted each other as long lost sisters would do. She invied us inside to meet thier first child.

"Emily, you are simply glowing with pregnancy." I complimented her. It was true she looked marvelous. "How long along are you?"

"It can happen any time now. Sara I want you to meet someone. This is Yanara." A beautiful small girl came from behind Emily's legs. She had Sam's features but Emily's eyes. I sank through my knees.

"Hello Yanara, my name is Sahira. Nice to meet you." I smiled at her. She seemed shy. She looked at Emily who nodded and smiled. Yanara walked over and smiled shyly at me. She gave me a hand. I shook it gently. A shock went through it but she didn't seem to feel it. I wonder that was.

"Nice to meet you too." She spoke softly. Then she ran back to her mother.

"I am not the only one glowing. You do too and it's not just happiness." Emily said. I was shocked that she would say something like that. It couldn't be true though it would explain why I felt so strange sometimes. I told her this. "You should talk to Sue." Emily said. I nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone yet. If it's nothing, then I don't want to give them false hope. especially not Carlisle." I asked her.

"I understand. I won't tell anyone." She answered. I hope she is right. Then this would be a lovely gift for Carlisle and I have always wanted a child of my own too. I needed to go with a wolf if Sue wanted to help me otherwise Alice would see it. She might ruin the surprise.

My phone rang. It was a song about pixies. Alice.

_Sara I won't ruin any surprise, you know that.-A_

_I know Alice, I just don't know for sure if it is true. but if you see anything about it call me first don't tell anyone before you do, not even Jasper.-Sa  
_

_All right I won't tell anyone. I did see something though. I see you holding a baby in the near future. He doesn't look like you.-Al  
_

_I thought you couldn't see when wolves were involved. That is Emily's second child.-Sa  
_

_Okay I don't see further though. I have to go now Emmett is going to do something stupid in a few minutes.-AL  
_

_Okay, punish him if he does it. You know how. Bye Alice and thank you.-Sa  
_

I called Sue next we made the appointment for tomorrow to meet at her old house which she still used as a clinic for the tribe. She would ask Seth or Leah to come with me. Carlisle and I went back to the old Cullen home where Edward had made the house usable for a week. He left for his own cottage and Carlisle and I made sure we got to know each corner and each piece of furniture. Afterwards it had become dark. We ended up at Carlisle's old bedroom. I fell asleep before we could clean up. Though when I woke up, I had to run to the bathroom. Carlisle held my hair back while I threw up. As I finished he helped me clean up while asking "Are you all right?" I nodded.

"Probably something I ate." He still looked worried picking me up and laying me in bed. It was still dark outside. He got me some water and told me to sleep some more. I did as he said and I woke up a few hours later feeling refreshed. It was time to see Sue. I got up, "Carlisle, I need to go out for a bit. Some last Christmas shopping. I'll be back before noon." I called.

"Okay, be careful." He said kissing me goodbye. I phased as a wolf and ran to Sue's clinic not thinking about my plans. When I reached the treaty Leah was waiting for me. She greeted me and we ran to the clinic. Once we arrived, we phased back.

"Thank you for helping me." I said.

"You're welcome. I will be helping mom with the tests too to make it impossible for Alice to see the outcome." She answered. Leah was much kinder now. She imprinted on a tribe member.

"Hello, girls. Quickly come in." Sue ushered us inside. I sat on the bed and Sue asked me to lie down.

"Sara, tell me why do you think you might be pregnant?" She asked me.

"Well, the past two weeks I had to throw up usually in the morning or whenever I woke up after falling asleep, I also start to feel a certain need to protect my stomach and lower regions. and when I hunt I always go for mountain lions and bears but since last week I felt like taking easy and safer and more disgusting prey like deer." I explained.

"Well then let's see if we can find anything." She started her tests and Leah helped her with every step. When we had to wait for a while, I slept for a bit. After a good three hour wait, Leah woke me up with a smile on her face.

"Sara, we have good news and some special news." She said. Sue handed me the papers.

"You are two months pregnant, and it looks like it will grow like a human." Sue explained.

"Can you put this in an envelope please? just a blank envelope." I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Of course, dear." She said and did as I asked afterwards I wrote Carlisle's name on it, hugged Sue and Leah and left with Leah to the treaty. There was Carlisle waiting for me. I forgot the time.

"Sara, where were you? You are two hours late and after what happened this morning I got worried." He asked.

"I forgot the time. I ran into Leah on the way and we got to talking. I'm sorry I didn't call." I replied looking down.

"It's okay. just don't forget to call again." He sighed. Leah left and I walked with Carlisle to our house.

"Can I know what you got?" He asked curiously.

I shook my head. "It's a surprise. Not even Alice knows." I told him. He pouted and the rest of the week was filled with visits and Carlisle trying to get me to tell him what I got him for Christmas. It was fun though it was hard to hide when he made the sweetest kind of love to me. Soon it was christmas and we were in Denali. Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen and Garrett were very kind to me. It was time for presents and I was allowed to begin.

I began with Carlisle as I wanted his reaction so bad. He ripped the envelope open and read the result papers. He looked at me and...

* * *

**I wish everyone a happy and healthy 2013**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I DO own Sahira she is my character.  
I also don't own the (parts of) lyrics I might use in the chapters. or any lines I (accidentally)use from movies etc.  
**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

**SaPoV  
**

He slapped me after ripping the papers in a million pieces. "How could you think of such a prank." He said with anger, hurt and hatred in his eyes and voice. I looked down the slap didn't hurt too much but the one who slapped me hurt my feelings. He doesn't believe me. I didn't answer him. Eleazar interrupted our fight before it got worse.

"Carlisle what is going on? Why are you so angry?" He asked. Carlisle glared at me first and then at Eleazar for being stopped.

"Sahira thought it funny to give me fake papers stating that she is pregnant." I felt tears come to my eyes. The vamps gasped.

"Sahira is this true? Did you do that?" Carmen asked. I nodded my head mumbling incoherently. Once again many gasps and even a few growls.

"Speak up, dear. We can't hear you." She said.

"I said, that I did get papers on me being pregnant but they aren't fake." I repeated. A second slap. He had slapped the same cheek, it stung.

"You're lying." he growled. I shook my head no but ran upstairs after changing the small pieces back in a whole.. I wasn't going to run away, I just needed to be alone for a bit. I didn't want the chance to get hurt again. I ripped the blankets off and sat in a corner wrapped in the blankets.

"Sara, are you okay?" Alice. "Carlisle is out hunting with Eleazar and the boys." I felt relieved at that. Which was strange. I never felt like that before.

"Sara, we're coming in." Rosalie. They walked in looking around. once they saw me, Rosalie lifted me up and put me on the bed. They sat on the bed too. "Sara, please tell us everything. Are you really pregnant?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. I found out when I was visiting Sam and the packs. I had to throw up usually in the morning or whenever I woke up after falling asleep, I also feel a certain need to protect my stomach and lower regions. and when I hunt I always go for mountain lions and bears but I felt like taking easy and safer and more disgusting prey like deer. Emily said I had the pregnancy glow and I wanted to be sure before telling anyone. I had gone to Sue with Leah to make sure Alice couldn't see anything. Once she had the results she explained that the wolf gen and vampire venom are cancelling each other out so we have the suspicions that it will be a human maybe with a little heightened senses but that's all. I shouldn't have told him."

"How far along are you?" Tanya asked.

"Ten weeks. What I don't get is why he think I would lie about this. This is something important to me too and I can not lie to him." was my answer.

"We'll help you to let him see the truth. Though I get why he reacted like this. Edward said once that Carlisle's only wish now was a child of his own, but that he crushed his wish knowing it could never happen and if it did happen that he would lose you because of possible dangers. He is scared and he just doesn't believe it yet. I mean, he has believed that he could never have a family of his own flesh and blood for more than three hundred years, and then suddenly he finds he is mated to his natural enemy, who claims she can give him something he believed wasn't possible for his entire existence." Rosalie said. We all looked sad that he thought like this. Now I felt guilty for making his fears stronger. the men came back after another half an hour.

The girls and Carmen went back to their respective partners. I followed them downstairs looking for Carlisle because I wanted to talk things out, but he hadn't come back with the others. My heart ached, knowing it was because of me he hadn't come back. "Sara, Carlisle is coming soon he had to hunt a while later than us because he took his anger out on his first few prey, once he realised he hurt you. Carlisle never meant to hit you, he truly thought it was a joke and he just didn't like the idea of that." Eleazar explained what they talked about. I looked down, nodded and went back to my room.

Lying down in my bed I tried to get some sleep but I couldn't for my heart was hurting too much._ I am so sorry, Carlisle. I had no idea you would react like this. I thought the news would make you happy, I guess that only happens in movies and fairy tales. Please don't leave me because of this.  
_

I didn't know how long I lied like that but soon I felt the bed dip a little. Someone sat down next to me. It was Carlisle. He put his hand on my shoulder but I shook it off and stiffened being on guard. He sighed. "Sara, I apologize. I shouldn't have hit you. I know it will not make it okay but when you gave me those papers, I was so confused on how to react that my first reaction was 'it's a joke.' I couldn't take a joke like that for I had known for all my existence that vampires can't have children of their own, not like humans do that is. I always wanted a child or two of my own but when I was Changed that one day, I had to give up that dream. Still it was wrong to hit you and I understand if you are upset with me." He was right I still was upset about him slapping me and that he thought I would lie to him about this. I was able to stop myself from turning around and answer him. He didn't say anything else and left me alone.

The following morning, I had to rush to the bathroom, again, to spill all my insides into the toilet. again.

Carlisle apologized that they had to witness such bad behaviour He also said that he didn't want to do a father figure-act to the human world anymore. He explained that he wanted a year off of acting human. Just being a vampire and then figure out how to go on from there. Then he left with Eleazar to hunt. When he looked at me I turned away ignoring him. I had to lay down some rules for the upcoming months. Emmett and Jasper were disappointed we couldn't spar from when I passed my first trimester. As soon as the meeting was over, I was dragged to the clearing for some sparring. It seemed planned like this but that didn't matter. I loved a good brawl from time to time. It was first rock paper scissors to find out who would start against who. we usually made it a small tournament. _eddie wanna join us? _I asked. "Of course. why not. someone has to defend the ego of these two." _Ask Garrett too._ "He wants to join us too." I was the tomboy of the Cullen clan. but that was because I was used to all guys.

We started with the winner of last time, me, against whoever won rock paper scissors. This time it was Emmett. "There are three rules. No killing anyone, teeth to the neck is the end. If it is two gifted ones against each other, you are allowed to use your gifts. Everyone is allowed to use the gifts of their opponent against the user of the gift. Begin." I phased in my wolf form as always but now in the form they had seen me in before I was changed.

Standing on two legs and having two hands. with the snow land scape I blended in perfectly. "Emma, come and get it." He growled at the nickname and he charged it was too easy to make him lose focus. We did some hand to hand moves I tried to go for his chest but he blocked it with his arm. I grabbed his arm and swung him over my back on his stomach on the ground. I bound his arms on his back and sat on him. He rolled around and I held my breath until he had rolled around completely. I shook my head to get the dizzyness off but it was enough for Emmett break free. I noticed Garrett and Jasper had begun a spar too. "Hey, is that Rosalie in a skimpy Santa outfit?" I whispered in his ear. He looked around and I knocked him down. This time I did get my teeth to his neck. "I win." I said. "The winner is Sara Uley." Now it was Garrett and Edward's turn. Garrett used the third rule to his advantage. Edward growled.

"Jasper I thought you taught them not to lose focus so easily. They have learned nothing." I said as Edward was 'killed' by Garrett.

"Yeah I know, our match will be more interesting." He answered. I nodded. Now it was our turn. This fight took a while longer. I played with Jasper's gift, making him an emotional wreck, and he did the same thing. I tried to change him in a clown but when I did, Emmett screamed as a small child. We had a few bruises and scrapes but that was fine. In the end I won by sending all the lust I could to him, thinking of Carlisle of course, so he would be in pain which distracts every single man. Then I knocked him down and set again my teeth on his neck.

During our spar, Emmett and Garrett sparred too and Garrett won once again. Jasper would now spar with Emmett while I sparred with eddiekins. That was the easiest one. just think of Bella in an either sexy way or how to prank her, and you got either an upset eddie-kins, or a turned on one. Then it was easy to knock him down. Jasper and Emmett tied. they had knocked each other down with Jasper's gift.

Now it was time for the final rounds. We had determined that Emmett ended fifth place, so Edward and Jasper had to fight for third and fourth place, and Garrett and I for first and second place. I was getting tired though. I rolled through the snow and shook the cold snow through my fur to keep awake.

"well then Edward and Jasper begin your spar please.." I yawned. Emmett and Garrett stood next to me while I had a power nap.

"Sara, wake up it's your turn." Someone shook me awake. It was Edward. He came close to my stomach and I jumped up, tackled him and growled threateningly. He seemed scared by my sudden actions. I got off of him, phased back and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." I said. "can we please start our match now?" Garrett nodded. Jasper gave the signal to begin. I phased in my wolf form and we circled each other. Soon I'd had enough and charged in. when he was within hitting distance, I hit him as hard as possible. He dodged and hit me in my stomach. _they try to kill our cub. Protect, fight. _I fought to kill now_. No one touches our_ _cub_. Soon I ripped Garrett's arm off and bit him in his stomach.

"Sara, stop. You don't want to kill him. He's a friend, he didn't mean to put your cub in danger." Edward said. That made me take a look at my enemy. He seemed a little scared and submissive. He seemed familiar. _Garrett... __That was his name. He's friend._ I was trying to kill a friend, I jumped back after letting him go. sitting down, I put my hands on my face. _what is happening to me. __I think it's better if we stop from now on._ I ran back to the house. I was upset that I tried to kill a new friend because I thought he was an enemy. "Sara, Edward called. How are you feeling?" Carmen asked as she caught me before I could storm through the house. I was still in my sparring form.

"I feel horrible. I tried to kill Garrett, because I thought he tried to kill my cub." I wrapped my arms around her careful not to scratch his back with my nails.

"Your cub? You mean the baby?" she asked probably thinking why I called a human baby a baby-wolf.

"I think it was the wolf inside you talking. She wants to protect your child too. Luckily Kate is out shopping with the girls otherwise you would be in trouble. Jasper is putting him back together. Everything will work out, Sara. I promise." she tried to comfort me. I found that she is a great friend a bit motherly but that was okay. I needed that at the moment. When I was calm enough I walked inside and took a shower, deciding on ignoring Carlisle for a while. He would have to do better then just apologize. It seemed to me that saying sorry would be a little too easy.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I DO own Sahira she is my character.  
I also don't own the (parts of) lyrics I might use in the chapters. or any lines I (accidentally)use from movies etc.  
**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

**SaPoV  
**

Carmen and I sat down for a bit as she wanted to talk. "Sara, how are you doing? I heard Carlisle tried to apologize but at the meeting you ignored him?" she asked.

"He did. I just can't forgive him yet because the slapping was completely unnecessary and uncalled for. saying sorry just seems to be a little too easy to make things up. He knows I can't lie to him. That he forgets this so easily makes me think he never listened to me when I explained him everything about imprinting I was taught." I explained.

"He knew that? how long will you keep this act up? When you ignored him at the meeting, he seemed a little hurt but he also seemed to understand why you acted like that." She asked.

"I don't know. He needs to realize that I wouldn't do anything to hurt him and that I love him very much, but if he keeps doing things like this, I might feel the need to leave him again. For good this time." I said telling her the plan I came up with while making my lunch. She looked at me with wide eyes though when I looked closer she didn't look at me but at something or someone behind me. I turned my head so I could see out of the corner of my eye. It was Carlisle. He had heard what I said. He ran and I shrugged and finished my food. Carmen shook her head looking at me and then in the direction Carlisle went. I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I just think that Carlisle will do anything now. He looked very sad and upset with your plan." She said leaving me to my food. The rest of the day was uneventful but the next day something interesting began.

I woke up from Kate giving me a slight shock in my arm. She was angry at first with me attacking Garrett, but when we explained everything that happened, and I apologized again, she forgave me. "Sara, wake up. We are having a day of bonding." I got up groaning after I had another puking episode. Alice dressed me up into a dark red long-sleeved dress, reaching my knees with a v-cut neckline. I wore dark high heels. I put my hair in a braid. I didn't wear make up because I didn't feel like I needed that now. I wore my locket and we went out piling in Alice's and Tanya's cars, the guys promised they would join us later on. They all kissed their mates goodbye while I once again ignored mine. I was surprised when we arrived in Whitehorse, Canada. As a Christmas gift, Jacob's pack had come over. They were also spending the week in Denali and we were picking them up today for a bonding day, in the spa. Leah was coming with us. She was even nicer now than the last time I saw her. She asked me how things were and I filled her in.

I was glad to not be the only wolf now. She growled when I told her about Carlisle's reaction of the news. "Do you want me to kill him for you?" she asked with a small shake in her body.

"No. that won't be necessary. I have decided to ignore him for a while and let him find a way to apologize properly. Maybe I'll let him beg for forgiveness. The slapping was uncalled for and unnecessary. He could've just talked to me but he also seems to forget that I can't lie to him." I said.

"So, best case scenario he goes on his knees? You are evil." She said with a grin.

"I'm not. I just want to make clear that I don't accept that kind of reactions from anyone. He also knows that if he doesn't apologize properly, I might leave him for good this time." I explained. Suddenly the other women were quiet except Carmen. Their eyes turned on me. "What?"

"You don't mean that do you Sara? about leaving Carlisle again?" Bella asked.

"I do. However much I love him, I can't be with someone who treats me like that, for no good reason." I answered

"Does Carlisle know this?" Rosalie asked. I nodded.

"He heard me and Carmen talking about it yesterday." I explained.

"So that is why you are ignoring him now." Tanya said. I nodded again. I expected Alice to say something too but she was having a vision. It didn't seem like it was a happy one. After a minute she came back to reality.

"What did you see Alice?" We all turned to her.

"I saw Carlisle, he was in a large clearing standing in front of the Volturi. We were there too but I didn't see Sara. Carlisle was talking with the brothers. The scene changed and Carlisle was forced on his knees, by Demetri and Felix. Aro gestures for someone to come probably to kill Carlisle or to witness his death. The person is someone that looks like Sara but it's a boy and he has dark blue eyes." She said sadly.

"Carlisle had blue eyes when he was human." Carmen told us. Unconsciously I laid my hand on my stomach. I wouldn't let that happen. I didn't want anyone to die because of a fight between me and Carlisle. That would have been taking things too far.

"How did it come to that?" Rosalie asked. Alice searched for the answers.

"It's because Sara left Carlisle moving back to La Push, because of another fight. Sam doesn't let him see her or contact her, telling him he literally killed her by breaking her heart again. The boy is smaller and at a funeral. The Volturi came to visit a few years later." Alice said after a while.

I didn't want that to happen. That really wasn't what I wanted. On the road I could keep my tears at bay. However, once we were in a hotel, I broke down. Leah held me while I cried. The vamps left us alone for a while to hunt and Leah soothed me trying to get me to talk about why I broke down.

"I-I don't... I don't w-want Alice's v-vision to come... t-true." I sobbed. I couldn't live with myself knowing that if I left him that that might happen.

"You know how Alice's gift works right? It might not come true. Maybe it will never happen." She soothed. I sobbed for a while until I had no tears left.

"I-I know but s-still. it is a p-possibility." I dry sobbed.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you this but today was a distraction. Carlisle was preparing something special to apologize. He has thought very hard on how to show you he was truly sorry for what he did." she told me. He must have thought up something very special if it would take this long to prepare. Though I would forgive him if he did something simple for me too. like that time when I was so nervous for my job. It was so simple planned but oh so sweet.

We talked for a bit and watched a movie after having dinner. The others returned with the boys. We would go home tomorrow and Leah and the other's from the pack would stay with us for a week. The plan was that Carlisle and I would have the house to ourselves tomorrow. Jasper seemed relieved that I was okay now. The wolves went to get some sleep, while Alice asked me if I could tell them what made me cry. I didn't want to and we were watching another movie while I fell asleep sitting next to Emmett and Carmen.

The next morning I woke up in a bed laying in between Seth and Leah. The girls dragged me out of bed and did a full makeover after I was pushed into the bathroom and told to go shower. after the shower Rose blow-dried my hair, and I was pulled into a chair. Tanya did the make up while Kate did my hair. I couldn't see what happened but when they were done, I was amazed. Kate had made my hair more wavy and then she pulled it up in a high ponytail. a strand on the left side of my face was left out. Tanya had used a light hint of eye-shadow and some mascara for my eyes. Then as a finishing touch she put a little lip-gloss on. After I was done, they pushed me to Alice and Jasper's room while hiding me from the boys. They weren't supposed to see me before I was fully dressed up either.

The dress was a dark green chiffon halter neck dress just reaching under my knees. I was given a pair of dark sandal like heels to put on. The girls had done a beautiful job. We went out where I was picked up by a black limousine. I couldn't look outside to see where we were going. Once we arrived we were at an airport. There Carlisle was. When he saw me looking he seemed uncertain of how I would act, and he seemed sad and in pain. much like I did when I miss him. Could it be that he missed me? I couldn't go on with my plan with him looking like this. I walked over to him and he just stood there until I reached him.

"Sara, I am so sorry I didn't believe you when you gave me those papers, and that I hit you. I never should have done that. I deserved to feel the pain of you ignoring me. I know that words aren't enough so I want to take you with me on a long vacation. Just you and me nothing and no one else. It will be three weeks long and I will show my regrets of hurting you so much each time in a different way. Please, will you give me this chance to apologize properly?" he explained. So that is what he had to prepare today. That's so sweet of him to give us time for just each other with no worry of other things.

I hugged him wanting to cry. "Carlisle, I would love to go on this trip with you. I can see that you felt the pain, I felt when you hit me, when I ignored you. I hope you know that you should've just talked to me. About the lying thing, you know I can't lie to you. If you didn't know this you never listened to me when I explained about the bond between wolf and imprint. It is very important to me that you can listen to me when I tell you such things because otherwise I feel like you are just with me because I imprinted on you and just because of that. Not because you love me."He didn't say anything but I could see that he got what I meant and the love he feels for me.

He took my hand and we walked through the airport. He said that he had decided to take no luggage with us. We could always get what we need during our trip. It was a flight taking two hours and we arrived with me asleep resting my head on Carlisle's shoulder. When we landed, I woke up without a nauseous feeling in my stomach for once.

When we drove to the hotel, Carlisle checked in and the manager glanced at me while I was reading a flyer about things to do. I looked up feeling eyes on me and saw them quickly looking away. The manager said something, Carlisle answered and he walked over after he had gotten the key.

"What did you talk about?" I asked curiously.

"He congratulated me with finding such a beautiful wife." He said after a while.

"and you corrected him?" I asked. He didn't answer me which was a clear answer. "Why not?" He looked at me with hope and longing. "Carlisle.."

He opened the door and led me inside. The room was beautiful with soft red pink and lavender colours. It had a king size bed and a chest for blankets at the end of it. Right on the opposite of the bed was a TV and a large stereo installation. In the corner was a love seat with a salon table. On the table was a bowl filled with fruit. I opened a door and that led to the bathroom. It had a large bathtub and a shower in the corner. It also had a dresser with candles on it and a sink with a mirror above it. Another door was opened and that was the closet. Carlisle wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you like it?" He asked nuzzling my neck and shoulder. It send shivers down my spine and I melted at his touch.

"Hmmm, I do." I moaned. He pushed my hair out of the way and kissed and licked my ear. Then he nibbled at my earlobe which made my knees go weak. I turned away. "What are we going to do tomorrow?" I barely managed to ask without a stutter. He chuckled and tried to continue seducing me.

"That's a surprise. I won't tell you." He said. I avoided his hands and he pouted.

"Oh really?" I asked planning ways to get him to tell me. He nodded. I walked over swaying my hips a little starting to unzip my dress. He gulped and stared at my movements. Once I was right in front of him again, I kissed him once while dropping my dress. He tried to capture me in his arms again but I pulled away before he could touch me. "Nah ah ah. No telling, no touching." I said waggling my finger.

I went to the bathroom to try out the bathtub. I let it fill with water while I undressed myself completely. Once it was full I tested the temperature with my hand when a certain blond vampire took hold of my hips. I slapped his hands away with a mischievous smile. He whimpered a little while I stepped into the tub. the warm water felt so good. I closed my eyes relaxing some more and soon I heard a little splashing from someone joining me in the tub. I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle in his full naked glory. His eyes were a little dark with desire. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"I really don't want to ruin my surprise, but I want you so bad that I am willing to tell you what I planned." He said a little sad that his surprise would be ruined. I took a little pity on him and kissed him before he could start talking.

"I changed my mind, I don't want to know anymore. I'll let you surprise me." I whispered. He seemed happier that I said this. He kissed me pushing his feelings in the kiss. He felt love, desire, lust and happiness.

We made sweet love christening the hotel room and the bathroom. Before I fell asleep, Carlisle whispered "I love you." and he kissed my lips one more time.

The next morning I woke up alone. Next to me was a note and a daffodil.

_Dearest Sahira, _

_I apologize for not being there. I had to hunt after last night and our flight._

_This week I will be showing my regrets and ask for your forgiveness by the meanings of flowers._

_I have ordered some room-service for you and when you are done I would like you to meet me in the lobby._

_yours forever,  
_

_Carlisle.  
_

I smiled. _So flowers would be the start of his apology. interesting._ Then I will answer the same way. I ate quickly and got dressed hoping we could get some fresh clothes too. I slipped down stairs and met Carlisle as promised. He was dressed casual which I didn't really notice last night. He kissed my cheek in greeting "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel fine. we are both fine." I said. His eyes lit up. H_as he accepted the baby already?_

" That's good to hear, I feared I was a little too harsh with you last night. I have been shopping for myself already but I thought you would want to pick out some clothes for yourself." He asked.

"You were right. Let's go." I said taking his hand and dragging him outside. He pulled me back and we walked hand-in-hand. Soon we got to the mall where he had been shopping. First I needed some underwear since He had ripped mine apart on the plane. So we went to Victoria's Secret first. Which was the shop that took the longest because each time I tried something on, Carlisle was trying to get inside the dressing room and rip it off of me. I kicked him out and he sat down in a chair. I finally found a few lacy panties with a matching bra that I liked and decided to get more of those in different colours. I didn't show the pair I tried on because I knew what his reaction would be.

Next we got to a store for the other clothes. Carlisle told me I needed some warm clothes, casual clothes, a formal dress and a warm coat. He wouldn't tell me why but I think it had to do with his plans. I was looking through some sweaters when "Hello Sara." a familiar voice said. I turned around and saw Demetri along with Felix.

"Demetri? What are you doing here?" I asked hugging him. while I hugged Felix too, they started explaining.

"We have been on a mission which got a little messy. How are you doing?" He asked

"I am doing great, the whole family is doing great. I have something to tell you though." I said. I really wanted to tell them of my pregnancy but I wasn't sure if they would get that it wasn't a threat.

"What is it?" Felix asked.

"Sara, what do you think of-. Hello Demetri, Felix." Carlisle said after he noticed the two Volturi guards.

"Hello Carlisle." Demetri asked. Carlisle nodded. "Sara, we'll have to talk later. We have to go now. It was nice seeing you again." Then they were gone.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I DO own Sahira she is my character.  
I also don't own the (parts of) lyrics I might use in the chapters. or any lines I (accidentally)use from movies etc.  
**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

**SaPoV  
**

When we were done with shopping, we went for some lunch. We found a little cafetaria where I ordered some junk food. Carlisle tried to order for me some healthy food but I kicked his shin and told the waiter with a flirty smile what I wanted. The waiter left us and Carlisle was rubbing his leg. I ignored him and sipped from my soda.

Suddenly I saw a flower-shop across the cafe, and I got up to get my answer to the daffodil. I was planning on getting an orange rose which means enthusiasm but now I was going for a yellow carnation since it disappoints me that he wants my forgiveness yet he tries to make decisions for me without permission.

Once I returned to the cafetaria, I saw a waitress in my seat. "Excuse me but don't you have work to do?" I asked her feeling slightly jealous. She was pretty, one of the few true beauties you see these days.

"Hmm, yes sorry this gentleman was asking me something so I sat down to talk. I apologize, have a good day." She said and left. Didn't expect that.

Carlisle was watching me with a little amusement, desire and love in his eyes. "What?" I asked in wonder and reminded myself that he wouldn't be getting any for a while.

"Nothing. Our food is coming."

"Oh, before I forget I got you something." I gave him the flower. "I hope you can figure out what I mean with it." He knew what the flower meant but why I picked this one confused him a little. I ate while he tried to figure out why I picked this particular flower. After lunch I apologized to the waitress for my rudeness. She accepted luckily and wished me luck with my pregnancy. I ate my food and while I was drinking my water, my phone rang. It was Demetri.

"Hello Demetri, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Hello Sahra, I was calling because I was wondering if you would like to talk tonight."

"Of course we can talk, where do we meet and what time?" I asked him. Carlisle looked up he probably heard what we were talking about.

"We are staying at the same hotel so I'll pick you up from the lobby at eight. Does that sound okay?" He suggested. Carlisle shook his head, a plea in his eyes.

"One moment." I answered. Then I asked Carlisle. "Why not?"

"When Aro hears of you being pregnant he either wants the child to die or he wants to kill us all for being an apparent threat. Also I had made plans for us tonight." He said adding the last part softly looking away. It sounded like he just didn't want his plans ruined.

"Demetri, eight sounds good. We'll see you then. Bye!"

"goodbye." He ended and I hung up. Carlisle looked like he was battling between anger, worry and just being upset.

"I think it's better to tell them before the child is born and suggest that they sent a guard who will report about the progress of the pregnancy and about the birth. That way they can see that the baby isn't a threat and we prevent a possible war." I explained.

"Then would it be all right if I came along with you? I just need to make sure you are safe. It's not that I don't trust you or Demetri, I just go crazy with worry about you. Especially now." He asked.

"Of course, I actually counted on you coming with me to them. I don't want to do this alone." I answered. At least not talking to the four of them. To the brothers It might be better to go alone. The relief was so strong on his face. _He really worries so much about me? I never knew. I do worry about him too when he is working a whole day. Especially after the attack.  
_

I finished my food and after Carlisle paid for me, we went outside taking a walk. Suddenly we saw a crowd looking up. When I followed their line of sight, I saw a plane writing something in the air. _"My sweet angelic Sahira, I love you and I hope you will forgive me for my wrong doing. Carlisle." _The humans gossiped about it until the writing dissipated. I looked back ahead of me but I saw Carlisle on his knees with my hands in his, looking uncertain and worried. "Sahra, can you forgive me for hurting you the way I did? When I saw how much I hurt you, I could die in shame. When you said you might leave me I wanted to commit suicide, because I love you so much, I can't live without you at my side. Please, my Angel forgive me?" He asked looking so hopeful and sad at the same time.

All the people around us were watching us. To do this for forgiveness, to get on his knees in front of so many witnesses made me so proud of him, I just couldn't Not forgive him. I got on my knees and hugged him tightly. "I forgive you." I whispered in his ear. He pulled back and looked me in my eyes searching to see if I was lying. When he found honesty in my eyes, he kissed me with love and passion. I kissed back until I needed air. I pulled back and I looked at him. His eyes shone with happiness and he had a happy smile on his face.

He helped me up and we walked around. He told me we were in Ireland. I slept longer than I thought. We went to the park where we fed some ducks, well I did. The ducks fled when Carlisle tried it. During our fun time, I told him all about the baby that he wanted to know except for the vision Alice had about our child being at Carlisle's execution and my grave. It was nice to relax like this after everything that happened. We forgot time and soon we had to go back to the hotel to meet up with Demetri and the others.

In the lobby we were met with Demetri and Jane. Jane and I greeted with a hug. We kept in touch over the years but I never really had time to visit though they came around when they had a mission in America.

"Are you sure you want this?" Carlisle asked for the final time.

"Yes, Even if it's just to get things over with." I answered. Demetri and Jane shared a glance but didn't react. Soon we had arrived and we greeted Felix and Alec. We caught up with everything that happened from when we were in Volterra. Everything but the past few days.

"So, Sahra. what did you want to talk about with us? it seemed to be important." Alec asked.

"Carlisle and I have some news, we felt couldn't be kept from you and the three brothers. We will tell you everything but you have to promise not to judge before you know everything. If needed I am willing to tell the same thing to the three brothers a second time while Aro reads my mind." I said.

"Tell us. the suspense is killing me." Felix said.

"Carlisle and I are expecting a baby. I am eleven weeks pregnant and we have many reasons to believe that the child will be completely human except for maybe heightened senses since the wolf gen and the vampire venom are cancelling each other out." I said with a happy smile.

"You are pregnant? Then you are breaking the deal with our leaders." Demetri said.

"What deal?" I asked looking at Carlisle. He looked down in guilt.

"Because of all the trouble we had with Renesmee being suspected as an immortal child, Aro and his brothers, they said we wouldn't be bothered anymore as long as we wouldn't do such things anymore." He explained.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked worrying that I brought the family in danger.

"I thought that one of the others had told you and I never thought it would be necessary." He said. The Volturi vampires had been talking about their plan of action.

"Sahra, we need to take you with us so you can tell the three brothers everything. We can't decide on this matter." Demetri said.

"That's fine I actually thought that would be the case. When should we leave? assuming you want to escort me for I am a suspect?" I asked.

"Sahra, you aren't going to Volterra on your own. I want to come with you. Even if it's just to put my heart at ease." Carlisle interrupted.

"We'll see." was my answer. He wasn't coming with me. I couldn't get out of there if I had to protect him too. I really needed to visit Volterra on my own. Now how do I tell Carlisle in a way where he will not fight with me about it. He is looking at me strangel as if he suspects something. A phone rang. Probably Alice. Damn it.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle answered. If I interrupted them, he would know something was wrong and I can't lie to him. So I just let Alice tell him that I was making decisions on going alone. We would probably fight about it a little then after we came to a compromise, Make up sex. _Hmmm I love the things he can do with his tongue, though his hands can work their magic too. Oh I need to stop thinking each vampire picked up my getting aroused._

Carlisle said goodbye to Alice and apologized to Demetri and the others with dark eyes with lust flashing through them and a little frustration. Then he picked me up bridal style and took me to our room. There he dropped me on the bed none too gently. After he locked the door, Carlisle ripped his clothes off and almost jumped me. I barely had time to take my clothes off. They ended up the same as his. If I didn't calm him down a little he might actually hurt me or the baby by accident. Taking me with force he rammed into me until he came. When he climaxed, Carlisle bit me while growling. I think he pumped a little venom in the bite because it hurt like hell.

After he calmed down, Carlisle licked the bitewound to close it and he spoke softly but sternly. "Sara, I will not apologize for treating you like this. I do want to explain this if you don't understand things."

"Then why did you feel the need to bite me?" I asked him curious about that.

"When you told me about your plan to go to Volterra, I just knew that you meant you alone going there. Knowing how many single male vampires live there, I just needed to reclaim you to make sure you knew that you belong to me. Vampires are possessive and get jealous easily. Especially male vampires experience these feelings. I pumped the venom in the bite because I felt that you were going to deceive me, and I felt that you needed to be punished for that. That's why I used some venom." Wow, I never knew. the bond between true-mated vampires is so much like that of wolves, from what I have seen with Sam and Emily and Jared and Kim.

"Carlisle you were right with thinking I wanted to go alone but you have to hear me out on this." I said seriously.

"Go ahead." He answered.

"As much as I would love for you to come, I was merely thinking of worst case scenario. If it turns out that I have to get out of Volterra because they threaten me or our child, than I have better chances to come out alive if I am on my own. I can't protect you, myself and the baby at the same time. You probably find it ridiculous but secretly I don't want you to fight as stupid as it sounds. I don't really see you as a fighter between the two of us." I explained honestly.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I DO own Sahira she is my character.  
I also don't own the (parts of) lyrics I might use in the chapters. or any lines I (accidentally)use from movies etc.  
**

**Chapter 28**

* * *

**SaPoV**

Carlisle's expression turned into understanding and also into something I couldn't describe. "I would fight if I had to protect you. You are after all my true mate. When one's mate is in danger even the most calm and peaceful vampires would fight with all they had to protect their mates. Much like when you fought those three vampires a few weeks ago." He said. I knew this much but I still didn't want him to come with me when I go to Volterra. Demetri decided that I had two days to get there without Carlisle so I made up a plan. Alec and Jane were staying to escort me.

"Carlisle, wasn't there a coven somewhere here that are friends of yours? Shouldn't we say hi? for they might think we're intruders." I asked innocently.

"You are right, I can't believe I forgot." He answered kissing my temple. I was glad he was not watching me otherwise he would have seen that I was planning something.

"We will come with you for we have to ask the Irish coven a favor." Jane said.

"well then. Let's go shall we?" Carlisle said and we all ran to the Irish coven's house Carlisle told me about them on the way. We were greeted by Liam and Maggie.

"Carlisle, Who is the lovely lady?" Liam asked.

"Liam, Maggie, this is my mate Sahira Uley. Sara, these are Liam and Maggie from the Irish coven." He introduced us while Liam kissed my hand after Maggie shook it.

"And you have brought some more guests. Hello Jane, Alec." He greeted the Volturi guards politely. Maggie nodded at them.

"Hello Liam, we were wondering if we could ask you a favor." Alec greeted.

"Of course. Please come inside so we can talk comfortably." Maggie spoke. They led us to their house which had a much different look than the house of the Cullens. There we met Siobhan, she seemed a strong woman. They walked inside the house leading the way to the dining room. Once there we sat down, and Siobhan began the meeting. "I welcome you all as my coven's guests though I am surprised to see the four of you so soon after the last time. Before I'll let you explain, I must say Carlisle I am happy that you seem to be doing much better now. May I ask what brings each of you here?" She said turning to Carlisle first.

"My mate Sahira and I just wanted to stop by for a short visit. We are in Ireland for a vacation with just the two of us when we ran into Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix. Sahira suggested a visit to let you know we weren't intruders and Alec and Jane wished to accompany us for their own reasons." He explained. Maggie was nodding along as if confirming Carlisle's story, then I remembered that Carlisle told me she was something like a living lie detector. It would make my plans slightly more difficult but not if I could talk to them privately.

"I see, well I am glad that your mate has made a wise suggestion. We had sensed your presence and were planning to check it out this afternoon." She answered. We talked a bit more to get to know each-other, and I found that I liked this coven. When I told them my story, They were wary at first for what the Volturi might think of it, but when we told them that the Volturi already knew and accepted it, they were relieved and just happy that we were together. Siobhan and Maggie left us with Liam, to speak with Alec and Jane. After I had gotten something to drink, I walked outside to enjoy the view. Carlisle was reading a magazine on medical care and Liam joined me as if he knew that I wanted to speak with him.

"Tell me, why did you really suggest this visit?" He asked

"I came to ask your coven a favour. I have some very important business to attend to that isn't exactly safe, and I wish to protect Carlisle by not taking him with me. I can't tell you what this business is for then you might be in danger too. However my favour would be that you take care of Carlisle while I am gone, meaning making sure that he stays here. Alec will knock him out with his gift and by the time he is released from it, we are gone."

"why won't you take Carlisle with you? Wouldn't it hurt you to be away from him?"

"Yes, but I have been away from Carlisle for more than six years before he found me again. I am doing this because I will never take my imprint to the danger. His safety is very important. This will probably be only for a few days. I'll leave a message for him when I leave." I answered.

"I will talk with Siobhan and Maggie about this. So please stay for just a few hours." He said. I nodded in agreement and he put a hand on my shoulder for assurance that things would turn out all right. Then he left me on my own. I walked back inside and watched Carlisle with sadness that I would have to hurt him again. Suddenly he was in front of me I hadn't noticed him coming. Quickly hiding my sad feelings, he put a hand on my cheek.

"Sahra, is something wrong?" He asked. I smiled though it didn't reach my eyes.

"I am fine, Carlisle. Just worried of what the Volturi will think." That wasn't completely true but it was something I did worry about. He embraced me with his hands on my lower-back. His touch did little to calm me down.

"I am sure everything will end up all right, Sahra. They like you a lot. I just know that they will allow our child to live. If they want to supervise the pregnancy then so be it." He said. I returned the hug putting my forehead on his chest. He forced me to look at him and then he kissed me. He put so much love in it. Then my plans came to mind. I couldn't do this. I couldn't hurt him again.

"Sara what's wrong? why are you crying?" he asked me worried. It was now that I felt my tears run down from my eyes.

"I'm so s-sorry, Carlisle." I sobbed.

"What are you sorry for, my love? You have done nothing wrong." He said confusion clear in the question.

"I-I had made p-plans to k-keep you here, so I c-could go to V-Volterra alone." I cried out.

"Why would you do such things? It would only hurt you and me too. When are you going to get through your thick skull, that we are at our best when we are together? I don't want you to go alone. Especially now that you care for two people. If you excuse me I have to take a walk." He said his worry and confusion turning into upset and disappointment. He released me from his arms taking a few steps back. I tried reaching for him but he avoided my hands shaking his head and left. I sank down on my knees, crying, knowing I had hurt the man I love with all my heart, again. cool arms wrapped around me.

"You told him, didn't you?" Jane asked. I nodded.

"I just w-wanted to keep h-him safe. I didn't m-mean to hurt him." I sobbed.

"Maybe you should go now. Who knows what will happen when you see him again." Alec said. I nodded sadly. I said goodbye to the Irish coven and we left quickly. I avoided Carlisle's trail, the urge to follow it very strong, and soon we were on the plane to Volterra.

When the plane rose into the sky, I thought I saw a flash of blond hair but when I looked back it was gone. _It must be my imagination. I hope he will be all right._ without thinking I put my hand on my stomach. I had a slight baby bump now. it wasn't very noticeable but if you looked closely, a human could see it.

Suddenly my phone rang. I answered it.

_Hello, this is Sahira speaking-S_

_Hello Sahira, got anything to tell me?-Sa_

_Ehh, no not really why?-S_

_Then please tell me that the thought of you being pregnant with that leech's child, in Jacob's head was just a prank.-Sa_

_Sam, look I was planning on telling you but there are some complications I need to take care of before I had the chance to visit. I wanted to tell you but not in a phone call or a text message but in person.-S_

_I will talk to you later and I hope for you that leech of yours is keeping you safe.-Sa_

He hung up after that. I winced a little realizing I had forgotten to tell my own brother about the news. The flight was boring and I fell in a restless sleep. I dreamed about what Alice had seen in her vision, but then a little different.

**~dream~**

_I was the one to be executed and Carlisle was the one going to kill me. Our child was standing next to Sam and the packs who were in wolf form. I silently pleaded with everyone to not kill me and at the last moment Our child ran forward wanting to stop Carlisle. he transformed into a white lion and he attacked him but Sam held him back because Volterra arrived and some other covens. They were all shocked to see that Carlisle was readying himself to kill me and then he shoved his hand in my chest and ripped my heart out. Once he pulled his arm back, I fell down. The last thing I saw was the packs and my son, at a ceremony. I saw the Cullens and the Denali clan there too. So were the three brothers and the main four guard members and Heidi. I saw all my loved ones except Carlisle. Why do they all seem so sad? is someone dead? Could this be... my funeral? but why would so many people be sad if I died? it's not like I am an important person._

_-You are.-_

_Who are you? I asked since I didn't see anyone. I was in an empty room. Then the voice's owner appeared. It was my own child._

_-You know me. It's me, your son.- He answered. He was as I had seen him in my dream. I wanted to embrace him but I had so many questions first._

_What do you mean with I am important?_

_-All these people at the funeral, they care about you. Would you like to see how they will do after the ceremony?- He asked.  
_

_If you can do that then please. I answered._

_-all right, first we will see what happened that dad couldn't be here.- he said. The scene in front of us changed. We were in Volterra. The whole guard was here and the three brothers too. Even the wives were here and the covens who were on the field including the rest of the Cullens."Bring in the suspect." Caius demanded. _

_Felix and Demetri dragged a handcuffed Carlisle inside. They threw him in front of the thrones. "Get up!" Aro ordered him. Marcus rushed down the few steps and pushed Carlisle so he sat on his knees. Grabbing him by his hair, he forced Carlisle to look up. I gasped at this harsh treatment. _

_"Carlisle Cullen, is being on trial for killing his soulmate, named Sahira Cullen Uley, and for doing so in public. My brothers and myself have witnessed this along with several covens and a few of our most trusted guard members. Carlisle what do you have to say for yourself?"  
_

_"She deserved what she got for all the problems my coven had since she came into our lives." He growled. I wanted to go there but I was held back by a stab of pain.  
_

_"Then let us decide what to do." Aro took both brother's hands after Marcus had switched places with Felix. After a while of their silent conversation Aro looked at Carlisle. Caius grinned evilly.  
_

_"You shall be punished but not with death, yet. First you shall be imprisoned and tortured for a year for each person you hurt by murdering Sahira."_

_"That can't be long." He scoffed._

_"You think so?" Aro asked. "Will those that are here and care for Sahira raise their hand? Be honest with your answer." He asked while doing so himself. The brothers were first to follow his lead. then the wives and the main guard. A few other members as well and then most of the covens raised their hand._

_"I believe you will be here for quite a while. Felix, Jane take the suspect to the cell where he will stay for a total of 90 years." He had included the packs._

_-let's continue another time.- My son suggested. I nodded since I felt I was waking up._

**~end dream~**

I woke to Carlisle shaking me. "Sara, you were having a nightmare." I didn't question how he caught up but I shot up embracing him.

"Carlisle, I-I am so very sorry for all the trouble I cause you. I really don't mean to." I said.

"What are you talking about?" He said looking confused at the guard and the three brothers. So we arrived before I was awake.

"Nothing, just forget it." I said faking a cheery smile.

"Well then now that Sahira is finally awake, let us begin with the meeting. Sahira please tell us why you wished to speak with us." Aro said.

"Please hear me out before you say anything." Once they nodded Carlisle squeezed my hand for encouragement. Taking a deep breath I began...

* * *

**I wonder what the brothers will say.**

**what do you think of Sara's dream?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I DO own Sahira she is my character.  
I also don't own the (parts of) lyrics I might use in the chapters. or any lines I (accidentally)use from movies etc.  
**

**WARNING this chapter contains a lemon**

**Chapter 29  
**

* * *

**SaPoV**

"When I was visiting my brother, a week before Christmas, I wasn't feeling well, my brother's wife said that I was glowing in a certain way. I didn't believe her but I went to our tribal physician. She had the news that I am pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Caius shouted with a growl. Aro's eyes widened and Marcus' eyes did too. Caius attacked me but Carlisle pinned him down with a growl. Aro stopped the guard from charging in.

"Let me finish please." I said. Aro nodded to let me continue. "The physician also found that since my pregnancy isn't going as fast as Bella's was, that the wolf gen and the vampire venom are probably cancelling each other out making the child human. Perhaps with sharper senses but nothing more. I was so happy with the news but Carlisle didn't believe me. He thought it was a joke when I gave him the papers stating with the test results, but he believed me after a while. I am willing to do anything to proof to you all that my child isn't a danger to our world's secrecy."

"Can I read both your thoughts on this?" Aro asked. Carlisle and I nodded. I gave him my bare hand and he read all my memories including when I read the papers, Carlisle's reaction and everything else, including my dreams. Then it was Carlisle's turn. I felt terrible for bringing him into this. Once they were done, Aro decided to talk with his brothers. Carlisle walked over to me and held me to soothe my worries.

"Calm down, love. Everything will be all right. I am sure of it." He whispered in my ear. his voice had a slightly calming effect on me. Jane led us to a room to stay in, without a word. It was my old room. "Sahira, we need to talk. Why did you apologize to me like you did when you woke up?" My mate asked.

"I've had dreams of our child and a possible future. You were going to kill me for all the trouble I caused you and the others. you literally ripped my heart out." I stopped there not able to continue.

"Oh darling, I would never do such a thing. I wouldn't be able to survive it if you left, no matter how or why." He said and he kissed me to make me feel how deep he loves me. I kissed back and after a while he pulled back. "When we get out of here, will you marry me?" He asked emphasizing when to make clear that we would survive.

"When we get out of here, ask me again." I answered before the door opened. Jane returned saying the brothers had decided. We followed her and met the brothers once again in the throne room.

"Carlisle, Sahira, we have decided that we will not execute you for this but we want to sent Chelsea and Afton with you to witness the progress of the pregnancy. Of course when the child is born we wish to see it ourselves too."

"Thank you Aro, you are too kind." Carlisle answered. I went up to Aro and gave him my hand. When he read what we talked about, he laughed.

"Well, Carlisle, I hope you prepare a more romantic way to ask her. I assume you will invite us? I haven't been to a wedding in a long time." Aro clapped in his hands.

Carlisle agreed and we were led out of Volterra by Demetri there we met with the guard members who were to come with us, they promised to follow the vegetarian diet, as long as they were with us. They weren't bad, but Afton was more fun than Chelsea. She was stiff and too serious for my taste.

"Oh Carlisle, when we get home, I have to visit Sam for he knows of the pregnancy as well. I need to get it over with right away or else he might think that I could die because of this."

"I'll come with you and you can't protest." He thought he knew what I wanted to say

"I wasn't going to. He will ask you about it anyway since you are a doctor, and he probably won't believe me." I said. His mouth fell open and I was tempted to put some food in it but instead I kissed him after gently pushing his mouth closed. He kissed me back until we had to break up to get out of the car. We checked in and got on the plane.

**WARNING THE LEMON STARTS HERE**

The flight was boring until Carlisle started to whisper seductively in my ear about all the things he wanted to do to me since he saw how I handled the brothers. It turned me on and then he told me to ask for a blanket and a pillow, I did as told a little confused on why he wanted me to sleep. When I got the things I asked for, he started to rub my thighs while kissing me. I was so glad it was a plane with not many people on it. In all the seats around us was no one. and we sat far in the back. He rubbed my stomach and went lower and lower opening my pants and going inside my panties.

His nostrils flared smelling my arousal and his eyes darkened more a low rumble in his chest. He slipped a finger inside me while pulling me in his lap. He started pumping his finger inside me while groping my breast with the other. I writhed with pleasure which made him twitch inside his pants. He pushed his hips against mine making me feel how hard he was. I moaned which was soft because he was still kissing me. He slipped another finger and a third inside my pussy pumping harder and faster creating the friction I was starting to crave. I moaned trying to keep it down.

I wanted him inside me so I suggested to join the mile high club squirming with the building tension in my lower stomach. Carlisle didn't want to move since his arousal would be so obvious that we would get caught, so he slipped his pants somehow lower and he ripped my panties. He had gone commando! Feeling his hard shaft rubbing my pussy almost sent me over the edge. I still found it strange that the flight attendants weren't stopping us. Guiding his tip inside me, I lowered myself bringing him deeper inside me until he filled me completely. Rolling my hips I bounced a little up and down. "Faster!" I moaned as he pushed himself up. Meeting his movements the friction I craved got heavier and heavier causing my moans to get louder. "Mmhm... Carlisle... Harder!" I moaned. Carlisle growled and slammed his hips into mine for as far as that was possible in the tiny space we had. Going harder and faster Carlisle gripped my hips to avoid breaking something from the plane. "MHMM! so...close...I'm... cumming." When I came a growl vibrated through my entire body and Carlisle came with me. His cum filled me and he bit me at the same time. The feelings of pleasure and the pain of the bite caused me to cum again. Calming down we used the blanket to clean up a little.

**END OF LEMON**

After we had cleaned up a bit, the pilot announced that we seemed to get out of the turbulence we seemed to be in. Carlisle and I couldn't stop laughing knowing that we were the cause of the trouble the pilots had, which caused me to wince because of the bite. Carlisle had bitten me in my shoulder. I could almost reach it with my tongue to close the wound. The rest of the flight I slept after my lovely mate had tended to the bite.

When we landed at the airport, I got why we weren't disturbed during our escapades during the flight. It was Felix who had flown the plane. He asked that we would never do that again or at least do it like the humans do in the bathroom. We laughed and said goodbye. Carlisle had gotten a message that Alice and Jasper were waiting for us at the entrance with Emmett's Land Rover. We walked there after we had gotten our luggage and they greeted us with Alice being as hyper as ever and Jasper trying to calm her a little. Once they saw us they walked over and the guys took the luggage over to put it in the car, while Alice pulled me with her.

"How was Ireland?" She asked me excited.

"It was great though I didn't get to see that much of the country yet, but when all of the drama is over I would love to go again and then fully enjoy it.

"That's a good idea we could spend a few weeks there, I bet you would like the celebrations. What did you think of Carlisle's apology?"

"Haven't you seen my reaction?"

"No I tried to give you both privacy and I only looked when you decided to go alone to the Volturi." She said.

"I thought that it was the sweetest thing a man has ever done for me. He shoved his male pride aside and just got on his knees begging for forgiveness in front of many witnesses. I was so proud that he dared to do such a thing, and I forgave him." I said a bit dreamy.

"So everything is over and forgiven?" Jasper asked me as we got in the car.

"Yes and Alice I am glad that you didn't see after we went to see the brothers. I think we caused enough people to have a traumatic experience." I said with a knowing smile.

"How is everyone doing?" Carlisle asked.

"Well when we heard from Alice that the two of you were going to the Volturi we kind of panicked at first ans Emmett wanted to go to Italy immediately but I had a vision of you two hunting with us so we knew that you would come home. Rosalie was especially worried about you Sara. She agreed for once to do something stupid and go to Italy with Emmett." Jasper answered. I understood why Rosalie would be so worried. She had been also worried about Bella when she was pregnant.

"I see." Speak of the devil, Alice's phone rang She looked at who it was and gave the phone to me. It was Rosalie. I answered the call.

"Alice have they arrived yet? How are they? Can you see them? How is Sara doing?" She asked quickly.

"Hello Rosalie, Yes we have arrived, we are doing just fine Alice can see us as we are sitting in the same car and I am as healthy as before we left." I answered her questions in the same order. IT got quiet for a few seconds.

"Sara? I am so glad to hear from you! How was it? What happened? How is the baby? Have you been careful? Have you properly eaten?" my god, she didn't stop.

"Rosalie calm down. We will talk when we get home. Goodbye Rosalie." I said getting a little annoyed at her worries. I get that because she can't have any children of her own, but that doesn't mean that she has to be a nagging woman to other people that are pregnant. I was still damn tired as well. It would take an hour or two to get home and I slept the rest of the two hours on Carlisle's shoulder. After my nap, I found myself on my bed at home alone. Sitting up quickly, I sniffed the air for other present people. I could smell the others were at home as well in the living room and Carlisle was in the office/study.

I got up and changed in some casual comfy clothes meaning sweats and a tank-top with a dog on it and the words who let the dogs out. I got it from Embry. I went downstairs wanting to eat something. When I got downstairs, I ignored the others for a bit until I had eaten though I could feel eyes in my back as I walked to the kitchen. I made some jam and peanut-butter sandwiches and some fresh orange juice. I sat down in the kitchen and wolfed down my food making sure to eat each crumb leaving the plate clean.

"Sara, how are you doing?" Rosalie asked.

"I am doing just fine, Rosalie. The baby is healthy for as far as I know and we just have to deal with Chelsea or Afton being at the check-ups." I told her.

"Okay, if you need anything just ask okay?" She asked. I nodded to get it over with. Then I called Sam to tell him Carlisle and I would visit the next few days since Carlisle would still be at home for the rest of the week. He agreed because he wanted to know the full story. I walked upstairs to the study.

"Carlisle? We need to leave now. Sam expects us in the next few days. If we run we can arrive, get the whole thing over with and get home in five days." I said.

"All right just let me finish this paperwork and we can go. Do you need something that we have to take with us?" He asked me.

"Perhaps a change of clothes, but that would be all. I'll put it in a backpack." I turned around and Rosalie had already a filled bag in her hand. I took it from her and checked what was in it. She had packed some food too. I put the food in the fridge and the clothes were okay but too much I just need two sets instead of four.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I DO own Sahira she is my character.  
I also don't own the (parts of) lyrics I might use in the chapters. or any lines I (accidentally)use from movies etc.  
**

**Chapter 30  
**

* * *

**SaPoV**

I was running in my wolf form watching Carlisle run in front of me. We had entered Washington a few hours ago, and well, I was glad that he was too fast for human eyes, since he wasn't exactly wearing much clothing to cover his sparkly skin. Which was kind of my fault since I keep tackling him and having my way with him, but it's also vice versa, so my clothes were non existent as well. Sadly Chelsea and Santiago were coming with us so we had to keep it down.

We did hunt together all the time and after two days of running and hunting, we arrived at the old Cullen house. I howled to tell my brothers that I was back and I felt a mind link being made with the pack leader. Jared

_Welcome back Sara, Sam is waiting for you.- Jared._

_Thank you Jared. we have some others with us though they will stay at the old house the entire time. They won't hunt near the rez or Forks.- Sara._

_Good you are responsible for them. When are you coming to Sam's place?-Jared_

_As soon as possible though I need to ask you guys to cover your eyes until I am dressed. I have clothes with me but my other set of clothing is in millions of pieces spread around in Canada so have a bit more patience please.-Sara_

_I_ _understand_.-Jared answered he shuddered when he realized what happened to get my clothes like that. They turned around and I quickly got dressed in a simple dress. Then Carlisle and I were allowed to go to La Push. We all ran to Sam's house where Sam was waiting for us. When he saw us coming he approached us and I embraced him.

"I missed you, Sam." I said.

"I missed you too, Sahra, the whole town misses you." He answered while holding me close. I took in his scent smelling the woods after a rainstorm, musk and wolf. He pulled back and looked me up and down lingering on my stomach. "Let's go inside so we can talk." He said and turned to walk inside. I followed him while holding Carlisle's hand.

Once inside I saw that Emily was gone with her kids. "She is staying with Sue and Charlie, just to be safe." He said. I understood that it wasn't as much just for me as for himself. "Now, tell me everything I need to know."

"Carlisle and I are expecting a baby. For as far as we know, it will be a human with maybe heightened senses but nothing more."

"how would that be possible?" He asked.

"Because the vampire venom and the wolf gen are cancelling each other out. My pregnancy isn't going anything like Bella's either and more like a normal one." I explained.

"I understand, so how far along are you?"

"I am about three months along, it isn't really showing yet." I said while putting a hand on my belly.

"Will she be safe?" Sam asked Carlisle.

"We will do anything to keep Sara safe, even if it's from the baby." Carlisle assured my brother. He wrapped me in his arms from behind. "The wolf inside Sara has been protecting her and the baby as well. Sara was having a mock-fight with the boys, and when one came close to the child, she attacked to kill." He added.

"I do want weekly updates on this. I don't take no for an answer." Sam said after a short silence. I looked at Carlisle to ask him if he was okay with this. He nodded so I agreed. "Oh and Sara, could you visit the others for a while? I want a private talk with doc fang over there." Sam added. I nodded and after kissing Carlisle goodbye, he told me to be safe, I left.

First I went to see Jacob's pack. I found them on the cliffs. Seth and Leah came to me wolf-style since they saw me coming and Leah smelled something because she sniffed me all over. When she reached my belly and further, I snapped at her. I growled showing my teeth. Jacob calmed us down after Seth came in to defend his sister. "HEY! Stop it! Leah! Sara!" We both turned back and I looked down in shame.

"What the hell Sara? I just tried to find out what's wrong with you and you snap at me like a bitch!" Leah said.

"I'm sorry, my wolf wants to protect my baby from any possible danger. Now that I've seen what she does to friends, I wonder what she'll do at the check ups when Carlisle touches me."

"I understand, it's much like protecting your imprintee from danger, only a tad bit worse, isn't it?" Jacob asked.

"Yes I guess." I told them what I told Sam and they started to understand as well.

"Be careful, if you need anything just ask." they said.

"I will, thank you for being understanding." I said and we talked some more about what happened the past few weeks. After, I wanted to dive from the cliff at least once. So I went. At the last moment I changed into a giant eagle and flew over the sea. Then I did a few tricks before landing on the beach.

I shook myself like a dog and when I got back to the others, my phone rang. recognizing the tune as the one I had chosen for Carlisle, I picked up.

"Sara, we have to go now. If we go home now, we will arrive in two days and then you are due for a check-up." Carlisle said.

"Okay." I said and hung up. I said goodbye to the pack and left in wolf form. I picked Carlisle up and a new bag of clothes and we picked the two Volturi guards up so we could go home. Like Carlisle said, we arrived two days later. I took a nap as I had been running for twelve hours straight. I woke up smelling Lasagna. It disgusted me so I raced to the bathroom. When I finished and had taken a shower, I was called to Carlisle's office. Chelsea was in there with Carlisle and he had all kinds of equipment.

"It's time for a check-up. Please lay down." He said.

"Okay." I lied down on the bed. He lifted my shirt and squirted some kind of gel on my stomach, it melted quickly due to my body-heat so he spread it fast.

"Ah, there we are. Would you like to see?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow 'really?' He chuckled.

"Of course how dumb to ask. Here, you can see its head, and its limbs, two arms and hands, two legs and feet. Everything is growing just fine, normal. Its heartbeat is normal as well." He pointed each limb out. I stared at the screen in awe. "Do you want to find out its gender?" Carlisle asked me.

"Can we?" I asked excited.

"We can." He said with an amused look on his face.

"Please try?" I asked him acting innocent.

"All right, let's take a look. Here we have its feet, knees, thighs and then there are its hips, See? now moving a little to the right, we can see that it is... a healthy baby boy." Watching Carlisle finding this out was fun to watch, his face lit up, his golden eyes smouldered with pride and love, and a smile grew on his face. Chelsea wrote everything down Carlisle said about the baby and she left us alone for a moment.

"Carlisle?" I asked as he had stood so still, I almost thought he had become a statue. I sat up after wiping off the gel, and took his hand. He looked down at our joined hands and then he looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Sahra. You have no idea how happy I am. I used to think I would never have a child of my own, but before I was turned, I had always wanted to get married to a woman I loved and have a son. When I was human, I sometimes dreamed of teaching my son everything about being a gentleman and go hunting with him. Now I can, I have never been happier in my life!" He said and then he kissed me with love, pride and happiness. I kissed back and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. We didn't stop until I had to breath.

"We should go tell the others." He said.

"Do we have to? Alice and Edward probably already know meaning Jasper and Bella do as well and Rosalie will get it out of the girls fast enough and she will tell Emmett so I was hoping to just spend some time with you."

"We don't know, Bella shielded you and Chelsea didn't say anything. We had gone hunting." Alice said from downstairs. I sighed in annoyance, got up and walked downstairs with Carlisle.

"So?" Rosalie asked.

"It's a boy." We announced in sync. Carlisle's voice was filled with pride when he said it. I felt pride as well but not as much. I didn't care much for genders, I was just glad that he was healthy. Emmett whooped saying that it would even out the masculinity in this household a little what with Edward being a pussy which earned him a smack from Rosalie who congratulated us. Alice started thinking of nursing room designs, while Jasper just listened and let the emotions flow though he looked a little confused when he picked up my indifference. Edward frowned and looked at me so I knew he had picked up my thoughts as well. Bella talked to Renesmee.

Suddenly I was pulled outside by Edward and Jasper probably to talk about what they found."You're right." they said. "Sahra is something wrong? You seemed so enthusiastic and now you feel indifferent." Jasper said.

"I am happy to not have to refer to my baby as an 'it' anymore, but for the rest I don't really care for genders. I am just glad that he is healthy and growing well. Perhaps I am just a little scared that something will happen if I get attached to him. For the past ten years, whenever I found peace, something would ruin it." I explained.

"So you are worried that when we finally have some rest right now, something or someone will destroy the peace and happiness and it might have to do with your baby?" Edward asked.

"Yes. What I fear most is that there might be choice to be made between Carlisle and the baby, and I don't know who I would choose. As harsh as it may sound, when I had to choose between Esme and Carlisle, the choice was made slightly easier since it was between my imprint and someone else, if it were for example either of you instead of Esme, I would have chosen Carlisle without any doubt. The imprint comes always first in such cases but I do not know when it involves my own child." I answered. I had heard of Chelsea's gift and I think I know why she was chosen to come.

"Do you really think it will be them who will give us trouble?" Edward asked.

"Who?" Jasper asked getting a little serious.

"Our Italian guests. Sahra thinks that, that might be the reason that Chelsea was sent here." Edward filled him in.

"I see. We'll have to keep an eye out, but I'm sure everything will turn out all right." Jasper said.

"I can assure you that our orders are merely observation and not the use of my gift." A voice said from the woods. She heard us. Crap.

"I apologize, it's just something I worry about due to some other events in the past. I did not mean to offend you." I replied.

"Apology accepted, make sure it doesn't happen again." Chelsea answered going to the guest house. I walked inside the house looking for Carlisle. He was reading a book on the love-seat. I snuck up on him and blew cold air on his ear. He jumped three feet high and I laughed because the look on his face was so hilarious.

"I n-never thought t-that would actually w-work." I said between laughs.

"Sahra." He growled. I looked up and saw a dangerous glint in his eyes, he started to stalk me like a predator stalking its prey. I gulped and walked backwards until I found something to use.

It was a vase and deciding on a plan, I threw it at him. "Think fast." and I fled the room straight into our bathroom. There I calmed down and started to undress my self for a bath. Then I saw myself in a floor-length mirror I had a small baby bump, and I might be wrong but I think my breasts have grown a little as well. I had forgotten to lock the door. I remembered now, because Carlisle was standing behind me with his arms around me. He laid his hand gently over my belly and the other was fondling my breasts.

**NoPoV (!Warning! Lemon starts here.)  
**

"You're beautiful." He whispered in Sahra's ear before kissing her just below her earlobe. She turned around and Carlisle looked at her with love, a bit of worry and lust. "Sahra, I heard you talking to Edward and Jasper. Is that truly what you worry about?" Sahra nodded. He sighed while embracing her. "Oh darling, I promise I will do anything I can to keep you and everyone safe, so please don't worry about it. Just think of a happy future." Carlisle comforted her. Sahra returned the hug and let go to prevent the bathtub from being filled completely. She stepped into the tub while Carlisle watched her every single movement.

Feeling a little playful Sahra splashed some water on her mate which got him out of his trance-like state and she asked. "Would you like to join me?" Within a blink Carlisle stepped into the bathtub naked. Sahra giggled a little at this. She relaxed letting the hot water burn her muscles releasing all the stress. Sahra let out a contented sigh. "Oh god this was exactly what I needed." She said with a small moan. Carlisle wanted to help her relax some more so he offered her a massage. Delighted with the sweet offer, Sahra agreed and she turned around. He started with her shoulders and felt immediately the tension in Sahra's body.

"hmm. You are so good at this, not fair." Sahra moaned. Carlisle just smiled and worked his magic on the knots in her neck and back. Sahra continued to make little sounds that had a certain effect on Carlisle. She even started to purr a little. The sounds of his mate stirred certain feelings in Carlisle's body. When Carlisle finished the massage, Sahra turned around. "My turn to make you feel good." She said with a little mischief. Pushing him down, Carlisle took Sahra's place. Sahra kissed him while her hands stroked his body until they reached his legs. making a trail down his jaw and throat, Sahra sucked and pinched Carlisle's nipples while watching him. He moaned at the touch, and Sahra went lower and lower until she reached the water level. Looking up she smiled, "I hope you'll enjoy this." Then she dipped underwater making gills appear on her throat and she touched, kissed and licked Carlisle's body.

Before Carlisle finally understood what was going on, he gasped at the sudden contact. Sahra was licking and nipping at his cock. Then she took it in her hand and licked and sucked down the shaft ending up sucking his balls. Not expecting this, Carlisle groaned while his cock twitched. Sahra smirked happy to get such a reaction out of him. Then she kissed her way up again and finally took it in between her breasts. she sucked on the head while rubbing the rest up with her breasts. after a few minutes Sahra went down, deep-throating Carlisle until he came. Carlisle lifted her and she removed her gills. "I want to watch you come." He spoke softly. Sahra straddled him making him enter her completely. Kissing her Carlisle could taste himself on her tongue.

Sahra started to ride him while he played with her breasts and kissing her deeply. "Oh god!... Sahra... so tight." He groaned. Carlisle rubbed Sahra's clit which caused her to moan very loudly. He covered it up by kissing her again. Then he got up and turned around laying Sahra down thrusting in her.

"Oh...Carlisle, right...there. Harder!" She moaned. Doing as she demanded Carlisle thrust harder and deeper into her. Continuing like this, a large pressure started to grow in Sahra's lower regions and Carlisle was close as well. He growled and started to thrust at vampire speed. Sahra squealed in delight and then she went over the edge. Clenching her inner walls, she cried out his name. "CARLISLE!" She yelled.

Carlisle climaxed after he watched his love come. He thrust one more time and then came with Sahra's name on his lips.

Calming down from their high, they kissed each other, cleaned up and got in bed. "I love you Carlisle. I think I am just worried what my wolf might do to you at a check up since she made me attack anyone who came close to the baby."

"I love you too Sahra, I understand your worry, but it's unnecessary. You didn't attack me at the check up nor during our love-making. I think that your wolf does recognize who is touching you. I think that she knows that I, as your mate, will help you take care of our child." Carlisle explained. Sahra remembered that that did happen. She was relieved that her wolf did recognize at least her mate.

"I'm glad she does. I just hope she won't make me actually kill someone I care about." Sahra said cuddling closer to her loving man. She fell asleep with a soft smile on her face. Carlisle watched her sleep while making plans.

* * *

**I wish everyone a happy and healthy 2014**

**Be careful with firework**

**XXX Pittah123**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I DO own Sahira she is my character.  
I also don't own the (parts of) lyrics I might use in the chapters. or any lines I (accidentally)use from movies etc.  
**

**Chapter 31**

* * *

**NoPoV**

The next few days Carlisle was busy dividing his time between work, Sahira, hunts and the rest of the family, and the preparations for his proposal to Sara. He had to take Alice outside so she could squeal and scream in excitement until she calmed down, when she had the vision of Carlisle's decision to ask Sara to marry him. Then came the hard part. Denying Alice to prepare the whole thing.

"Alice, I am glad that you are willing to do this for me, but I want to work it out myself otherwise I don't feel like I put my heart into this. If you want to help me at the day itself I would be grateful." He finally said.

"Oh all right, but only if I can be the wedding planner." She compromised after a lot of fussing.

"That's something you have to ask Sahra if she says yes." He said. Then they ran back and Edward and the others congratulated him and he started explaining what he would need help with until Sahra came downstairs. Suddenly they all went off doing something while Carlisle started breakfast. Sahra had started craving certain foods though surprisingly it isn't all unhealthy like junk-food. In the mornings she seemed to like eating fruit-salads the most. While finishing the food-preparations, Sahra sneaked up on Carlisle though he turned around before she could 'scare' him. He wrapped an arm around Sahra's waist and kissed her forehead while continuing making breakfast. "Good morning Sahra." He spoke softly.

"Good morning." She said kissing his cheek. Letting him go Sahra sat down after grabbing a glass of orange juice. Carlisle put the salad on the table and he kissed Sahra goodbye as he had to leave for work. "I'll see you this afternoon, be careful, my love." He said before kissing Sahra and leaving. She ate her breakfast when she was alone while making plans for the day. She had decided that she wanted to do something with her artistic skills and she was looking around on the internet for a job. There was one as a substitute teacher at the high school. She send her resume and then went to read a book.

After she finished the book, Sahira checked the mail, then went for a run. Nothing really happened though Sahira hunted on her way back. When she got back she found Alice and Rosalie pouring over some magazines or something. "Hey, what are you girls looking at?" Sahira asked curiously. The girls jumped and they turned to Sahra.

"Oh just some fashion-magazines. Nothing special. I had a vision of you working at a school. Did you apply for that substitute teacher's job?" Alice asked changing the subject while Rosalie took the magazines away.

"Yes, I don't like sitting around doing nothing so I decided to apply for that. I never taught others something not wolf-related stuff before so I am curious how that works out for me." Sahra answered.

"I'm sure you will do fine. You are a good teacher from what I heard from the packs and you taught us sign-language." Alice said. Sahra nodded and left to make some lunch.

**AlicePoV**

Phew, that was close. I didn't see her coming back while Rose and I were planning and working on our part of Carlisle's proposal. I feel so happy that Carlisle has found happiness after Esme was killed. At first I blamed Sahira for not saving them both, but Jasper helped me realize that Sahira did try, but that she just didn't have her gift enough in control to succeed. He also explained to me that if he had been made to choose between me and Rose that he would go for me because I am his mate, and apparently it works the same for wolves and their imprint. I was able to slowly forgive Sara for her mistake with that information and with time. We all first thought that she just ran from the fight with Sam because she was a coward, but when Sam came with us he had explained to us about the deal they had made and this time I felt bad.

When all that happened between her and Carlisle, I felt sad as I knew that they both wanted to be together but that Sahra was just too scared to really open her heart up after what happened with Riley and with the men she dated. Though the attack on Carlisle made her realise that the one she loved had always been taking care of her, and that he was almost gone. They finally mated and all was good. They were happy. Then it turns out that Sahra is pregnant. I worry for her as I can't see anything regarding her and the baby. I just hope it won't go as it did with Bella.

When Sahira told us about what she dreamed of, I saw that the child would be the key to come out alive if the Volturi decide to come. Though I had seen Carlisle and Sahira comforting each other for some reason. I had not even told Jasper about it. He was worried about me hiding something but I just didn't know enough details yet, and I don't know if I want to know them. "What's wrong?" Rose asked me.

"Nothing, I just worry for Sarah's health." I said.

"Yes I know what you mean, but she doesn't accept our help when we do things for her." She sighed.

I nodded. "Sahra is very stubborn in that way. She likes to think that she knows what's best for herself and the baby and she doesn't want to be dependent again after she has been for a large part of her childhood." I agreed. "Maybe if we talk to her about it she will be a bit more lenient to our ideas." I suggested.

"Maybe she will. I'm curious what the baby will be like." Rose said. I nodded in agreement while we continued making sure our parts of the proposal were ready.

After four hours Sahra was getting restless as she started missing Carlisle. She was moving around cleaning, drawing, painting, anything to keep busy. "Sahra can we talk to you?"

"Sure, is something wrong?" She answered checking us out. No not checking out, Sahra was checking us for any wounds. She is as protective of us as Carlisle is. That's nice to know. She would make a good mother and she is good for Carlisle.

"No nothing is wrong but we would like to talk to you about the fact that we want to help you take care of yourself and the baby. Why do you reject our help?"

"it's nothing really, I just feel like wanting to take care of my own, because I never had to and my wolf agrees that I should learn to. I do appreciate that you are willing to help me, but just talk to me instead of just doing it behind my back. The pack did that when I returned from the disaster in Egypt and I've come to resent that." She told us.

"We promise." Rose and I said in sync. I was even more excited now. I'm curious what she will think of Carlisle's way of proposing. I had seen the perfect day to do it and it was tomorrow! I'm curious about how she will react. I can't see her reaction as she doesn't know about the proposal.

**SahraPoV**

I wish I knew what Carlisle was doing these past few days, he was spending a lot of time on something and he seemed nervous about it. I knew that it wasn't something bad or I would've felt it through our bond but I am curious about what it could be. I think Alice and Rosalie have something to do with it, when I asked them what they were doing, they acted a bit strange.

After a few hours of studying about art, I felt restless missing Carlisle, I had cleaned the house, practised drawing and painting, and other things to keep busy but it was getting bad. I longed to see my mate, to feel his arms around me. That longing intensified suddenly and I knew that Carlisle was feeling the same way. I had to see him but couldn't just walk into the hospital for no reason.

"You can Sahra, other doctors get visits from their loved ones as well, just call Carlisle first." Alice said. I nodded and left the room to call in privacy. Carlisle picked up after the second ring.

_"Sweetheart, is something wrong?"_ He asked.

_"No, I just miss you and I was wondering when you are on your lunch break."_

_"My break starts in half an hour, would you like to come over and eat with me?" _He asked.

_"If it's no trouble then sure, I'll be there in twenty-nine minutes._" I told him

_I'll see you then. Goodbye Sahra, I love you."_ I sighed happily as I did every time he told me he loves me.

_"I love you too, Carlisle_." I said and I hung up.

I picked up my coat and purse and I told the girls that I would be going. Then I got to my car and I drove to the hospital. I made sure to keep to the right speed so there wouldn't be any interruptions, and as I had promised I arrived at the hospital in twenty-nine minutes. I walked through the hall to the ER where Carlisle was working, he was just writing something down when I sneaked behind him and blew in his ear. He jumped again! I wondered why he didn't sense me coming.

"Sahra..." he said with a low growl, too low for humans to hear.

"Y-Yes, love?" I asked while laughing.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Just for fun. Didn't you sense me sneaking up behind you?" I asked him. Then I think of ways to explore the sensitivity of his ears.

"I did sense you getting closer, I just didn't sense how close you were." He said.

"Anyway, are you ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yes let me grab my coat. Would you mind waiting here?" I shrugged. He left with a kiss on my cheek. I sat down in the waiting room noticing I had gotten bigger again.

"When are you expecting?" a voice asked. I looked up seeing an elder looking lady sitting on my left.

"They said in the second half of June. I'm in my eighteenth week." I answered politely.

"Your first?"

"Yes, he's my first." I told her.

"Oh, a boy, how sweet." She said with a smile. I smiled back remembering Carlisle's reaction.

"You should've seen my man's reaction. It was priceless."

"Sahra, I see you met Mrs. Anderson." Carlisle said offering me a hand to help me up.

"Ah, so you are the lady he talks about. I wish you both good luck with the pregnancy and the years after the birth." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Thank you ma'am, I'll do my best."

"Shall we? Goodbye Mrs. Anderson." Carlisle suggested before turning to the older lady.

"Goodbye dearies." She said waving. Carlisle offered me his arm and we walked out of the hospital. Something I noticed was that Carlisle never touched my belly except for during check ups, he never wrapped his arm around my waist while we walked anymore either. I took his arm and pulled it around my waist while doing the same to him. Carlisle pulled back.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I don't want to put stress on your wolf, you said yourself that you were worried about how she would react if I got close to our baby." He said.

"I did say that, but my wolf recognizes you as my mate who won't let us get hurt. She has been calm during every check up. She was very happy that you accepted our son." I assured him though I understood his reasoning.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure, I was getting worried that you had changed your mind about our son." I told him about what I thought was going on.

"No, I would never do that, you and our son have been the best that happened to me. I wouldn't trade that for anything." He said looking at me with honesty and love. He pulled me closer and we got to a lunchroom. We found a table for two and I remembered the first time we did this together. Remembering Jasper wearing a maid's dress, I laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering the first time we did this. When I woke up after, Jasper was wearing a maid's dress. It looked quite good on him." I said barely keeping my laughter in.

"I imagine." Carlisle said chuckling at the image. We ordered food, he ordered some salad for me.

"How was your day?"

"My day was good, until you came. Then it got even better." He answered with a smile and a soft look in his eyes. I felt warmth rise to my cheeks. Carlisle was so sweet, I feel very lucky that I imprinted on him and not some jerk. Then I remembered something I noticed the past few days.

"Carlisle, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course, dear. Tell me." He said

"What have you been doing these past few days? You seem nervous about something."

"Oh sweetheart, it's nothing bad. I promise."

"Are you sure? Because if it's something I did, then I want to know." I asked worried that he lied to me, about not having second thoughts about having a child.

"I'm sure. Don't worry too much about it." He assured. I finished lunch and went to the bathroom when I felt a sharp pain in my belly. I cried out from the pain and clutched my body curling up.

"Sahira, are you okay? what happened?"

"Carlisle... hurts..." I managed to get out. Another shot of pain went through me. Carlisle walked in and he quickly was at my side. He helped me sit up and I gasped for air.

"Sahra, what's going on? What's hurting you?"

"L-lower... s-stomach..." I answered between gasps. Cool fingers probed my lower stomach and lifted my shirt. A gasp.

"You have bruises all over." He said while putting his hands on the bruises to cool them. Another shot of pain. I cried out again.

"Sahra, I think I know what's going on. I think it's the baby kicking." Carlisle said while picking me up.

"It hurts." I said.

"Do you want me to examine you at the hospital?" He asked me. I shook my head no.

"I just want to lie down for a bit." I answered him quietly.

"All right do you want me to take you home or do you want to nap on the couch in my office?"

"I can do that?" I asked him. I didn't want to go home for then I would get questions and they would worry too much.

"Of course you can, though I think we will have to be careful." He said.

"Then can I stay with you? I don't want to worry the others." I answered.

"All right then, come on." He said. He put me down so I could walk but let me hold his arm to keep standing. Carlisle led me back to the hospital and to his office where I lied down on his couch. He kissed me once. "Sleep well, my darling." He said draping a blanket over me. I could only yawn a soft "love you" before I fell asleep.

**CarlislePoV**

I have been working the whole afternoon and didn't even have time to check up on Sahra. I'm worried about her since the baby's kicks shouldn't have hurt her since she is a hybrid vampire. She should've been near indestructible and yet she got all bruised up. Finishing up the paperwork I was done, and got to my office to wake Sahra up and get my coat. When I was almost at the door of my office, I felt pain in my lower-stomach again, just like in the lunch-room. Sahra was in pain.

I opened the door and was met with a curled up crying Sahra who was bleeding. I could smell the blood but it didn't show. I think she was bleeding from the inside. "Sahra, what's wrong? Is he kicking again?"

"Yes...pain...too much." Was what I could hear clearly even with my hearing, as she gasped. I laid her down on her back so I could examine her. Her skin tone seemed darker somehow. Her bruises have gotten worse. I put my hands on them to cool them and she jumped a little. I didn't feel any bumps anymore and Sahra seemed to calm down a little.

"Right, you are staying at home for the rest of the pregnancy. I will talk to the others about keeping an eye on you. You will not disobey me about this."

"I d-don't want to b-be a burden." She said her voice shaking a little.

"Sahra, This is not something I am willing to compromise about. You will do as I say." I felt my eyes darken as I growled at her in frustration. How can she not see I am just trying to protect her?

"B-but-" My mate dares to question me, her mate and her coven leader? She will have to be punished for this. Perhaps I need to make sure that she knows not to doubt me. My proposal will have to wait. I don't like it, but if it's the only way to make her see I only have her safety and health in mind, I will do it.

"Sahira Uley, you will listen to me!" I snarled. I decided to call the others for a meeting except for Bella. We would fill her in later. She could watch Sahra. Sahra tried to get up by herself but I helped her as she struggled with it. She put her coat on not making eye-contact with me which was the intelligent thing to do. I would have interpreted it as an act of defiance if she had looked at me. I had sent a text-message to the others that we would have a meeting within the hour.

I led Sahra to where Jasper and Alice were waiting to take her home. I did not speak to Sahra, as I wanted to figure out what she did wrong. I nodded at Jasper and Alice, the latter taking Sahra with her in the car. "She is not to leave our room until I say so. No one will talk to her until after the meeting." I told Jasper, knowing that Alice had heard it as well, and Sahra too. Jasper nodded once "Yes sir." Then he took Sahra's car while Alice drove Sahra home. I could feel Sahra's eyes on me but I forced myself to ignore her. It was a hard thing to do, but it was necessary. Hopefully she will listen now.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**I DO own Sahira she is my character.  
I also don't own the (parts of) lyrics I might use in the chapters. or any lines I (accidentally)use from movies etc.  
**

**Chapter 32**

* * *

**NoPoV**

When Sahra and Alice got home, Rosalie was the first to walk over. Before she could ask anything, Alice warned her not to, immediately telling the others that no one was to speak with Sahra until after the meeting. Bella tried to ask why but Edward stopped her telling her that he would explain later. Alice took Sahra to her room and left.

Sahra sat on the bed as she tried to think of what happened to make Carlisle angry with her. _ Let's see, when I slept on the couch, the baby kicked again, Carlisle came to help me, He told me to stay home, I tried to compromise, he refused and got angry with me. Somehow this reminded me of when Sam and I fought about me taking part in the fight against Victoria. Sam told me later that he just wanted to keep me safe as he couldn't bear it if I got hurt again after the incident in Egypt. Could Carlisle have the same reason? Is it just to keep us safe? but then... why did he get so angry? I don't understand that. I should_ _apologize though, I was just the same when I went to Volterra. I wanted to keep him safe so bad that I actually lied to him. Somehow I'm happy that he doesn't lie. So I will apologize for trying to defy him, and I should listen to him._

Satisfied with having thought up what happened and what to do about it, Sahra fell asleep. Edward had followed her thoughts and was glad that Sahra was smart enough to realize why Carlisle acted the way he did. Now Carlisle will only have to be calm enough to listen to her. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Carlisle just arrived. Everyone was acting a bit submissive since Jasper sensed that Carlisle was still feeling angry though according to his thoughts, he had calmed somewhat. Carlisle came inside and one could sense the authority in his stance. "Dining room, now." He said with a low growl. Everyone walked to their seats and sat down, when Carlisle sat.

"I called for this meeting to inform you that Sahira will be staying home at least until the baby is born. I want someone to watch over her, since she gets hurt each time the baby kicks. It happened twice today. The second time she had an internal bleeding. My plans will have to wait until after the birth. What I want from you is a schedule on who will watch her when I'm not able to do so myself due to hunting or other things. I will be taking time off from the human world as a doctor to take care of Sahra. Does any of you have any questions?" He asked. They all shook their heads no.

"Good, I'll go see to my mate then. This meeting is over." Carlisle left to go upstairs.

**SahraPoV**

I couldn't really hear what was being said, but I only heard Carlisle talking. He sounded very firm. I heard chairs being pushed back and I sat on my knees on the floor right in front of the bed with my head down and my hair swept aside to show my mating mark. I heard Carlisle coming upstairs and he opened the door. I tried to relax but I couldn't. "Carlisle, I-" I tried to apologize but he stopped me from talking.

"Sahira, you will only speak when I give you permission, until I have explained your punishment. Do you understand? You may answer." He said.

"I understand."

"Good, do you understand what you did wrong at the hospital? Answer me."

"I think I do. I tried to go against you, when you only ordered me to stay home because of my own safety and health and that of our baby. I do wish to apologize for acting the way I did. I realize that it was wrong of me and I hope that you can forgive me for this sometime, even if you can't right now." I answered him quietly, not looking him in the eyes.

"You are right, I can't forgive you for this yet. However, I will lessen the punishment, since you were able to realize what you did wrong on your own. Sahira, you will be watched over during the remaining time of your pregnancy, most of the time by me and sometimes by the others, but I will allow you going out once in a while, as long as you tell me where you are going and you take someone with you." He told me. It did sound reasonable, but I didn't really want to make anyone watch me like a babysitter.

"They are willing to watch over you. They worry about you too." Carlisle assured me. Suddenly Edward came upstairs.

"Your son is happy that his mother is in a safe place. He is sorry for hurting you, but he felt it was the only way to get you home."

"You could hear him?" Carlisle asked before I could.

"Yes, it was just like with Bella and Renesmee, he loves both of you already and he can't wait to meet you. Hearing your voices and Carlisle touching your belly is what he likes most so far, that's why he stops kicking when Carlisle touches Sahra." Edward answered both of us before leaving us together. I was so happy to hear that my son loved me already, I felt tears gather in my eyes. Looking at Carlisle I saw the same happen to him, he looked the same as when we found out that we were going to have a son.

"Carlisle..." I whispered. He sat down and pulled me in his lap. He nuzzled my neck placing butterfly kisses here and there. When he looked at me I could see tears of happiness in his eyes.

"Sahira, I'm so happy now. Can we stay like this for a bit? I just want to hold you and not worry about the world around us for a while. Can we do that?"

"Of course we can." and so we did sit just basking in the other's presence. At some point I fell asleep I guess because when I woke up, I was lying in bed alone and I smelled Demetri. I thought it weird but I could hear voices, so I guessed that he was here for a visit. Getting changed, I went downstairs and saw Demetri fighting with Emmett and Jasper.

"Nothing is wrong. It's a mock-fight while he was waiting for you." Edward said. I was relieved as I knew that as good as Demetri is, he wouldn't have won if it was serious with seven versus one though I think Chelsea and Afton would've helped him and with Chelsea's gift it might have been a harder. The boys concluded in a tie between Jasper and Demetri. I applauded for the interesting fight which caused their attention to turn on me. Demetri appeared in front of me and I took unconsciously a step back, almost falling but he caught me.

"Careful there, we wouldn't want you to get hurt." He said, his accent clear. He stood me straight up and embraced me. "It's good to see you again. You look as beautiful as always. Even more so now with that pregnancy glow that humans seem to have." He said.

"Thank you, I'm happy to see you again as well." I answered. The others left us to catch up though Rosalie and Emmett stayed in the house. Rosalie was tinkering on some cars and Emmett was playing some game. Demetri and I sat down in the living room. "So tell me, how have you been?" I asked him as I hadn't seen him much when Carlisle and I were in Volterra.

"I am doing fine, I have been busy with a few annoying nomads, so now I have some time off and I wanted to see you again so here I am. What about you? How far along are you now?"

"I'm about twenty weeks now, if I do follow the human pregnancy, I'm about halfway there." I said stroking my belly lightly.

"Do you know what it's gender will be? Or did you want to be surprised?"

"It's a boy. You should've seen Carlisle's face when he found out. That is the kind of look a wolf lives for to see on his or her imprint's face. It made me more happy than anything could ever make me, just to see that look on his face." I answered him, a fond smile on my face as I remembered the way Carlisle looked when we found out that our baby was going to be a boy.

"You two are truly in love, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes, why?"

"No reason, it's just that you don't see that as much in our world as one would think." He said.

"What about you, have you found someone?"

"Not yet. Heidi and Alec got married two weeks ago. They kept it small but it was nice." he had this wishful look in his eyes.

"I'm sure you will find your special someone too. She would be a very lucky woman with a man like you at her side."

"I thank you for the compliment and I hope that you are right." He said a sad smile gracing his lips. We talked some more until my stomach growled. I felt the baby kick lightly and I had the feeling he was hungry too. Demetri helped me up and we went to the kitchen making some sandwiches which I ate in the garden where the sun was shining.

Soon I was joined by Rosalie and Emmett who crouched in front of me. Demetri jumped up as well. They had their gazes fixated on the woods in front of us. It was only now that I heard someone coming our way. "Rose take Sahra inside. Demetri and I will take care of everything. Keep her safe." Emmett said taking charge.

"Be careful." she answered and she took me inside to the living room. We heard the two men talking and then we heard some fighting. Rosalie was torn between staying with me and going to join her mate.

"Rose take me to the punishment closet, I can change it so it is locked from the inside. They can't break it open so if I stay there you can join Emmett." She looked uncertain but complied and she picked me up, put me in the closet and closed the door. I did as I had said and I heard her running. I heard the fight being finished but the sounds were muffled. Then I heard doors opening and someone running down the stairs to the basement. Someone knocked four times on the closet.

"Sahra, it's safe now. The threat is gone." An accented voice said. I was happy to hear that and I opened the door. However it was not Demetri who called me out. This was an unknown vampire. He had red eyes and dirty blond hair that was curly. He smirked evilly. "Got'cha." He struck and things went dark before my eyes.

**CaPoV**

When Carlisle was hunting with Alice and Jasper, he heard Alice gasp suddenly. "Carlisle we have to go back quickly. The house is under attack!" I knew I had to hurry even though I didn't feel panic from Sahra through our bond. Jasper took charge when we got to the house. We saw a fire burning and Emmett and Rosalie tending to each other's wounds. Demetri was gone. Bella was guarding them with Edward. Where is Sahira? I had felt a little pain then nothing. It isn't her in the fire, is it?

"It's not Sahra. It's two of the attackers. They were from the Romanian coven. One had the gift of invisibility he is the one that has taken Sahra. Demetri is after them as we speak. He felt guilty for allowing her to be taken so he is doing all he can to get Sahra back." Edward said when they knew we got back. Sahra was taken? but... why? Why do the ones I care for keep getting taken from me?

"Carlisle now is not the time to be pitying yourself. Sahra is still alive. She needs you to save her and your son." Jasper said pushing determination and calm my way. He was right. Sahra is alive. I will get her back and make those that took her pay.

"Good. Alice Bella Rose and Emmett will stay home. I will go with Carlisle and Edward. The prick may be able to hide, but we can find him through our gifts. Alice if anything comes up, call me. "Let's go."

"We want to help too." Chelsea and Afton came.

"Where were you when the fight was going on?"

"We were having some alone time a bit away from here. We were called by Demetri but we couldn't get here in time. We want to make it up by assisting you in anyway we can."

"Fine. You both can come. We can use your gift to make them tell us their plans." Jasper said. They called Demetri to trace his phone.

"He is in Canada near an airport." Emmett said. The five vampires were gone while he sent them the address. They ran for about three hours when they arrived.  
Demetri met them and told them all he knew.

"They have boarded a plane to Russia, from there they will take her to Romania. It seems that Stefan and Vladimir plan on using her and the baby against the Volturi. You have just gained our full alliance. I do apologize for allowing her to be taken under my watch."

"Did you inform Aro of this, Demetri?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I had no choice. Jane, Alec and Felix will be meeting us as our back up. Felix has more information on the Romanian as his latest mission was to find out what they were doing." Demetri said. I was glad that we had a strong ally in this. I wanted to rip my heart out though as the pain of being separated from Sahra and our child was killing me.

"Carlisle, I can assure you we will get Sahra and your son back with you alive and well." Demetri said having seen me trying to claw my heart out.

"Carlisle I would suggest focusing on your love for her and all the good times. It helps." Edward said. I did as he advised and I remembered all the times we hunted together, the time we danced together and when she told me about our son, when we found out our child was going to be a boy, etc. It did help to lessen the pain even if it was just a little. _Sahra please be careful, I'm coming for you my love._

We went with a private plane to Italy where our reinforcements were waiting. When we arrived, they took us to Volterra. Once there we were ushered inside. Demetri gave his hand to Aro as did Felix to show him what we knew. "This is worse than we thought. When Eli took over for Felix, he found out that the Romanians were building an army. They are also going to try to make Sahra join their side somehow."

"How is that possible? Sahra's loyalty will always be with Carlisle unless they... You don't think..."

"Yes, I do. I think they plan on making her believe that Carlisle is dead, or to actually kill him but making it seem like one of us did it." That's bad, with Sahra's gift, if they blamed the Volturi for my supposed death, Sahra will want to fight us and she will use any form needed to kill us all. I fear for her mental and emotional state if this happens.

"Then we will have to get her back before they convince her."

"Carlisle can you call her? maybe we can reach her and tell her of that part of their plan."

"I can try." I did as I said leaving the room for some privacy. However right when I was about to call her, someone called me.

"Carlisle Cullen speaking."

"Carlisle!" It was Sahra.

"Sahra, where are you? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, we are both fine. I am somehwere in Russia from what I can tell, I don't know exactly yet where I am."

"Good. Listen Sahra, they plan on using you against the Volturi. They are going to make you believe that I have been killed by them so that you will want to avenge my death by fighting us."

"I understand. I'm scared Carlisle." She said. She must be close to tears as her voice shook.

"I know, sweetheart. I promise that we will get you out of there safely. I will have you back before you know it." I tried to calm her. A door opened wherever Sahra was.

"All right, miss Sahira, time for your shots." Sahra quickly hung up whispering a love you. I walked back to the throne room and relayed all I had learned and that Sahra was somewhere in Russia.

"Just as we thought, though what the thing with shots mean I don't know."

"They are trying to speed up the pregnancy so they can hold the safety of the baby as a back up plan." Alice said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had a vision and knew that we had to come here. Peter and Charlotte have come as well." She answered her mate. Rose Bella and Renesmee had come as well.

"We are the safest here. I had a vision of us being killed if we didn't go here." Alice explained when Edward asked. That was fine. It was best to be together anyway. Now we were at full strength and we could finally start planning.


End file.
